The Love Of Thorns
by CLUBFIGHTERS
Summary: The story of Andrew Jager fighting his past while gaining love from the adorable Ruby Rose
1. chapter 1

My name is Gears. At Least now it is. I have been working all my life since I left that rat hole of a "home" I hated it with every fiber in my being. I was a black sheep and a middle child out shown by my brother and sister preferring solitude to actual engagement with my family. I was never given the light of day.

So I ran...far away from that hell hole with nothing but a knife and a bag of my dreams. I always wanted to be a hunter but I found the life of a merc first. Training with mercs taught me some things other people don't care where you grew up what you can do because everyone turns there back on a hero or villain so why not be in it for the money.

I spent four long years working with them then I found a new contractor.

Ozpin.

Man that guy opened the world to me bringing me to beacon showing me hope of a new life. He said he will train me to achieve my goals after those four years.

I need money more than fame.

I told him I'll wait till im about the right age to train and become a hunter mainly because a fourteen year old would get there ass handed to them.

So I lived at beacon for another four years getting myself a nice workshop and dorm had a good thing going finally finished the upgrades for Ozpin's cane.

Ozpin: So Gears did everything I requested?

Me: Yes Oz you known vie never let you down after all between the booze and merc work don't really have a lot to do. You know me I like to stay busy.

Goodwitch: Now to the more pressing matter at hand...

Ozpin: Thank you Ms.Goodwitch now Gears you are eighteen would you like to consider actually enrolling now. To become a hunter like you always wanted?

I thought about it for a moment. Contemplating about the subject. I knew I was ready hell I couldn't meet anyone who could best me besides Ozpin after he took me in. I was strong and physically able to do anything. After thinking it over I spoke

Me: Ill do it but on a few reasonable conditions. One I hate the uniform I go casual. Two I get to keep my workshop. Three I go solo and have unrestricted access.

Ozpin looked at me taking a drink from his infinite coffee cup I swear I've never seen him fill it.

Ozpin: Done. Glad you finally came around to agreeing to this Gears.

Me: Yeah after you kept begging me for two years.

Ozpin: I would not consider that begging but I greatly appreciate the honesty. But remember everything you are apart of with me no one can know understood.

Me: Me telling a secret is about the same chance of grim overrunning the school.

Ozpin: I suppose you are right. Goodnight gears initiation starts next week I hope you prepare.

Me: Goodnight I'll be in my workshop.

I rode down the elevator sighing.

(I finally did it I'm one step closer to being a hunter and not some smartass merc)

I got back to my workshop flicking on the lights. The walls were lined with wire and various tools for weapons or my motorcycle. Man I loved that thing a beautiful sleek chopper with a black paint with dark red trim. Custom made to suit me and my various missions.

I went over to my table looking over my primary weapon. It was a straight sword that worked with my semblance. Elemental powers. I could take and dish out powers like my body was infused with dust making it completely harmless against me.

On there were also my other guns duel .45 pistols with special made dust bullets rubber bullets and lethal bullets that completely disrupting anyone's aura with one or two shots. Along with the pistols were SMGS various assault rifles and special tactical grenades.

I named the sword Nebula because of the blade it had pure black like the sky at dark.

Picking up my sharpening rock I started to sharpen the blade up for next week.

Once finished I put it in its special sheath it had a black body and red trim. Getting tired I left my workshop flicking off the lights and heading towards my dorm anticipating next week.

[CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE]

A/n I thank anyone willing to read my book i hope everyone enjoys it i sure as hell do


	2. Ch2

After the long wait I finally get the chance. I chose to be on the Bull head looking around trying to find people of interest.Ozpin wanted me to socialize one of the things I can't do. Im a merc all I know is interrogation and fear.

I took out my earbuds to listen to the crowd almost immediately I heard two girls.

???: look at my little sister getting to skip ahead and go to beacon with me I swear you are gonna be the bee's knees.

???: But I don't want to be the bees knees I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.

I looked over and saw them one looked to be around my age while the other around 15. Then a blonde boy ran it the trash and threw up I sighed feeling bad for the janitors who have to clean that up.

Ms.Goodwitch then popped up on the hologram. I tuned her out going back to my music.

After arriving back at beacon I saw the boy run past me to the garbage can spewing his guts out so I walked over.

Gears: hey man are you alright?

???: yeah just a bit of motion sickness.

Gears: hear wipe your face vomit boy.

(Pulling a handkerchief out of my back pocket)

???: thanks and its not vomit boy the names Jaune arc simple sweet rolls off the tongue ladies love it.

Gears: the only thing that rolls off the tongue for you is vomit and the name is Gears.

Jaune: Well it will at least I hope so.

Gears: c'mon man keep your head up now lets head to the speech that's going on.

I turn around just as I heard and explosion. I quickly bolt around the corner with Jaune on my heels.

I see the girl from before with a white haired girl.

???: do you have any idea who I am?!?!

???: I said i was sorry.

Noticing a girl wearing a bow hand back a vial of dust. She spoke

???: You are weiss schnee heiress to the schnee dust company

???: finally someone knows-

???: Infamous for controversial labor forces and questionable business partners.

Weiss infuriated by this runs off in a huff.

The girl in black also walked away continuing her book as the girl in red slumps down and gets teary eyed.

Wanting to do the right thing I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder.

Gears: welcome to beacon my name is gears need any help up?

???: thank you gears my name is ruby.

Gears: such an adorable name for such and adorable girl.

Ruby looks at me and blushes hiding her face. Then noticed Jaune.

Ruby: hey aren't you the guy who throw up on the ship.

Time skip*

Jaune: im telling motion sickness is a bigger problem than you think.

Getting bored of Jaune I changed the subject

Gears: so what kind of weapon do you have Ruby?

Ruby gets stars in her eyes as she brings out a massive scythe.

Ruby: this is crescent rose my scythe that is also a high velocity sniper rifle.

Jaune gave a look of confusion to this facepalming I dimmed it down

Gears: its also a sniper

Jaune: oh I knew that

I nodded bringing out my blade Nebula.

Gears: this is nebula my special straight sword that works off my semblance.

Jaune pulls out his sword and shield showing them to us

I looked at my watch and noticed the time

Gears: guys we need to go to Ozpin's speech follow me

We all booked it towards the doors getting there just in time.

Once we walked through the door I noticed the blonde again calling over Ruby.

I waved off Jaune as Ruby pulled me to her.

???:So Ruby I see you made yourself a friend.

She winked at me I didn't say anything.

Ruby got mad at her

Ruby: you left me and I exploded!

???:wow that bad huh?

Ruby: yes I ran into this girl and she yelled at me and I sneezed and exploded!

I was pushed to the side by Weiss schnee.

Weiss: do you have any idea what you did?!?

Startling Ruby she jumped into my arms

Yang: oh so you actually did explode

Weiss: because of you we could've been blown off the cliff!

Ruby: I said I was sorry!

I put Ruby down about to say something when yang intervened

Yang: look I think you two got off on the wrong foot here why don't you two start over and be friends.

I already knew she was two cold hearted for this.

Weiss: oh yeah and we can go shopping, paint our nails, and talk about tall blonde and straggly.

Pointing towards Jaune. Who dim wittily came over.

Jaune: you know I'm a natural blonde right.

Jaune making Weiss even angrier made her storm off. Then Ozpin took the stage giving his very "motivational" speech.

Time skip*

Ozpin made me sleep with the other initiates instead of heading to my cozy dorm to sleep.

I choose to walk into the ballroom with my punk ass swagger finding Ruby and tossing my shit down beside her.

She waved and went back to writing whatever she was writing yang then started to bug her.

Yang: so baby sis whatcha writing?

Ruby: just a letter to signal telling my friends everything that happened.

Yang: Lame. Soooo gears you must've left quite the impression my sis-

Ruby then covers yangs face with a doggy pillow making it on time for me to change after coming back I heard yang whistle at my shirtless body.

Yang: wow there tiger you sure have been working out there

Gears: yeah I train when I'm not busy working in my shop gotta stay in top shape to be a hunter.

Yang: so gears what school did you go into to get here.

Gears: I didn't go to one Ozpin trained me for four years before this.

Yang: so are you like related or something.

Gears: no not at all he found me when I was younger living on my own.

Yang: so what did you do before then?

I quickly dodged the question not wanting to talk about my life as a merc I don't want them to fear me.

Gears: I just don't want to talk about it.

I rolled out my sleeping bag listing to yang and Ruby ramble on about the boys and stuff until Ruby saw the girl in black from earlier

Yang noticed this and started dragging her off to meet her I didn't care so I put in my ear buds and crawled into my sleeping bag hoping to get some sleep.

[end of chapter ]

A/N I'm sorry I'm not the best writer I plan on switching the dialogue to make it more of a real story but see ya in the next one peace


	3. Ch3

I woke up in a dark room.

I was in my equipment I was wearing my dark black jeans my combat boots and my red and black hoodie.

I saw a light flash on. It revealed a man and woman blindfolded and tied to chairs. I heard a voice yell at me "Gears get the information out of them what's the safe's code!"

I walked up to them they were pleading for me not to hurt them I took the blindfolds off of them. Their eyes full of fear I asked them in a hushed tone "what's the code?"

The man spit at me I punched him in the jaw knocking him over. I picked up the chair and set him upright. I pulled out my .45 pistol aimed it at his wife his eyes widened with fear he yelled at me "If you touch her I will kill you!!" I grabbed the knife from my hoodie and slammed it in her hand making her howl in pain.

I asked again "what is the fucking passcode?" He looked at me in the eyes and screamed "GO TO HELL!!" I pulled my pistol and shot him in the kneecap.

I choose to be harsh grabbing his hair and asking again"What is the code? We'll leave if you tell us the fucking code!" He was scared he had fear plastered all over his face. "7-4-9-8-3-1!" he yelled.

The merc in the background spoke again "he ain't lying gears we got what we came for."

I took my pistol and shot them both in the head.

I jolted awake sweat covering my brow remembering everything I did for money. I felt like a monster. I got out of my sleeping bag and went over to the bathroom to change and get cleaned up.

I returned to find this brown haired girl singing good morning to this one guy with black hair and a pink streak in his hair.

I put in my headphones not wanting to listen as I adjusted my rings and bracelets. I walked outside to clear my head and found Ozpin.

"Good morning, gears how did you sleep last night?" He took a swig from his infinite coffee cup. "I feel like I need a double shot of vodka." I told him bluntly. He looked at me and sighed. "You are just as bad as my friend." I looked at him "well maybe his past is just as fucked up as mine." He turned around "Meet me by the cliffs when you are ready gears. Don't be late." I laughed.

I walked into the cafeteria and had the lunch ladies make me an omelette. I thanked them and went to sit by myself eating in peace.

Time skip*

After my pleasant breakfast I walked over to my locker and grabbed nebula. I noticed Ruby and yang so I started to walk over.

"Good morning You two." I startled Ruby who quickly turned around "O-oh hey gears what's up?" I looked at her and joked "Ah ya know the usual driving my jet ski." She looked at me and playfully punched my arm.

Yang looked at us "you guys look so cute together" I instantly felt my face get red and Ruby hid her face from me. I quickly changed the subject "So how do you girls feel about the initiation test?" Yang looked at me and smirked "it'll be a cake walk for me."

"I'm sure it will" I replied

Ruby then looked at me and yang "So who is gonna be on my team."

I felt a knot of regret start in my stomach. "I'm not on anyone's team I have to solo."

She looked at me shocked then turned to yang "you'll at least be on my team right?" She shrugged " I thought maybe we could be on separate teams to help you brake out of your shell." Ruby looked down in defeat. I put my hand on her shoulder giving her a warm smile. "Let's get to the cliff it's almost time." She smiled back "okay Gears."

Once we made it to the cliff I got on the last spring board and sat down looking into the Forrest. I tuned out Ozpin giving his insightful speech about how we all may perish. I put my music in and put on some Hollywood undead.

Feeling amped up and ready to kick some ass. We all were getting launched in the forest I shot Ruby a quick thumbs up as she flew into the woods. Then I heard Jaune scream as he was flung into the air.

I was then launched into the air getting out Nebula I went head first into the trees canopy and stabbed a branch with Nebula and one of my knives. I pushed myself off the tree and landed on the ground. I put Nebula on my shoulder as I started to walk north.

I heard a howl to my right. And saw a bewolf pack surround me I chuckled at the sight of this. I put my knife away and grabbed my SMG out of my hoodie and started to light the Grimm up. One ran at me and I stabbed it with Nebula.

Then I heard my least favorite sound

click*click*click*

"Fuck out of ammo" quickly stashing away my SMG I put both hands on Nebula and used my semblance to make it a Lightning blade aiming at one of the bewolves I shot lightning at it making it fall into ashes I quickly turned and dodged an incoming attack from a bewolf. Then another got the best of me and smacked me into a tree. This got me pist off I dashed forward and slashed at the two bewolves chopping their heads off. I moved on to the next one dodging its swipe at me and stabbed it in between it's ribs.

I looked around noticing I killed all of the bewolves.

I quickly sheathed Nebula on my back and ran to the temple. I noticed one piece that stood out a king piece I quickly grabbed it and put it in my pocket.

I heard rustling in the bushes so I quickly grabbed my pistols and turned around to see Yang I lowered my aim seeing her with the girl in black.

"Hey yang who is that with you?" I asked

"Oh I thought you two met Gears this is Blake Blake Gears" she looked at me with her intense eyes "pleasure to meet you Gears"

"Ditto" I replied.

I heard more rustling towards my left I quickly took aim again to see an Ursa come out of the tree line and fall over. The brown haired girl looked at it disappointingly

"Awww I broke it." I saw the man with the pink stripe run out of the forest panting

"Nora never again."

I heard screaming and looked to see Ruby falling towards me. I dashed forward and caught her. Falling on back I had my arms wrapped around her. When I opened my eyes I was inches away from her face. My cheeks got crazy hot as her face went as red as a tomato.

She quickly scrambled off of me. "Thanks for saving me Gears." She said still as red as a tomato. I turned away "not a problem"

Then I heard more screaming and Jaune crashing out of the tree with Weiss on top of him "My hero" she said sarcastically.

I heard yang scream "Can't we have a second of stuff not being crazy everyone stood still."

I looked at her "happy?"

"Quite" she relied as a deathstalker came out of the forest.

Ruby then rushed into battle trying to solo the deathstalker. I saw the stinger move I bolted forward and grabbed onto it holing it back with all my strength I looked at the group "Ya know I could use some help here!"

They all came running in guns blazing Ruby Weiss Blake and Yang ran to a tower to take care of a nevermorth. I let go of the stinger and rolled out of the way it came down and got stuck in the ground quickly I pulled out my knife and cut off the stinger.

The beast tried to swipe me with its pincers I took the stinger and jabbed it into its abdomen. Nora then took her hammer and smashed the stinger in through the deathstalker. As soon as we finished I looked over to see if Ruby needed help.

I saw her running up the cliff the nevermorth in tow and she sliced its head off with her scythe.

I've seen some badass shit and that right there was amazing. I looked up at Ruby and gave her a thumbs up. She waved back at me and I smiled. Felt nice.

[end of chapter 3]


	4. Ch4

We all made it back in one piece.

The rest of us got our teams. I watched as Ruby Weiss Blake And Yang became a team. A video played of some of their actions and everyone was wide eyed when Ruby decapitated the nevermorth.

I was left to go last I had got a team name which I don't think was necessary I was known as Solo/Team GEAR. I was happy of my accomplishments in there everyone cheered when they saw me grab the stinger stopping it from harming Ruby.

I felt like after 8 years of being a merc lying,stealing, and killing I was slowly making up for it.

Now here is to hoping no one finds out.

I met up with team RWBY after the ceremony congratulating Ruby on being a Leader.

She smiled and blushed at my praise.

After I was done chatting up with them I choose to head back to my dorm. I opened the door and flicked on the light.

Everything about it was perfect to me. I made it steam punk themed gears and weird light fixtures all over the walls it made me happy to be in casa allah gear.

I walked over and threw another knife at the dart board missing the bullseye by a fraction of a centimeter.

"Probably because I haven't had liquor in awhile." Walking over to my mini-fridge and pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

I grabbed a shot glass from the counter and opened up the whiskey.

"Here is to hoping for a restful night." I slams down three shots and start getting undressed stripping down to my boxers and climbing into my bed.

Well my wishful thinking didn't work out.

I saw another man I was tasked to kill. Following him down an allyway he turned around and pulled a knife "You fuckers can stay away!" He lunged at me. I instantly grab his arm and put pressure on his elbow. Bringing my hand into my pocket I pulled out brass knuckles and punched his elbow braking his arm.

He fell to the ground crying. He backed up into a corner. I put on the the other brass knuckles. Walking slowly towards him.

"I'll give you anything you want. Please just let me go I have a wife and kids. You'll never hear from me again."

I chuckled at his pleading pulling out a photograph and flicked it at him.

"Not anymore you don't." I laughed with a sinister smile on my face watching him cry screaming the name of his kids and wife.

I picked him up and put him against the wall. I punched him in his ribs hearing a glorious crack. He dropped to the ground. Trying to crawl away. I picked him back up and put him against the wall again.

I kicked his kneecap to the side hearing another crack grabbing him before he could fall.

He pleaded for me to let him go I grabbed him by his neck and left hooked him in his jaw shattering it.

I kept hitting him over and over again even after the life left his eyes I kept beating him. Laughing louder and louder.

I woke up to my laughter. The thing I wanted to get rid of so badly. I looked at the alarm clock seeing it was 5:48am I took the extra time to get ready a little earlier than I normally do I finished up getting ready by 6:23am seeing my opportunity I went to my couch and plopped down on it turning on the tv to watch the news.

It kept talking about the white gang and dust robberies. I got bored and switched it over to some cartoons. I choose to get up and grab myself and energy drink. Didn't want to smell like booze on the first day I popped the can open and stated to chug it down.

Satisfied I returned to the couch and checked the time 7:49am saying fuck it I choose to pay team rwby a visit.

After walking over to their room I knocked on the door after about 15 seconds I found a very happy Ruby.

"Good morning Ruby" I said with a smile. She smiled warmly back "good morning Gear" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a shiny metal object and handed it to her with a devious grin. She gave one back in return ushering me inside.

I closed the door and covered my ears.

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET*

She blew the whistle as hard as she could making her teammates fall out of their beds.

"Good morning team RWBY!"

They all got up groggy and sleepy. Almost made me feel bad.

Almost.

They looked at me and glared knowing I had something to do with this I gave them an innocent smile.

Ruby then spoke up "First order as Team Rwby is redecorating."

Blake spoke up "I don't think we have enough room for redecorating."

"Yeah the beds take up most the room." Said yang

I spoke up "I could grab some tools and make them bunk beds."

Ruby turned to me "that's a great idea" and started getting to work with her team making bunk beds. One was held up by books and the other rope.

I was surprised by their thought process. So after the Finished with the bunk beds I got kicked out so the girls could get ready.

Putting in my headphones I relaxed on the floor next to their door.

I then checked my scroll looking at the time. 8:55am

(Shit I'm going to be late fuck Fuck Fuck) I quickly got up to have team rwby run into me I brushed myself off then bolted down the halls with team Ruby on my heels.

Bursting through the doors we were just barely on time. We walked and sat together I sat next to Ruby on the end of the row.

Mr.port walked into the classroom. And addressed all of us he began to ramble about Grimm and how they were pray quickly loosing interest I pulled some wire and other gears and electronic parts out of my pocket and started to build something.

At least that kept me entertained. Ruby then poked me to show me this drawing of mr.port I struggled to contain my laughter. Then Weiss hit me with her book "pay attention" she whisper screamed. Not caring I went back to my electronics making the gears into a mechanical arm that started to take notes for me copying everything mr.port said.

Ruby was awestruck by my creation. Then Weiss stood up for something.

"I believe I have the qualities capable sir."

(Probably being some show off or something)

Mr. Port then excused her to change into her combat gear.

She came back 5 minutes later in her gear rapier in hand.

A cage was set out with a boarbatusk inside of it.

Mr.port asked if she was ready. She nodded and he hit the lock off and the boarbatusk ran at her quickly she tried to stab it but it just grazed off its armor.

"Go Weiss support team rwby." Weiss glared at Ruby and got her weapon stuck in its tusks.

"Go for its belly it has no armor there!"

Weiss snapped "shut up will you" and with that the beast knocked away her weapon.

She dodged out of the way of the beasts chafe and grabbed her weapon summoning glyphs she knocked over the beast stabbing it in its guts. We were dismissed and Weiss gave Ruby the evil eye as she walked out.

After getting boring first day lectures from the teachers. I choose to spend the rest of my day in my workshop.

I walked in to see my old pal run up and jump on me.

"Hey there tank good to see ya buddy."

Tank his name meant just that. He was a massive black lab German Rottweiler mix looked like a lab that was amped on steroids.

I went over to my stereo and started up my music listening to the bass come out of the speaker.

Getting to work I started making more bullets so I wouldn't have ammo problems in the future. After finishing a few clips I heard a knock on the door of the workshop I pressed a button near me opening the door.

I turned around to see Ruby. I gave her a bright smile. "Whatcha need Ruby?" As I said that I saw her get tackled by tank licking her face. I chuckle and whistle making tank heel and sit by me feet.

Ruby got up with a sad look on her face.

"You didn't need to do that. I love dogs."

I took a look at tank and scratched his head.

"Fine but I'm not washing out the dog slobber."

She squeals and runs over to tank and gave him a belly rub.

I saw she was distraught about something else and spoke up "Something bothering you Ruby?"

She stopped playing with tank and stood up. She had a sad look in her eyes. "I think Ozpin made a mistake."

I laughed "After knowing Ozpin for so long he may have made some mistakes but never with choosing a leader."

This improved her mood slightly "I feel like I may be the first one."

I sighed "It's only your first day. Look you were able to make all four of you work together to take down that nevermore. You weren't even a team yet. But you had a plan."

She smiled at this. "You are right."

"Weiss is just butt hurt that she didn't get handed something for once in her life."

She giggled at this."I guess you are right."

"She is gonna come around sometime soon so don't worry about it." I said while patting her head.

She hid her face from blushing so much.

I turned around and went back to stocking up ammo. This peaked her interest. She then went around the workshop examining all the parts and creations I have made. She stopped on my gun wall surprised on how many different styles of weapons there were.

Finishing another magazine. I walked over.

"Like what you see?"

She turned and looked at me "Did you make all of these?"

"I made them all buying parts I just like the thoughts of an arsenal if anything goes to shit."

She picked up an energy weapon. Which I quickly grabbed and put back.

"That weapon is experimental. I haven't tested it yet it could be highly dangerous."

She looked at me disappointed that she couldn't mess with my weapons.

I went over to my stereo and turned off the music. Then looked at her.

"I'm closing up shop for the day but if you ever want to come back the door is always unlocked."

She smiled to that remark making her happy.

"Thanks Gears"

"It's no big deal." I replied having a smirk on my face.

We both left heading back to the dorms talking about weapons.

"So gears ever try to make a flamethrower shotgun?"

I thought about it "I believe I had not for myself but for a customer. It was a good concept but had its draw backs."

We finally reached her door I opened it for her like a gentle man to find the other girls changing into their pajamas. My face instantly went red as I turned around looking at Ruby.

"I'm gonna go before I die if you need me I'll be in my dorm" then I bolted off hearing them scream my name in anger.

I almost reached my door as I was tackled by Weiss and Blake. I looked at them.

"Look I'm very sorry I won't speak about any of this." I said sincerely "I didn't mean to be a peeping tom I was just opening the door for Ruby."

They glared at me before letting me go dropping me on the ground

"thanks" I said sarcastically.

Weiss put her foot on my chest.

"Do that again and I won't hesitate to cut you down."

I chuckled "you have to get through my weapons first."

She stomped on me before turning and heading back to her dorm

I picked myself up and brushed myself off sighing.

Then I opened my door throwing my shit on my couch.

(I need a drink)

Walking to my fridge I noticed I was almost out of booze. Sighing I grabbed the whiskey pouring myself a glass.

I pulled up a chair by the window looking at the view enjoying the night.

(Damn wish I could've saw Ruby like that) slapping myself for thinking that

(She'll never love me knowing what I've done better just to keep myself unattached) I knew I couldn't but I began to grow hopeful with every swig of whiskey.

Finishing the glass I got ready for bed thinking how I should tell them.

[end of chapter]

A/N Hopefully I'm getting these parts out fast enough I don't know if I am or not but see ya in the next one


	5. Ch5

A couple weeks later I woke up feeling good about today. Throwing on my clothes getting ready for the day I choose to visit team RWBY again. I slowly made my way over humming my favorite song.

Getting there I knocked on the door to be greeted by Weiss.

"Oh it's you thought it was someone important."

Mimicking pain I grab my chest.

"Ouch that hurt it really did you broke the heart I don't have." I laughed seeing Ruby push her out of the way to talk to me. Immediately I heard Yang in the background.

"Just tell him already."

Which resulted a slammed door and a blushing Ruby.

"Ask me what?"

She quickly answered "I umm need help studying and wondering if you wanted to help sometime."

Seeing she is clearly lying. I accepted.

"If you ever want help I'll be in my workshop and we can study together you can even bring the rest of the team if you so inclined."

She smiled to this comment.

"That would be nice I'll make sure I'll take you up on that."

"We could have it in my dorm also so Tank doesn't bother us."

She got a bit red and nodded. She went back into the room checking on her team while I walked over to first period.

I choose to chat it up with Mr. Port. We talked about the various types of Grimm and best weapons against them.

Class began and I strutted over to my seat. Poking Ruby in the shoulder as I sat down. Yang mentioned something to Ruby that I didn't hear and she immediately hid her face.

I got back out the robotic arm so I could get down notes while paying attention to my other devices.

Finishing our morning classes we all headed to lunch grabbing a tray I went over and sat down at a table alone. That is until team Rwby And JNPR. Ruby sat down next to me as I began digging into my food. We sat there talking about our classes and then I heard a squeal.

"See I told you they were real."

I immediately turned around to see Cardin the jack ass picking on a Faunus. I immediately got mad team Rwby saw this.

"Gears he isn't worth it." Ruby said

"But the lesson in going to teach him is."

I stood up and Ruby grabbed my arm. I pushed her off and walked over anger bubbling inside of me.

"Hey dumb ass leave her alone!"

He looked at me and chuckled

"And if I don't."

"I will personally make you eat your own teeth."

He chuckled at this.

"Next period Ms. Goodwitch me and you."

"Hope you like getting your ass kicked."

And he walked away.

I was going to make him pay.

I arrived early and got it set up. Team Rwby was anxious about the fight knowing he was out matched.

I hopped into the arena waiting for the jack ass to show up.

He showed up with a smug look on his face. When he hopped into the arena I heard the whispers about who was going to win team Rwby was cheering me on "KICK HIS ASS GEARS!"

Oh I was I wanted him to know I don't fuck around. Ms. Goodwitch started the match and I pulled out my knife. Cardin chuckled at this and charged at me swinging his mace. I blocked it with my knife and watched him struggle trying to get through my block trying to overpower me.

I kicked him into the wall and dashed at him pinning his clothes to the wall with my knife. He struggled against the knife trying to pull it out.

I reached into my pockets pulling out my brass knuckles.

I laughed at him trying to kick me to give him more time to pull the knife out. I punched him in his stomach making him try to kneel over. My laugh became audible as the crowd watched silently. Punching him again in his arm making him grunt in pain. I then quickly right hooked him across the face. Then again with my left my left kept getting louder and louder as I beat him to a bloody pulp then I heard me. Goodwitch scream "Gears that's enough you won!!"

I laughed at him pulling my knife out of his clothes. I began to walk away when he spoke up.

"Guess that's expected from a low life merc."

Once again the anger hit me in a wave.

"I guess you just wanted to come here to get more money so you can beat the shit out of every student."

I stared at him "Shut up!"

"What so it's true all you care about is money killing women and children to get paid you are a monster."

I felt glares from every angle in the stands. I felt ten inches tall when I heard Ruby speak.

"G-Gears is that true?"

I looked down while hearing Cardin yell "of course it is that's why he has his head down he knows it's true! I got a question for you did it feel good killing all those innocent people for money huh did it. Probably for you since you are a monster!"

All I could hear in my head was that name monster. I put my hood up and ran out of there.

I went for my workshop and grabbed my motorcycle. Turning it on and driving away.

I kept hearing my scroll go off in my pocket I ignored it and kept driving to the shady side of Vale.

I rode up and parked at juniors bar. Heading inside.

"Hey look my favorite customer. What can I get you?"

"The strongest thing you have." I replied.

He put a bottle of vodka on the counter.

"One of those days huh?"

"Worst day of my life." I replied. I sat there and just kept drinking thinking about how I fucked up.

Time skip*

Junior was closing up so he had one of his men drive me back and another put my bike in my shop.

I started walking back to my dorm with half a bottle of whiskey.

Then I was confronted by Ozpin.

"Care to explain why you cut class today gears?"

I looked at him just letting it come out all the pain and regret.

"Because I'm some fucking merc that kills for money. Everyone found out and I was there going back to my habits by beating the shit out of someone. Ya know I thought I was doing better. Then reality kicked in I'm just some fucked up merc who has no business being here!"

I threw down the bottle of whiskey making it shatter on the floor.

"I finally made friends that wouldn't turn their back on me. Team Rwby made me feel like I had a soul again. Then poof gone. I fell in love with Ruby and now I know no one can ever love a fuck up like me not after the shit I've done to people. I killed in cold blood because I wanted a paycheck. I am a monster! I can never escape it! I listen to there screams every fucking god damn night! I found Ruby believing that maybe I can right my wrongs and fall in love. Well life just pulled a joke on me and I fell for it I'm never fit for love I'm just some fucking monster!"

Ozpin looked at me. I was crying I let all of my feelings go while Ozpin just looked at me. Then he spoke "I feel your pain Gears but have you considered her feelings"

He pointed behind me and I saw Ruby I could tell she was crying since I was gone her eyes were blood shot and her cheeks were puffy still having tears roll down them. I felt like the world's biggest dick right now. I felt my heart crumbling on the inside.

She walked towards me and slapped me across the face. (I deserved that)

"I don't care that you were a merc. I don't care that you killed people. I don't care that you didn't tell us. I'm mad because you left without saying goodbye. You never picked up your scroll. I thought you killed yourself gears."

I was taken aback from what she said she truly did care about me. I felt my heart drop.

Then she grabbed my collar with both hands and brought me down to her level.

"This is because I love you too."

Then she kissed me. I slowly melted into the kiss. Kissing her back. Once we stopped she hugged me.

"I don't ever want you to leave without me knowing again. I want you to promise me."

"I promise."

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Gears I do believe you owe Ms. Rose and her team an apology."

I smiled and looked at Ruby. "I'll make sure to be on that as soon as possible. But for now I'm going to enjoy myself." I said while picking up Ruby carrying her bridal style.

"Goodnight Ozpin."

"Goodnight to you to Gears."

I carried her back to my room. Once inside I put her on the couch sitting next to her.

"Ruby I now have a question to ask you."

Ruby looked at me and smiled her cheeks still puffy. "What is it gears?"

I took a deep breath.

"Will you go out with me?"

She tackled me to the opposite side of the couch.

"Yes gears I will."

I felt my black heart start to beat again making me smile form pure happiness. I brought her in for another kiss but I heard a knocking at the door.

I went over and opened the door to see the rest of team Rwby. They all looked at me furiously.

"Where's Ruby?" Yang said angrily like she is ready to hit me.

"My girlfriend is over there on the couch."

Yang and them looked at me with a surprised look. Her anger disappeared completely. Only to be brought back seconds later.

"If you pull another stunt like tonight and leave her I will make sure I break every bone in your body."

I looked at her "I already made that promise to her and I'll make it to you as well."

She went back to her happy mood and went to the couch. "My baby sister is growing up getting a hot boyfriend."

Ruby blushed at this statement.

Weiss and Blake walked pulling up chairs near the couch.

Ruby spoke up "So gears now that we know you are a merc are you going to tell us about your past?"

I sigh walking over to the fridge grabbing a soda.

"I will another time it's getting really late." looking at the time 2:46 am

"Plus I have plans for us today so I suggest we all get some sleep."

Ruby got up and walked over to me "Is it okay if I sleep with you I don't want to leave you right now."

I smirked at how cute she was.

"Sure go grab pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow."

Ruby kissed me on the cheek and ran to go grab her stuff.

Yang looked at me when she left "Try anything with her tonight and I will end you."

I smiled at this.

"I just got with her I'm not gonna kick things off with that. That would leave the wrong impression."

Yang happy with my response left with the others to go to their dorm.

I choose to clean up my room a bit before Ruby came back. Picking up the trash on the coffee table and round my room.

She came back 5 minutes later with a bag of stuff. I was thrown off by this. "What do you plan on doing living with me."

She smiled brightly "kinda I'm going to be spending a lot of nights with you so might as well have some stuff ready."

I was glad she was thinking ahead about our relationship. It made me smile.

I started to get ready for bed stripping off my clothes Ruby stared at me while doing so thinking I'm not noticing. "You can help me if you want to." She blushed and came up to me.

"I think I'm good just watching."

"Then will I get the same show?" I said teasingly.

Her face became red. "I-I mean I guess so if you want."

I chuckled at her shyness.

"You don't have to if you don't want to the bathroom is over there to the left." I said pointing.

She started getting changed in front of me. Sitting down on my bed watching her she blushed like crazy.

After she finished changing into her cute pajamas. She pushed me onto the bed kissing my lips.

We stayed there for an enjoyable amount of time before coming up for air.

She got under the covers with me and put her head on my chest wrapping her legs around mine thinking it was cute I kissed her head.

"Goodnight Ruby I love you."

"Goodnight Gears I love you too."

[end of chapter 5]


	6. Ch6

I woke up seeing Ruby still attached to me. She looked so adorable curled up on me. I kept hearing her mumble stuff from her dream.

"Gears...zzz...don't...zzz...zzz...be...zzz...a...zzz...tease...zzz...I...zzz...want...zzz...you...zzz...to...zzz...thrust...zzz...it...zzz...in..."

I blushed thinking about what she said.

(For being just a kid she must have one dirty mind.)

I softly shook her trying to wake her up in the nicest way possible.

She looked at me with tired eyes."good morning gears."

"Good morning to you too Ruby. I love you."

"I love you too."

She started scooting closer to me kissing my cheek.

"Hey Ruby I have a question."

She looked at me and smiled "And I probably have an answer."

"What were you dreaming about?"

She dug her face into my chest.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because you kept mumbling about me being a tease and I should just stick it in."

She tried to dig her face deeper in my chest.

I chuckled "don't worry Ruby I won't tell Yang."

She smiled at this. "Thanks Gears."

I heard her stomach growl.

She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Can we go get something to eat?"

"Yeah lets get cleaned up and dressed first. Do you want to take a shower first?"

She then ran off to the bathroom.

(I'll take that as a yes.)

I rolled over and checked my scroll 7:46.

(Good more than enough time to get ready and eat.) I choose to get out of bed and pour myself a glass of milk.

I stood there chugging it down while looking out my window seeing the birds fly around singing their peaceful songs.

I heard the water turn off a couple minutes later. Ruby walked out in nothing but a towel. Her face was red. "I forgot to bring my change of clothes to the bathroom." I walked over to her and pushed her wet hair behind her ear kissing her.

"It's okay there is nothing to be ashamed of it's only me."

"Yeah but I just came out of the shower I look ugly."

I laughed at this. She started to give me a confused look "what's so funny?"

"Just how girls think that guys like it when they are all prettied up with their makeup and clothes but not when they just came out of the shower."

"Wait so guys don't care?"

"No we don't we are simple creatures."

She chuckled at this while walking by me I quickly smacked her ass.

She quickly turned around blushing.

"Why did you do that?" I leaned in close to her ear.

"I touched the butt."

She giggled at my joke as I went in to shower.

Taking a quick shower. I wrapped the tail around my waist and walked out to see Ruby in her underwear trying to figure out what she wanted to wear.

I looked all over her noticing her perfect skin all over her body. She was wearing lacy black and red bra and panties.

I whistled at her.

"Man I have one damn good looking girlfriend."

She turned and blushed at my statement. Then quickly went back to deciding.

I walked over to my dresser behind her.

"Now don't turn around unless you want to see my dick." I said while wiping off my body with the towel.

I could see a small portion of her face it was extremely red.

I went through my drawers grabbing clothes to wear for the day.

After we were done getting dressed. We started walking to her teams dorm room.

Reaching there I took a step back. "You can go in first I don't want another accident like before."

Ruby nodded and walked in first motioning me to come in. I saw them on their beds talking.

"Good morning Girls."

"Good morning Gears." They all said.

Yang looked at me "so what's your plan for today to make up for disappearing?"

I smirked "it's a secret but I promise you'll enjoy it."

She was disappointed in my answer wanting to know.

We all walked out heading to breakfast together.

We bumped into team JNPR on the way there.

Once they saw me they became a bit cautious. Ruby feeling the tension in the air grabbed my hand leaning on me. They became a bit more friendly after she had done so.

"So gears is everything Cardin said true?" Pyrra asked.

"Sadly yes he was spot on to what I have done but that is a life I'm trying to put behind me. I have Ruby now and I can start a new life as a hunter."

She seemed wary at first. "I suppose everyone deserves a second chance." She muttered.

I pushed off the comment since we entered the cafeteria. Nora dashed ahead of us screaming for pancakes. Ren sighed and followed.

I wasn't all too hungry so I got a couple oranges. Ruby sat down next to me watching me peel my oranges with a military knife.

"Is that safe?"

"Maybe if I do it right."

Ruby then went and ate her food munching happily on it.

I quickly finished getting up to leave. Ruby looked at me. "Where are you going gears you aren't leaving us are you?" She looked as though she is about to cry.

"No way rubes just gonna go to my workshop I have to make a call to set up tonight." I said as I kissed her on the cheek. "You and the girls can show up once you are done eating."

Her mood instantly changed. "Okay Gears. Cya in a few I love you."

"I love you too" I said while walking away.

I opened the door to my workshop. Tank quickly ran at me. I braced myself just in time and started showing him attention. After a few moments I pulled out my scroll shutting the door and turned on the lights.

I called Junior.

"Hey there is my favorite customer. Need a shipment of booze."

"Maybe another time junior but right now I want to talk about something else. You see I have to apologize to these girls for something and I wanted to know if I could vouch for them allowing them in."

"No problem gears I just got to know their names."

"Alright junior. There is Ruby Rose I want her to get special treatment she is my girl alright. Then I have Weiss schnee, Blake belladonna, and Yang Xio-" He cut me off.

"No yang she destroyed my stools last time she was here she is not allowed in my bar."

"She will be there I will vouch for her if anything breaks I will pay you double for the damages and hospital bills of any of your workers."

"Fine but I swear gears if she pulls anything I will not hesitate to kick you and your friends out."

"Junior we both know I'm your main income. I promise I'll watch and make sure she doesn't do anything drastic."

"Fine it's alright I suppose but you have to pay me double for handling on your next shipment for this."

"A pleasure doing business also I wanted to make custom drinks for them."

"Got any ideas for them."

I went over the ideas telling him the best way they should be prepared.

"Will that be all gears?"

"Yes thank you for your cooperation."

I hung up the phone satisfied with how I dealt with things.

I plugged in my music and started to work on my motorcycle.

I worked on it for about ten minutes until I heard the door open Blake walked in first to be tackled by tank.

"GET THIS HAIRY BEAST OFF OF ME!"

I quickly whistled and he came trotting over and sat down looking at them having his tail thump on the floor.

The girls were all chuckling at Blake as she sat in the corner as far away as possible from Tank. Weiss walked up to the dog and started to cup his head. "Aww who is a cute little doggy aww it's you it's you."

I whistled again and tank ran over Weiss licking her face. Ruby and yang laughed as Weiss tried to push away the furry thing of muscle.

"He is a guard dog not some pampered pooch. Thus him being named Tank."

Yang gasped when she saw my motorcycle. "What model is this I've never seen it before."

"That's because it's the only one in existence. This is the X-1 super chopper or as I call it Dusk."

"How did you get these parts most of them are illegal to buy?"

I looked at her and smirked. "I was a merc I have my ways."

"You should let me take it for a spin."

"Hell to the nah. I have to know you won't crash it."

"Fine." She pouted.

I got up finished with my work.

And hit a switch on the bottom of my work bench. A door in the back opened up I looked at Ruby. "Follow me I got something you can try."

Yang gave me a dirty look as I led her back there. It was a shooting range and on it was my finished prototype energy weapon. She got excited.

"You mean I actually get to shoot it?"

"Yup" popping the P.

We spent the rest of the morning and afternoon trying out my various weapons.

I looked at the time 6:57. "I think we should start getting ready for my special plans for tonight."

"Okay gears."

She took my hands and we made our way back to my dorm.

"You sure you got your outfit for tonight ready." I asked.

"Yes Gears I left it on your chair."

"Okay good." As I opened my door. She walked in going to change and I grabbed her hand spinning her back towards me.

"You know we got a fair amount of time before we have to go get ready."

She looked at me and blushed. We walked over to the couch and she pushed me down on the couch kissing me. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. I won and explored the inside of her mouth. She let out a slight moan at this. I felt my other head wanting to take control but I didn't let it happen. I couldn't let it happen. We passionately kissed each other once we stopped for air there was a strand of saliva from our mouths.

"That was amazing." I said.

I glanced at the clock 7:26.

"We better start getting ready since you are on top of me I guess you can get the shower first."

"Thanks Gears." She gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked into the bathroom.

I choose to get off my ass and get something to drink. Grabbing an energy drink from the fridge I sat on my window sill gazing into the distance. I could see the beautiful woods beyond the wall. I sat there taking it all in I didn't notice she came out until she put her arms around my neck nibbling on my earlobe. "It's your turn."

Flinging my legs back inside carefully so I don't hit her. I got up stretching. Hearing my back crack. "Ah Fuck that felt good."

I walked by Ruby slapping her ass again like this morning.

"Is this going to be a routine for you every time I get a shower?"

"Maaaybe."

She sighed and started to dig through her back looking for her underwear.

I walked into the bathroom noticing she put her clothes by the hamper. I sighed.

(I'll talk to her later about it.)

I smirked noticing she left her panties and bra on top of it all.

I got undressed and threw my clothes in the hamper. Like she could've done.

I messed with the shower letting the cold water hit me soothing my skin.

Finishing up my shower I looked for a towel.

(Shit I forgot to do laundry. Ehh it's only Ruby she should be okay if I reuse her towel.) I opened the bathroom door to notice Yang there handing Ruby underwear. Yangs mouth hanged open when she saw me.

"I didn't know you always kept a rifle on you at all times gears."

I quickly slammed the door shut. Yelling through the door. "Ruby please bring me your towel!"

The door opened slightly as Ruby handed me a towel. I wrapped it around my waist noticing yang was still there and Ruby was blushing like crazy I pointed a finger at yang."you do not speak a word about what you saw."

"Well it's all I can think about now I mean Jeez gears how are you able to walk with that thing It's like so huge!" Ruby hid her face as I face palmed.

"It's not that big first off second you don't speak about my dick and lastly please leave my room so I can get dressed."

She smirked and left the room. Looking at Ruby I said "next time give me a fair warning."

"I would've but you left your scroll out here."

Feeling dumb. "Okay your right now I need to get dressed. And also can you go grab more underwear since it seems you forgot some. Me and Ruby were still in towels.

"Alright gears I needed to grab some other things as well." We both got dressed. I started putting back on my necklace and rings.

(I don't think we are ever going to hear the end of this.)

I was ready for a night wearing a black dress shirt tang top and black jeans with some Grudge high top sneakers. I grabbed the keys for my second Ride a beautiful four door convertible. I slid the keys and my wallet into my pocket.

I hummed a song while I walked over to Ruby's dorm.

I knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds yang opened the door and smirked " well if it isn't Mr. Third leg."

Weiss spoke up "I can't believe how ignorant you are coming out with out a proper way to cover yourself."

"Well I thought it was just Ruby in the room so I knew it was okay."

"So if I just started dating someone it's perfectly okay just for me to strut my stuff around them."

"Well yeah."

"Well he does have the perfect package I couldn't even see a single hair on it." Yang said.

"Yang please stop talking about my privates only Ruby should know about them."

Blake looked up from her book. "I'm fed up with it as well Gears she kept saying it was basically the size of a beef stick."

I hid my face at this comment.

"He didn't have a boner though do you know how big you have to be to do that." Yang said.

I put my hand over her mouth. "Not another word about my junk."

She nodded as I sighed. "So where is Ruby?"

Then the bathroom door flung open."I was in here grabbing my laundry."

"Alright now hurry up so we can go."

She then used her semblance to bolt through the door.

I pulled out my scroll and started playing a game on it.

I heard yang speak "I'd just like to say that it may be a bit too big for her."

"Yang stop now."

"But you have the cock of a horse."

"Yang another word and you aren't going with us."

"Fine. Don't know why you're upset about it."

"Because it's not your dick. It's mine and Ruby's Whenever she wants it."

Yangs mouth dropped open as Ruby walked.

"Did you...with him?"

Her face went a whole new shade of red."N-no we never did it all we have done was make out."

"Alright we are dropping this conversation now and going to go party. Cmon let's go."

We all walked over to a garage near the school where teachers and some students kept their personal vehicles.

We all walked in and I clicked the keys unlocking my car. It had the same color sequence as my bike.

"You also have a car?" Said Ruby

"Yeah how else am I gonna drive around five people."

We all piled into the car Ruby in the passenger seat black Weiss and yang in the back. I put my seatbelt on. "Now children make sure you buckle up for safety."

They all put on their seat belts. I put the key into the ignition hearing it purr to life.

I pulled out of the garage and drove into vale.

Listing to the radio the girls would occasionally sing along to the songs. Ruby made me join in on a couple.

I pulled into juniors and cut the engine "here we are." I said

"So we're spending our time tonight at a club?" Asked Blake

"Why yes ms. Antisocial And don't worry drinks are on me."

We all walked to the front of the of the building.

"Good evening Gears was this the party you spoke of."

"Yes it is."

The bouncer opened the doors allowing us inside. We all walked over to the bar.

"Ahh Gears I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Hello Junior can you make those special drinks I asked for them."

"No problem."

He quickly put out. The four beverages we discussed.

"One Ruby Rose Red, Weiss Ice, Blake cherry and finally one Yang pineapple."

The girls looked at the drinks.

"Oops I almost forgot The Ruby Rose Res comes with a cookie." He pulls out a saucer with one chocolate chip cookie on it.

"Well girls what are you waiting for bottoms up."

The all grabbed their drinks and sipped them. "That's really good." Ruby said she gulped down the rest then went on to eating the cookie.

The rest of the girls finished their drinks all happy with how they tasted.

"So who wants to dance?" I asked while finishing a shot of orange vodka.

"Me." Ruby then pulled me out to the dance floor and we danced to the heavy bass filling the room.

After 30 minutes we went back to the bar to get more drinks.

"Gears wait here I have to go use the bathroom."

Junior passed me another drink I took it and started sipping it when I felt two pairs of hands on my shoulders. I turned around and saw two girls wearing extremely skimpy outfits.

"Hey there tiger care to buy us some drinks." One said.

"I think I'll pass."

"Aww don't play hard to get." The other said while rubbing my arm.

"I suggest you both leave before my girl gets back here."

They giggled like I told a joke.

"You mean the little girl that just ran off honey you can do so much better."

"Why don't you come home with us and we can show you what you really have been missing." She spoke into my ear trying to rub my inner thigh.

"I'm going to stop you there no plastic surgery boob implant spray tan wearing bitch is going near my boyfriend!" I turned around and saw Ruby.

"I warned you too but you had to push it."

They stuck up their noses as they walked towards her.

"Aww is the little girl mad that her boyfriend is too old to be playing with children."

Yang walked up behind them. "I'm going to warn you now if I don't see you leave I will make sure you leave through the windows."

I quietly got the attention of a few of the men junior hired.

"I want you to stop her and take the girls in between them before things gets messy."

"Understood Gears."

The men hurried over and grabbed the two women. "I'm sorry but it's time for you to leave."

The two bouncers grabbed them and escorted them outside.

Ruby came over to me."where in the world did some people learn their manners?"

"The problem is they didn't."

She giggled as she got another Ruby red.

We went back over to the dance floor finishing our drinks. We danced for a long time. Having a blast together.

The crowd eventually separated us. I kept dancing until I heard a yelp. I walk over to see Ruby in the corner with some prick leaning over her. I saw him grab her breast and I lost it I pushed my way through the crowd and punched the guy in the jaw.

"Why the fuck you touching my girl!"

He instantly recognized who I was.

"I'm so sorry Mr.Gears sir I didn't know she was your girl." A bouncer came up behind me.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Yes I replied hang him out to dry."

I grabbed the bouncers shoulder and whispered.

"I want you to beat an inch of his life from him."

"Understood."

He grabbed the man and walked away with him I turned towards Ruby.

"Are you okay? He didn't do anything did he?"

She looked at me scared "I want to go home gears."

"We will baby girl we are going right now."

I brought her back to the bar and told Junior not to let anyone talk to her.

I went around finding yang Blake and Weiss in a drinking contest against each other. Before they started I joined in. Weiss stoped after her sixth shot Blake at 8 me and yang were tied at 10 I picked up my eleventh one and set it down without feeling a buzz. Yang got down half before her body gave out I quickly caught her putting her arm around my neck carrying her back to Ruby. Ruby had a few more drinks and was trashed she was extremely giggly while yang could barely move Weiss was a bit loopy trying to be seductive. And Blake wouldn't stop being loud she kept talking and slurring her words getting them all out of wack. I put the girls in the car and drove off.

I stopped at a fast food joint getting some food so they wouldn't feel that trashed in the morning. They all ate most of their food. I drove back and parked into my spot. I checked my watch 2:49 I sighed as I tried to help them all get out of my car we exited the garage and I started to help them all walk back helping them so they wouldn't fall over.

I got Blake yang and Weiss into their dorm and yang booked it to the bathroom throwing up.

(Fuckin light weights.)

I closed their door and helped Ruby get back to our room. I gave her some water. And she started coming onto me.

"Gears ya know *hic* since we are alone we can have some fuuun." She started feeling my inner thigh. My heads were fighting each other my demons and angels.

"No Ruby not when you are drunk maybe another time." I said while pushing her in the bed she pouted.

"You are no fun."

"Yeah yeah you'll already be feeling enough pain in the morning don't want to add more to it."

I helped her get undressed and into her pajama bottoms she didn't want to wear a top it was too hot but thankfully kept her bra on. I went down to my boxers then put on basket ball shorts. We crawled into bed

"Goodnight Ruby I love you."

"Goodnight my big cookie I love you."

I kissed her and we fell asleep together.

[End of chapter six]


	7. Ch7

I woke up seeing Ruby cuddling me. I could tell she had a hangover with how pale she was.

I carefully got out of bed and choose to be a nice human being. I opened my cabinet and got out my special first aid pack.

"Hangover fixers" the case read. I got out two bottle of pills placing on on the nightstand next to my bed with a glass of water.

I left a note just in case she woke up when I was gone.

I got dressed in basketball shorts and a Tang-top I slipped on my sneakers and headed to the other light weights. I opened their door carefully seeing if they were up. I saw Yang and Weiss in bed. I heard throwing up from the bathroom.

I knocked on the door. "You okay in there Blake I got something for the hangover."

She opened the door bags under her eyes.

"I had fun last night but fuck you never again."

"Aww don't be so cold. But anyway here you go make sure to take them with water and share with the other girls."

"Thanks what is in these?"

"Nothing that can kill you if you follow the directions I got them from the pharmacy don't worry."

Content with my explanation she got some water and popped three pills.

"Thanks Gears now I suggest you leave before the girls hug or kill you for last night."

"Point taken. Cya."

I left their room to be greeted by Ozpin.

"So enjoy your time last night?"

"Yeah Oz don't worry I'm not going to make this a habit going out with them you know it's too late for me."

"Sadly I do but if you do plan on going out make sure you give me a heads up ms. Goodwitch was about to end you."

"Point taken. Well I'll be seeing you around I should check on Ruby make sure her hangover isn't bad either. Later Oz."

I made my way back into the room and Ruby was sprawled out on the bed. I chuckled at this. I got a thirsty so I grabbed myself a beer.

After I was halfway through it she started to wake up groaning.

"How can you be drinking again you had more than us?"

"But you're forgetting I've been drinking for the last eight years."

"Oh yeah I want a shower."

I pointed at the bathroom door "All yours but first take three of the pills on the nightstand and make sure you drink the water too."

She nodded and did what she was told.

"You should start feeling better in about thirty minutes."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've used them before duh."

She became embarrassed and walked to the bathroom. I smacked her ass and she let out a squeal. She quickly closed the door.

I walked over to my couch sitting down flipping on the Tv.

The news came up they found a body badly beaten and dumped in an ally in vale it was the guy from last night. (They never let me down.) I chuckled at this flipping the channels. I found some cartoons I sipped my bear as I watched loony toons.

I got through the rest of the episode waiting for Ruby shortly after it finished I heard her exit the bathroom.

"Gears we need to do laundry we are out of clean towels." I sighed knowing that was going to be my afternoon doing all of our laundry but at least I have her to talk to.

"Alright love get your laundry together and we'll head out shortly."

She got dressed and started gathering up her laundry separating it so we had our different loads which consists of about 4 piles darks jeans towels and delicates. I grabbed two of the baskets while she grabbed the other two.

We got to the laundry room and I started putting the delicates in a washer. I saw something that caught my eye I quickly picked them up.

"Why haven't worn these for me?" I picked up a black thong with red lace and she instantly blushed trying to take them out of my hands.

"Give them to me." She demanded.

"Not until you tell me why."

"Fine." She looked down at the ground.

"I was waiting for when we choose to go to the next step. I was going to wear them to make you feel even more special." She was pushing her fingers together shyly.

I grabbed her chin and kissed her lips.

"That's adorable. I love you rubes."

"I love you too."

I finished putting the laundry in 4 different washers. So I choose to sit in the chair in the corner of the room waiting.

"So what are we gonna do now that we are waiting?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said deep into thought of things we could do. It finally hit me.

"I could grab a projector and we could play a combat game." Her eyes sparkled with this idea.

"Okay I'll go grab it keep an eye on the washers while I'm gone."

I went back to my dorm opening a trunk at the foot of my bed and grabbed the projector and games. I turned around to see Yang.

"You are an asshole and I hate you." She then hugged me.

"I thought you said you hate me."

"I did but I like you more. You are dating my sister."

"Thanks means a lot."

"Just respect her and I will stand beside you no matter what."

"Thanks yang but I love to stick around and talk about me and Ruby but I gotta go back to her I left her in the laundry room she is probably bored out of her mind."

"Oh okay can you do my laundry while you are there?"

"You're funny."

I quickly left to go back to Ruby.

I got back to see her sitting on the washer letting it shake her around.

I chuckled looking at her. She was so adorable.

"Having fun? Seems like you enjoy a good vibration." I perked my lips in a smirk.

She quickly hopped off.

"Pervert."

"You are the ones with erotic dreams." I teased.

She blushed.

"Just set it up please."

"Okay since you said please."

I quickly set up the game and turned it on.

The projection lit up.

"Ninja tournament III"

"Prepared to get your ass handed to you?" She asked

"Always." I chuckled.

We quickly started and kept using combos and dodging. (She is better than I thought.)

I choose to revert to dirty tactics to win.

I kissed her cheek quickly she became flustered and stopped moving. I quickly made work of her character

"Player 1 wins." The game read.

"No fair you cheated." Ruby pouted.

"No you just got distracted." I countered.

"Fine rematch."

We started up another game. Again we were locked in combat unable to gain an advantage.

I kissed her on the cheek again and she struggled to keep her focus. (Looks like I better amp it up.)

"Hey Ruby have I ever told you how cute your panties are?"

She became flustered and stopped moving for a slit second I used this to my advantage and won again.

"You're mean. I hate you."

"Love you too rubes." The washers went off signaling for them to be moved to the dryers.

I got up and switched two of the four loads as Ruby did the others. We finished switching them quickly.

We sat back down and I heard her stomach growl. I got hungry too. Checking the time I saw the cafeteria just closed for lunch.

"We can go to vale and get something to eat. I'll pay."

"Thank you gears."

We walked down to my workshop hand in hand.

We walked in and I grabbed Tank before he could jump on me. Ruby kept him distracted while I rolled my bike out of the workshop. I grabbed two helmets for us.

"Fire or skulls?"

"For what?"

"Your helmet do you want the one with flames or the one with a skull on it."

"I'll take the one with flames."

"You're also wearing this." I handed her the helmet and a padded leather jacket.

"I want to make sure you're safe no matter what."

I kissed her and put on my spare jacket.

I got on my bike and she hugged my back.

I started up my bike hearing it roar to life. I revved it up before heading into the city.

We drove around looking for a place for a quick bite to eat. She tapped my shoulder and pointed to a restaurant. Nodding I drove and pulled into a parking spot.

I cut the engine letting the engine die.

She took off the helmet I gave her and fixed her hair.

I took off mine and put my arm around her. We walked in to be greeted by an extremely nice greeter.

"Hello and welcome to ponderosa. Table for two sir?"

"Yes please." I replied.

She took us to a booth in the corner.

"What would you two like to drink?"

"I'll have a strawberry lemonade." Said Ruby

"I'll have a Mt. Dew."

"Your drinks will be out shortly. Enjoy your time together."

I took of the jacket and put them in the booth sitting down across from Ruby. I stuck my tongue out at her. She did it back to me. We started giggling.

"I'm so hungry. But I don't know what to get." She said.

"I'm just getting a bacon cheeseburger." I stated.

"It's what I always get."

"It sounds good well everything here sounds good."

"Well I'm not paying for you to get everything." I said

"I know I'll just get a burger too."

We waited for a bit until our drinks came out. The waitress was one of the girls from last night.

(I hope she doesn't recognize us.)

She walked over and placed down my drink staring. (Please don't recognize me.)

"Hey you were that guy from the bar last night."

"I don't know what you are talking about I didn't go drinking last night." I lied.

"I'm positive you are."

She looked at Ruby and got angry.

"And your that bitch who got us kicked out!"

She was going to pour Ruby's drink on her when I quickly got up and grabbed her wrist.

"You do that I won't hesitate to end you."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise." I glared at her she froze and realized who I was.

"Wait you are juniors favorite customer the merc Gears."

"Fuck yeah I am and I think I might complete a contract for free." She froze up again.

"Now be a good waitress and put the drink on the table and take our orders." I let go of her wrist and she was shaking terribly put Ruby's drink on the table.

"Now w-what c-can I get for you." I could see the fear oozing out of her.

"We'll take two bacon cheeseburgers." I said while sitting down in my seat.

She quickly jotted it down.

"Yes mr.Gears sir it will be out shortly." She looked as though she was about to faint. She quickly ran off to the kitchen.

"We need to work on your people skills." Ruby said.

"Why I have 7 friends and one girlfriend that's all I need. Plus she was a bitch who wanted to dump your drink on you."

"But you didn't have to threaten her."

"I told you I left that life she didn't know that so honestly it was an empty promise."

"Okay but please don't threaten her anymore."

"Unless she starts shit I won't need to she seems scared enough."

"Thank you."

I started to take a sip from my drink to ease the tension. I didn't want to make Ruby upset with me.

"So we have that field trip tomorrow with ms. Goodwitch."

Her mood improved "yeah in crimson Forrest it should be nice."

"I hear the sap there works wonders as being a replacement for syrup."

"Don't let Nora know that she'll tear the forest apart."

"True." We both giggled at this.

I took another drink. She looked nervous. I became confused.

"Something wrong Ruby?"

"Oh it's nothing don't worry about it."

"I'm your boyfriend it's my job to worry."

"I know but it's something I can't discuss in public." I took a hint and became quiet.

We sat there for about five minutes in deafening silence. Then the waitress came back with our food.

"H-here you go s-sir." She was still scared of me.

"Thank you." I poke in a strong tone displaying that my threat still stood.

"And here you go madam." She placed it down quickly.

"Before you go can you be a dear and grab the check for us we need to get out of here quickly."

She shuddered.

"Yes sir." She said before almost running away.

I went back to my meal. Ruby was wolfing down her fries.

"You weren't lying when you said you were hungry."

She nodded and continued to eat.

I grabbed the burger and started to eat.

We were halfway through our meal when the waitress came back with the bill and a bag of cookies.

"Here is the bill and a gift saying I'm sorry."

I shot her a look.

"Thank you now please leave us to our meal."

"Y-yes sir."

We quickly finished our meal and I grabbed the bag of cookies and the bill. We walked hand in hand towards the cashier to pay and leave.

"Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes it tasted delicious." I replied.

I payed the bill and we left. I put on my jacket and helmet as Ruby did the same.

I heard a click of a gun moving a bullet into the chamber behind my head.

"Y-you are a monster that shouldn't live."

I slowly turned around.

She flinched and stepped back.

"I'm g-going to end you and save people's lives."

I removed my helmet.

"Are you now. Because it looks like you are cowering in fear."

She aimed at my head the gun rattling.

I quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it at her.

Fear plastered her face.

(I could easily end her life. No Ruby is here and I gave up that life.)

I unloaded the magazine from the gun and emptied the chamber I threw the gun and mag across the parking lot.

I put my helmet back on and got on my bike the lady didn't move. Ruby got on and hugged my back.

I made the bike roar to life. And drove away back to beacon.

I parked my bike in my garage. We got of the bike and took off our helmets. She looked at me I thought she would be disappointed in me but she was happy.

"You truly left that life behind. I'm proud of you."

I was shocked. She kissed me reassuring me.

"Now let's finish our laundry."

I nodded in compliance.

We got back to the laundry room finding our laundry done. We took it out and brought it back to my room. We put it by the couch saving to fold it for later.

She grabbed the collar of my jacket. She pulled me into a deep kiss. We fought for dominance and I let her win as she explored my mouth. We made out until we were dying for air.

"I'm proud of you Gears. I love you even with your past."

I felt better about my life happy with how things have turned out.

"But I have one thing I want to request of you."

"And what would that be love."

"I know the reason you drink was because you were in a terrible place."

I knew she was going to ask this eventually but I said nothing.

"I'm not asking you to quit just tone it down live a bit longer."

She had a hint of fear in her eyes.

"I will because I love you."

Her eyes got that bright carefree happiness again making me feel better.

I felt tired from everything that transpired from today. Looking at the clock I saw the time 8:47 a bit early to turn in but I don't care. Ruby yawned on my chest.

"You tired too?"

"Yeah plus we have that thing tomorrow."

"Let's go to bed then."

I said picking her up her head on my chest I put her on the bed and got undressed to my boxers.

Ruby did the same throwing her clothes at me while taking them off. I crawled into bed with her.

She pressed her body to my side using my shoulder as a pillow.

"Goodnight Ruby I love you."

She kissed me.

"I love you too."

[End of chapter 7]


	8. Ch8

I haven't had a nightmare since Ruby started sleeping with me. It felt nice to be cleared from the evils in my life for once.

I smiled and caressed Ruby's hair while she slept. She looked so beautiful. Hard to think she'd fall for me.

I heard her give out a moan and started to stretch. She was adorable.

"Good morning Gears."

"Good morning Rubes."

I carefully brushed my lips on hers. I loved waking up with her in my arms.

"We have that field trip today don't we?" I asked

"Yup." She said popping the P.

I groaned "I don't wanna go. I want to stay in bed with you all day."

"As lovely as that sounds you are going." She said while kicking me off my bed.

I hit the floor with a thud.

"You kicked me out of my own bed. I'm hurt."

Just then my scroll started to go off I grabbed it and answered the call.

"Hello jims sperm bank you wank it we Tank it how can I assist you?" I heard Ruby giggle.

"Now is not the time for jokes Gears."

(Oops I fucked up.)

"My apologies Ozpin. What do you need help with?"

"I need you to assist ms. Goodwitch by going ahead and clearing out some Grimm."

"I guess so but you know my price."

"The 5,000 lien will be transferred to your account after the field trip. I will be docking pay if any of the students get harmed while on the trip."

"Seems fair I'll head out shortly. Do you have my transportation ready?"

"Yes it has all been prepared. I suggest you leave shortly."

"Can do. Gears out." I hung up the call.

I stood up from the floor. Ruby looked at me.

"So who called and what do you need to do?"

"It's Ozpin have to go ahead and clear out some Grimm no big deal."

"Aww so no time for us to cuddle."

"Sadly not."

I then quickly jumped on the bed on top of her.

"But I'll leave you something you can enjoy while I'm gone."

I kissed her. Before getting out a box.

"Here you go. Just for you enjoy it while I'm gone."

She opened it to find many pictures of me. She blushed.

"Why do you have these extremely revealing photos of you?"

"I once had a job to assassinate a model for a porn catalog for girls. I pretended to be a new model to get in close for the kill I had a couple photo shoots getting some lovely pictures of me"

"Well they are more than- damn." I saw her mouth hang open at one of the pictures.

"Can you believe they wanted that as the cover photo of the magazine I mean I'm only in a small Mankini. It hurt wearing it."

"I can tell." She said not taking her eyes off the picture.

"Don't worry they are laminated. So they are water proof."

She blushed and hid under the covers hearing this.

"But I'm gonna go get ready I have a lot to do." I said walking my dresser. "By the way don't let yang get ahold of those or else you'll have a lot of girls chasing after me."

"Okay."

"Oh and also. Here." I threw her a box of tissues.

"Don't be late to the bullhead."

I was dressed as I walked out. I had my pistols loaded and my sword strapped to my back with my knife at my back. I was ready.

I was walking to the front of the school. When I got a text from Ruby. "I owe you for this."

I laughed as I replied. "Maybe I could get some pictures too?"

"I'll think about it. But have fun on your mission."

I arrived at the bullhead being debriefed by Ozpin.

"There is about 4 herds of bewolves and ursa found in the area eliminate by any means necessary. Just make sure you are finished before they arrive. I will later send you the coordinates of where they will be landing. Good luck Gears and happy hunting."

"It'll be a cake walk for sure." Hopping into the bullhead.

Timeskip*

I was above the drop zone of the mission I gave the pilot a thumbs up meaning he can head back while I jumped out of the aircraft.

I always loved the free fall. It was what made my missions the best.

I put my arms out to slow my decent.

(I'm about 200 feet and closing.)

(150)

(100)

(Now)

I took out Nebula and put my semblance into action making my sword a jet pack making it shoot intense flames slowing my decent greatly.

I stopped at the tree line and did a combat roll landing safely. I got up and eyes my surroundings. The tree sap left a sweet scent in the air.

I was enjoying my surroundings when I heard a howl not to far off.

(Time to go to work) I holstered my sword and pulled out my pistols. I ran over to where I heard the howl. In a clearing I found a herd of bewolves. They just finished killing something.

I aimed one of my pistols at the Alfa shooting it in the mask making it disappear into ash instantly.

The bewolves quickly learned of my presence and ran at me. I stood there calmly and started to pick them off one by one as they ran at me. The last one reached me as I ran out of bullets in the mag for one of my pistols.

It tried to swipe at me with its claws. I rolled out of the way getting back far enough to bust a cap into its skull.

"Well one herd down three to go." I reloaded my pistols. I began focusing my aura to make my presence more noticeable by all the Grimm nearby.

I simply sat down waiting for any Grimm wanting a snack.

I began thinking about Ruby and what she is probably doing right now. I felt my member get hard at the thought.

"Ahh if only she was here."

I kept waiting for Grimm I was about to get up when I heard the roar of a gang of ursa. I got up and got into my battle stance. Then I heard growing behind me. I turned to see another bewolf pack. Then I noticed more ursa coming out of the tree line to my left.

"I like these odds. It's finally a fair fight."

I took out Nebula. Infusing it with lightning. I stood ready as the Grimm started to surround me. I charged up the lightning bringing it into a slash around me pushing the lightning out I wiped out some of the Grimm.

They quickly closed in on all sides of me. The bewolves were the first to get to me. Two were at opposite ends of each other. One tried to swipe at my entire body I jumped out of the way letting it kill a member of its pack. I then ran up stabbing it in the ribs. An ursa got behind me and I ripped my sword out of the bewolf to block the ursa's attack. I slid my blade against its arm chopping it off. Brought the blade back to slash off its head.

I noticed that the Grimm were trying to work together I began charging another electric attack. The rest of the bewolf pack charged coming at me. I used the charged slash to kill the rest of them.

The ursa were all that remained. They began to make a kill circle around me. I switched my power to fire charging it up. Waiting for the perfect time to strike. Then they closed the circle in around me I jumped into the air and activated the charge spraying flames down to where I was burning them to a crisp. I landed on the burnt grass as I saw one of the ursa Alfa run away.

(Hopefully it doesn't cause any problems.)

I took out my scroll and called Ozpin.

"Mission was successful. It is safe for the students. That of corse are being trained to fight these monsters."

"Well done Gears. I will be sending them there shortly. And it seems that that intensity of Grimm would be too much for them."

"I understand I will be waiting for their arrival."

I hung up the call looking at my messages.

I found Ruby has repaid the favor giving me naughty photos and videos.

I was barely able to contain myself.

I noticed at the bottom she sent a text.

"Hope you enjoy these while not being too distracted to fight. I also folded the laundry because I love you xoxo"

I smiled to myself and rested up against a tree waiting for my Rose to arrive.

Time skip*

I heard an engine close by so I got up from my nap. I made my way over getting under the bullhead. It dropped down into the clearing landing on the ground. I saw ms.Goodwitch step of being a gentleman I held out my hand and helped her out of the aircraft. "Thank you Gears you aren't as mindless as you lead to believe."

I tried not to trip her I quickly regained my composure. "As cruel as ever. Ever think why that's why no man wants to stick around she cracked me with her whip as she walked into the forest. I went over by team Rwby. Weiss handed me a bag of something.

"I heard you had to skip out on breakfast so here." She shoved the bag of food into my arms.

"Thanks ice queen." She quickly looked away from me.

"Your welthon- I mean your welcome." She blushed and looked away I knew exactly what happened.

I saw Ruby hiding behind yang with a smirk on her face.

"Nice photo shoot there stud." I gritted my teeth.

"What all did you see?"

"All of them I heard Ruby swooning over something so I came in when she went to take a shower and found some amazing photos of you. By the way you should clean your sheets Ruby had a grand old time." Yang winked at me.

I sighed "You need to learn this thing called privacy and to stop showing Blake and Weiss."

"Hey they think you are just as big of a stud. They even kept a picture I think Blake has hers as her bookmark now. You know most guys egos would be through the roof right now but you have stayed more level headed."

I looked at her. "It was how I was raised I never went for the spotlight I always stayed in the shadows."

I turned around and walked off. Not giving a fuck about the dumb photos. I found a nice tall tree and climbed up it.

I hated thinking about my family. I hated that I was born into that.

I got to the top and surveyed the land watching the students. I saw Jaune with Cardin immediately I knew something was up. I went over to where team JNPR and RWBY was. I saw Pyrra immediately I knew she was upset about Jaune. That man couldn't see she has a crush on him. I almost pity him.

"Hey Pyrra everything alright with Jaune I saw him around Cardin."

"He is just hanging out with his new buddy." I felt the sarcasm like a knife.

I knew Jaune and Cardin were looking at us. I saw them in the corner of my eye Jaune was ready to throw some sap on me. No doubt Cardin still holds a grudge against me. (Cmon man grow a pair get back at Cardin)

He lowered the jar and threw it at Cardin.

(There you go man. Finally got something right.)

I ran up a tree and hopped tree to tree to watch the aftermath. I knew Jaune was finally going to end his bully.

Jaune was outmatched against all four of them. He hit the ground bruised. Cardin picked up Jaune ready to beat his face in.

I unholstered my pistol and waited for the worse.

As Cardin went to punch him Jaune glowed brightly unlocking his arua.

Cardin dropped him. Then the Alfa ursa came back smelling the sap on Cardin. He got out his mace prepared to fight it.

(He doesn't stand a chance.)

The ursa knocked out the mace from his hands he was defenseless I couldn't help but laugh. I aimed my pistol ready to kill it when Jaune ran up protecting Cardin.

(Somebody had their balls drop.)

Jaune ran at the ursa blocking its attack. He was easily overpowered. I kept my pistol aimed and waited to see how well jaune will do.

(Don't give up now man.)

He charged again I saw his shield glow black blocking the attack as he severed the beasts head.

I looked down to see Pyrra.

(Of course.)

I slid out of the tree landing next to her.

"Nice job helping him there."

"Well it seemed like you weren't keen on helping."

"I'm hurt. I didn't help yes but before he could die I would've shot it had my pistol locked on it the entire time. I just wanted Jaune to feel like a hero."

"And a hero he shall be."

"Don't tell anyone about this he deserves it and I deserve the full check."

I said while walking away I found Cardin and his cronies. I jumped in front of them gun still drawn.

"If you fuck sticks think you can pick on anyone again I won't hesitate to pull the trigger." I pointed the gun at them. I noticed a wet spot grow around Cardin's pants.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" they all said in unison before running off.

I turned around to be tackled by a fast ball of red.

It was Ruby she had me in a tight hug.

"Thank you for looking out for Jaune and I'm sorry about the pictures I should've put them away."

"Hey I don't care as long as they aren't spread around the school."

"Okay but." She got close to my ear.

"I'll make it up to you tonight. My special hunter." She bit my earlobe playfully before running off going back to her friends.

And there I was lying on the ground with a boner.

(I honestly love this woman and how playful she is.)

I got up and brushed myself off. I began walking over to the group. We were done and heading to back to beacon.

[end of chapter 8]

Just a quick warning next chapter will be a lemon so be prepared grab your lotion and tissues it's gonna be great chapter.


	9. Ch9

A/N Alright here we go this is my first lemon but my friends tell I'm particularly good at writing lemons so if you wish to keep the innocence you know of Ruby please skip this chapter if however you are a horny bastard like me please continue reading don't worry if you don't read it you'll just miss out on maybe some jokes but not the story.

I'm out.

Peace.

I just finished coming back from Vale to pick up. Some things for tonight. I wanted to make sure our first wasn't our last. Because I know if I accidentally get her pregnant I'm a dead man.

I looked at my dorm room and saw a sticky note on it.

Get ready for a wild ride - Ruby

I felt my friend downstairs wanting to break free.

I opened the door to see the lights dimmed.

(Romantic lighting a little cliche but I can dig it. I shut the door behind me.

"Honey I'm home." I called out

Ruby came out of the bathroom. My mouth dropped.

She wore red and black thigh high lacy socks which were attached to a lacy garter belt she had on the lacy thong she talked about and a lacy bra it all was breathtaking.

She looked at me and chuckled.

"Gears you are drooling."

"How could I not be drooling. You are breathtaking. Where did you get all that?"

"Yang got it for me jokingly saying for when the time came to straddle a horse." She blushed at this.

I walked to her wrapping my arms around her.

"So you want to saddle up on a bucking bronco?"

"More than anything."

I grabbed her putting her on the front of me as I kissed her walking over to the bed. I put her down on the bed not braking the kiss. She rubbed her hand up and down my back. We stopped our breathless kiss. She tugged at my shirt pulling it off then we continued our kiss. I started to slowly make my way down to her neck leaving "love bites" all over the left side of her neck. She moaned out in pleasure. I continued leaving bites as I undid her bra.

I stopped to fully remove her bra. Her breasts were amazing she had almost a d cup. Her nipples perked up slightly. They were stunning.

I started to suck on one while teasing the other with my hand. I kept massaging her nipple with my hand and tongue. She kept moaning loudly gripping the back of my hair. I moved on to its twin and gave the same pleasurable punishment.

She began trying to unbuckle the belt to my jeans. I took a step back as she got on her stomach to get a better angle working on the belt and jeans. She got of the bed while pulling down my jeans. Sh noticed the huge bulge in my boxers she slid down my boxers revealing my member. She grabbed it with her soft hands and started working it giving me a fully erect boner.

She began to slowly lick the side of it making sure she didn't miss a spot. She opened her mouth and started to lick the tip. She stopped for a second pushing me on the bed. She began to take my member going as deep as she can. Which to my surprise was the base of my cock. She slowly bobbed her head up and down on my member. I moaned in pleasure of this. She began moving her head up and down faster sucking in the entire thing. I moaned louder nearing my climax. I tapped her shoulder signaling this and she moved faster sucking as hard as she could.

I came in her mouth. It was more than she expected but she managed to swallow all of it.

She opened her mouth showing me she did.

"That was delicious." She said.

"Now it's my turn to return the favor."

I put her on the bed where I was. I undid the attachment from the stockings and garter belt so I could slid off her thong.

I saw her freshly shaved pussy. It puffed out just the right way it looked delicious.

I reattached her stockings and garter belt saving them for later.

I moved my face near her clit as I began softly licking. She instantly grabbed my hair again bringing me in closer. I crept up my fingers and began to ease them into her pussy. She moaned loudly. I started to move my hand slowly at first. Making my two fingers felt every millimeter inside of her. I began to pick up the speed licking her clit faster as I moved my hand rapidly. She arched her back to this. Moaning my name.

I removed my fingers and started to use my tongue only. I licked the inside of her tasting her delicious juices. I moved my tongue faster again she arched her back she began tapping my head signaling she was close. I started moving my tongue in spastic patterns hearing her moan more then she came. I licked out her delicious juices.

I got on top of her leaning into her face. He grabbed the back of my head kissing me deeply our tongues battling for dominance I quickly over came her and explored the inside of her mouth. We eventually broke our kiss. I looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure this is your first time? Because if it is damn I'm a mega virgin."

She giggled.

"Let's just say I have a creative imagination."

"But are you sure you want to do this. I mean there is no going back after this."

"I'm completely sure I want you to take my virginity away."

I went into the shopping bag and pulled out a bag of condoms. I grabbed one tearing it open. I slipped the condom on and positioned myself at her entrance she grabbed my shoulders as I slowly slipped into her she yelled in pleasurable pain.

I groaned feeling the tightness of her pussy around me I slid in deeper going to the base of my member. She grabbed my back digging her nails into me. Though heavy breaths she told me I can move. I slowly started to pump. Thrusting in and out of her gently.

"Go faster gears I want it really bad."

Following her order I moved my hips faster. She screamed in ecstasy. She wrapped her legs around me. I Began to pick up the pace moving quickly in and out of her. She arched her back. I layer down on top of her propping my self up with my elbows kissing her while I kept thrusting into her I felt near I began to move as fast as my hips could take. She moaned my name. I tapped her thigh signaling that I was close. She wrapped her legs tightly around me forcing me to keep going until I came.

I slowly slipped out of her making sure the condom didn't come off.

We both were breathing heavily but we both knew it was far from over. She took the condom of me tying it and throwing it away while grabbing another one.

"This time I'm on top and you are on your back."

I could hardly speak. I love how energetic she was. She licked the excess cum off of me before she slid on the condom. She positioned herself above my member. She slowly eased down on it. She squealed from how good it felt.

She got down to the base of my member and began rocking her hips. I moaned from the pleasure. She put her hand on my chest stabilizing herself. As she moved quickly picking up the pace. She began moving up and down on my member. Hearing her bubble butt slap every time she came down on it. I grabbed her hips helping her move up and down on my member.

She kept going keeping the pace. She got tired collapsing on me.

I then changed positions with her putting her on all fours. I got on my knees and slowly pushed myself into her. I grabbed onto her ass while I began increasing the speed making her moan. I kept going moaning her name as she moaned mine.

We were in bliss. She fell to her elbows due to how fast I was going. She moaned louder as I started going deeper into her.

She yelled profanities while drawing near to another climax. I also was drawing close. I quickly kept up the pace moving faster and faster. I was about to climax. I tapped her ass signaling this as I grabbed her garter belt and started going faster. We both climaxed at the same time. I slowly slid out of her. I tied the condom throwing it away. I then fell down beside her.

"Best...Night...Ever..." I said between heavy breaths.

"I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

"I feel the same way."

"I love you Gears."

"I love you too Ruby and nothing is going to change that."

I kissed her. I got out of bed and tired off the lights.

I crawled into bed with her not bothered to put on clothes. We cuddled as we fell asleep together.

[End of Chapter 9]

So this was a nice chapter i enjoyed all of the dirty sex I had to write.

Well I complete the next chapter sometime soon

I'm out

Peace


	10. Ch10

It's been a couple since that day. Ruby could hardly walk the day after. Yang wants us in a grave either out of envy or hatred of me. I didn't care I loved that night of ecstasy.

Today I knew was different. I woke up to Ozpin calling me.

"Hey Oz what's up?"

"Gears I need you to come up to my office at you my office whenever you have time I have a mission for you."

"Got it I'll be up there shortly."

I looked down at Ruby who was clinging to me. I always felt bad to disturb her. I carefully slipped out of her hold and replaced me with a pillow.

I wrote a note for her. Telling her I'll be back later.

I quickly got dressed in my normal attire. I reloaded my guns always wanted to use fresh bullets.

I made my way over to Ozpin's tower. His voice didn't sound urgent. But that doesn't mean I should go at a snail's pace. I walked into the elevator. Clicked the button and leaned against the wall. Waiting for my stop.

The doors opened. I saw Ozpin at his desk. I walked in. He was deep into thought. I chose to snap him out of it by speaking.

"Good morning Ozpin. What mission is in store for me today?"

He slipped out his thoughts and looked at me.

"Good morning Gears. I apologize for being out of it I have been thinking of some pressing matters involving the students."

"It's alright Ozpin. It comes with being a headmaster."

"Alright gears now to your mission."

He took a sip from his coffee.

"A small village has a large number of Grimm coming to its walls. I need you to camp out there and take out the Grimm. It is vital to ensure their safety. Which is why I'm sending you and a team of your choice. This will be a week long mission so I suggest people you can get along with and trust."

"I already have one in mind. I want team RWBY with me. I find there tactics can help me battle the Grimm plus I know them personally so getting along will not be an issue."

"I thought you were going to say that. But no matter I want you to get prepared. You will be leaving shortly."

"Okay but before I think you are forgetting something important."

"Ahh yes your payment. I will be rewarding you 750,ooo lien. I think you'll find that pleasurable."

"It's honest money. Of course it is. I don't have to hurt people I get to save them. By the way what was the name of the village?"

"Rookridge known for its springs and water falls."

"Beginning to sound more like a get away then a mission."

I went into the elevator and clicked the button heading back. The name it stuck to me. It sounded vaguely familiar.

I headed to Team Rwby's room. I knocked on the door.

"It's open." Weiss yelled.

I opened the door to see them packing their bags.

"I'm guessing Ozpin already told you about the mission."

"Yes I do think it should be quite simple." Blake said while zipping up her bag.

"It should be fun hanging around you tiger." Yang smirked at me. I sighed.

"Well meet me at my dorm when you are done I have to get packed."

I left their room. I began singing one of my favorite songs. Bullet by Hollywood undead.

It wasn't the most appropriate but I enjoyed the song. I made it back to the dorm I walked in to have a pillow hit me in the face.

Ruby was angry.

"How can you walk away and leave me snuggling with a pillow I'd rather be woken up." She pouted her lips. She looked adorable. I picked up the pillow and threw it on the bed. I saw Ruby already packed my bag for me.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She tried to stay mad at me but it melted away. I kissed her.

"I'm sorry will you forgive me?"

"I hate how much I love you."

"What it's not like it's a bad thing."

"You're not wrong. But I can't even stay mad at you."

"So why be mad at me I'm awesome."

I kissed her again.

I heard a whistle. I looked to see Yang and the others in the doorway.

"Don't be getting frisky we need to go to the mission."

I groaned.

"Fine let's go."

I picked up my duffle bag and grabbed Ruby's hand as we walked out.

We got to the front of the school where Ozpin was waiting by the bullhead.

"I took the liberty of gathering some magazines of ammo for your weapons you should find another duffle bag on the ship."

"Thank you Ozpin."

We all got on the bullhead. It took off flying to our destination.

Time skip*

We arrived at our landing point. It was a few minutes outside of the town. I stepped off the bullhead with the ammo bag and my bag slung on my shoulders. I took a deep breath in smelling the forest. It was the only thing I missed about living in a small town.

We walked around finding a good spot to set up camp. We found one near a waterfall that went into a spring. It was a wonderful sight.

I had something gnawing the back of my head I felt like I've seen this before. I pushed the feeling off and turned to the girls.

"Alright so we need food and to set up camp the four of you can get food while I set up camp."

"You sure you don't need help gears?"

"Positive I basically was camping for four years living as a merc it'll be easy. Just make sure you girls get mainly non perishables we don't have a way to keep normal food fresh unless you girls can buy a cooler. I'm sure I can supply ice with my semblance."

"Alright stud." Yang smiled she loved to piss me off.

"I'll see you girls back here in let's say noonish. I'll cook when you get back."

"Okay buy gears love you." She kissed me quickly

And walked away with the girls.

It took me about an hour to set up everything and gather enough Fire wood for the entire mission. I snapped my fingers and sent sparks onto the tinder for the fire it ignited instantly.

(It has its uses.)

I tended to the Fire making sure it'll last all day.

The spring was inviting making me want to go for a swim. I went into the tent and got changed into some swim trunks. I walked around to the top of the waterfall.

(Go big or go home.)

I jumped into the water having the refreshing water hit me all over at once. It woke me up. I came up and floated there on top of the water enjoying the cool water on my back.

I stayed there and stared into the sky enjoying the open air. I felt the water get colder. It was getting extremely cold. I went to head out and realized I couldn't the spring was frozen. I was able to move my head to the side to see an angry ice queen.

"The hell do you think your doing?!?"

"I spoke up well I was enjoying a nice swim until someone bothered me."

I used my semblance encasing myself in Fire.

She was shocked to see what I was doing. I quickly got my arm free and pushed myself out of the ice.

I snapped my fingers and a small shot of lightning hit her. She shrieked.

"Y-you asshole!"

"Don't freeze my spring!"

I caught myself on fire. Completely unthawing the spring in seconds.

She looked amazed. I was back chilling in the spring. I heard Ruby call for me. I swam to the shore and walked out of the spring.

"Hey Gears how's the water?"

"Refreshing until Ice queen messed with it."

"Hey you were slacking off."

"I finished my job how was I slacking."

"Where is all the firewood."

"Ya know that giant ass pile behind the tents."

"Fine you finished but you also said you would cook for us."

"Okay where is all the food?"

"We brought back the non perishables while yang and Blake went looking for a cooler or something."

"Okay so Ill got hunting text them saying we won't need meat."

I went into my tent getting changed.

"Wait you hunt?"

"Yes ice queen I lived alone for 4 years."

"Oh yeah."

"I'm trying to break my record of 15 minutes. Get out your stop watches."

I ran into the woods with my arsenal of weapons.

I went tree to tree quietly running around looking for an animal to kill.

After a few minutes of running around the forest I saw a herd of deer.

(It's like they want me to kill them.)

I took out my pistol and shot two of them making them drop instantly to the ground.

The rest off the herd ran off but I didn't care this was plenty.

I got some rope out of my pocket and tied them together. They weren't my biggest kills. But they were decent size. I started to drag them out of the woods.

I got out with my kills to hear bickering.

"How can you be so reckless doing it with him? He was after all your first wasn't he?"

"Well yeah but it felt so good and I couldn't pass that up."

"He has probably screwed thousands of women."

"He actually was a virgin he didn't care about sex he never wanted to sleep with girls that would just leave him by tomorrow morning."

"That's surprising coming out of his mouth."

"But he hasn't lied to me."

"Ruby you don't know anything about his past."

"He doesn't want to think about his past."

"Likely story. He is a merc that can't be trusted."

I had enough of her.

"So you want to know about my past I'll fuckin tell ya! It was fucking hell!"

Weiss and Ruby jumped hearing me yell.

"Ya know princess I'm not happy of the things I had to do to people! Day in day out kill rob and steal!"

I fell to my knees crying knowing the things I have done.

"Gears you don't need to talk about it."

Ruby ran up and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I wish I could take it back I wish I could take it all back."

I cured into her shoulder as yang and Blake came back into camp. They saw me and were shocked to me crying.

"Ruby what happened?"

"Weiss is a bitch."

Weiss gasped at Ruby saying this. It has surprised me that she swore at her.

I wiped my eyes and stood up.

"So you really want to know about my past about how I had to be a terrible person. I'll tell all of you. After I finish cleaning up my kill."

I pointed behind me to the two deer behind me.

Yang and Blake were surprised at this.

"So that's why we didn't need meat."

"Did you girls bring a cooler?"

"The biggest they had and a couple small ones."

"Okay I need the biggest one."

They brought me the biggest cooler. Then I started to gut the deer.

Weiss was disgusted by this display.

"Why are you doing that?"

Annoyed I still answered her.

"It's called gutting and you do it because we don't eat some of the organs and also so it doesn't stink."

"That's barbaric."

"Will it make you happy telling you that I gave it a quick death. It's not like it's still alive."

She nodded before turning her back to me and staring at the fire.

I finished gutting and processing the deer. I had the Ruby being the fastest run into town and get me some bags to store the meat into. The two deer almost filled the cooler just leaving enough room for ice.

I grabbed a cup scooped up some water from the lake and froze it I then crushed the ice filing the cooler Weiss helped out feeling bad about talking behind my back.

I was cooking steaks. When they gathered around the fire.

"So gears can you tell us about your past now we are all very curious." Ruby said.

I sighed it was long and deep.

"Well first off my name isn't Gears. My real name is Andrew Hasson."

"Why not tell anyone your real name?"

"Because I didn't want that life I wanted that life and name to die."

I heard a branch break behind me. I turned around gun drawn.

I saw a face I hoped to never see again in my life.

My little brother.

"So you mean all this time you were alive and never wanted to see us again?"

"God damn it. I'm going to have some words with Ozpin when I get back and yes Colton I never wanted to see you again. But since I'm talking about my shitty life might as well show you girls where it started. Colton we're going home."

"Okay Andrew." He ran up and hugged me.

"Two things first off don't hug me. We are too old for that" I pushed him off of me.

"Second thing my name is now Gears."

"I'm sorry it's just you've been gone for eight years. I've missed you."

"How long did it take for you to realize I was gone. My guess is about a month."

He stood there silent looking down I knew I was right.

"So don't say shit like that and take us back to the house."

Before we left I wrapped up the food and put it in one of the coolers.

I doused the fire and off we went heading to the place I once called home.

We arrived there shortly I saw my so called family outside. I despised their existence.

"Look who decided to come crawling back what's wrong got no money." My father said.

I pulled out my gun and aimed at his head anger ripping through my mind he immediately froze with fear.

"Let's get one thing straight in not staying here Im living at beacon I don't need money from you poor fucks."

Ruby quickly ran forward and took the gun out of my hands.

"Gears I want all your weapons now."

I sighed. I pulled out my sword other pistol my knife and my SMG and my grenades handing them all to her.

My idiot father spoke up again.

"What is she your guardian?" He chuckled.

I pulled the last knife out of my boot I threw it it whizzed by his head hitting the front door with a thunk.

"No its more like she doesn't want me to kill you. She is my girlfriend. This is her team. Yang Xio Long her sister, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss schee. And I promise any of you lay a finger on them I'll beat you to death with my fists."

My mother finally spoke up pushing my ignorant father out of the way.

"Well it's lovely to meet all of you we just finished dinner you should come join us."

My older sister opened the door leaving the knife in the door. The rest of my family followed her in. I reached the doorstep ripping the knife out of the door handing it to Ruby.

"While we are here don't let me touch my weapons. If I do I'll officially be an orphan." She saw the sincerity in my eyes. The girls looked at me in fear for my family.

"This goes for you three at all costs do not let me near my weapons."

They nodded in agreement.

"Okay I'll make sure we stop you." Yang said cracking her knuckles.

"But if I get into a fistfight don't stop me until they yield or pass out it's common in this family but if one pulls a weapon stop it then."

"Why is your family so mean?" Weiss said

"It's barbaric to treat each other that way."

"Oh no it's only towards me. Like I said they hate me."

We walked in and saw a big meal on the table I took a seat next to Ruby.Weiss sat next to her Blake and yang on the opposite side. Yang was near my brother. My sister sat on the left hand side of me. She looked at me in disgust.

"So where have you been the last eight years?"

"Wow no welcome back or a fake I missed you that's harsh. But I was a merc I killed lied and stole for the eight years. This year however I am training to be a hunter with these four girls."

I pointed at team Rwby.

"These girls are the closest thing I have to an actual family."

My mother gasped.

"We ARE your family and we cannot be replaced."

"I think I can replace you nicely with a fucking casket."

My father looked at me with hatred.

"You can't speak to your mother like that."

"What are you gonna do you fat fuck ground me oh wait I don't fucking live here anymore. I got in close with the headmaster of beacon. He has treated me more like a on than you did Edward."

"I am your father and you will address me as such."

"I'll call you that when I actually want to be related to this fucking family."

My family grew quiet my brother spoke up.

"So you truly haven't missed us at all."

"What would I miss about a family with a drunk asshole father a mother who blows every guy she sees a sister who treats me like she stepped in shit when she is around me and a brother too worried about him shoving his dick into some random chick! I hated this can't you see that! Why I never spent time with you as a family! I was treated like shit for ten fucking years! At least the eight I spent killing in cold blood I had people who cared about me! Who didn't take a fucking month to realize I left! You guys can't even treat me with enough respect to show you appreciate my existence!" I slammed my fists down on the table making everyone jump.

Ruby grabbed my hand trying to calm me down.

"You know I had an offer to kill all of you for 5,000,000 liens and I let you live. Because I respected you enough to let you live your lives while I out there I hoped one day you'll all find happiness. Finding it in whatever fucking way you deemed fit. But it looks like nothing has changed you don't house any sorrow for my absence."

Team RWBY looked at me with concern.

"But I've found my happiness and it's far the fuck away from all of you. I found friends who will always have my back. A place I can call home and most importantly I have a girlfriend who loves me unconditionally. I personally believe she is the one able to look past all my imperfections and mistakes to make me want to be what I truly want to be a hunter a good person. Something you never made me feel whenever I was here all I wanted to do was kill and I had my fill of that for eight years as a merc. I'm above all of you now you guys are no longer worth my time."

I got up from the table.

"Lets go we are leaving in done here I think you girls know enough about my past here." I turned away from the table.

"Where do you think you are going son?" I heard my father yell.

"Back to where I'm loved. I'll see you in hell."

click*

I saw he had a gun pointed at Ruby I instantly got angry.

"Now Andrew you are going to stay here and take care of us with all the money you got from your days as a merc because I know you got payed well for your duties."

I saw my brother having a knife to Yang's throat my mother and sister had guns pointed at Blake and Weiss. I was to far away to do anything. I had no weapons. And I couldn't save all of them with my semblance alone.

"I'll stay if you let them go."

"Gears we aren't leaving without you." Ruby said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be alright Ruby trust me I know what I have to do."

"I don't know Dad I like this blonde right here she has a nice set on her."

"If you violate her I will rip off your balls and shove them down your throat."

"You are in no position to be making threats there Andrew."

"I told you that boy died along time ago he died when I became a merc. That version was weak and frail. I'm Gears now."

My family laughed at me.

"You always are going to be pathetic. Just some pathetic excuse for a life." My mother spat at me.

Ruby looked at me.

"Gears you know that promise I wanted you to keep about giving up on your old ways."

"Yes Ruby I do why does that matter now."

"I want you to teach them a lesson these are not people they are just as bad as Grimm."

My dad shoved the gun into her.

"You think the wee man over there can save you he is pathetic."

I let go all humanity I had. I heard the sound I hated most my laugh. My insane laugh. The laugh for bloodlust and death. Everyone looked at me with fear in their eyes.

"Why are you laughing? We have the girls and we won't hesitate to end them." He started to shake getting a white knuckle grip on the gun.

"You are wrong about me I'm not pathetic...I'm a monster." I rushed forward grabbing the gun and sucker punching my father across the face.

My family looked at me with fear plastered on their faces. I took the gun and shot my mom and sister in the hand making them drop their weapons. I pointed the gun at my brother. I saw a wet mark Appear around his crotch. He wanted to speak but couldn't.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?" I began laughing as I picked up the table with one arm and threw it across the room. He stood there trembling inching the knife towards Yangs throat.

"I-I'll do it D-Don't think I won't." I began walking forward. He stood there in fear.

I lunged forward grabbing his head. I picked him up my fingers having a death grip on his head.

"P-please don't kill me." He stammered.

"Coward." I said while throwing him into the wall. It cracked and he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Please don't kill us Andrew we love you please come to momma." My mother looked at me I saw the cowardice in her eyes.

"Don't make me puke. You raggedy old hag. Plus you are pleading to the wrong person. My name is Gears."

I dropped the gun on the floor.

"It's a waste of my time just to end you. Now stay the fuck out of my life. All of you aren't family you all are a disgrace. It's absolutely pathetic."

I turned away from them. I heard my mother crying I felt nothing.

"You are some sick twisted fuck you know that." My sister said.

"No that's all of you I'm a hunter. Cmon ladies lets go back to the mission."

I heard scrambling behind me. I turned to see my brother pointing the gun at me.

"You know I always hated you. How you were so intelligent and strong and never helped me. I just wanted to be like you. I wanted to be strong. I wanted to prove I was grown up."

I laughed.

"You'll never be as strong as me because I can stand on my own."

He went to fire the gun and I grabbed the barrel pointing it at the ceiling.

"So if you hate us so badly why don't you just kill us huh. Make us suffer."

"Like I said before I gave up killing. I'm above you."

I punched him across the face knocking him out cold. I grabbed the gun looking at it.

"This is grandpa's pistol. The only thing he was going to leave me saying I was going to need it for when I was going to go out on my own. You guys took everything away from me. Even granddads dying wish for me to grow into my own person. I hope you all rot in hell."

I kicked down the front door walking straight into the woods. I never turned my head back.

We reached our campsite. I was done for the day. I was done with this mission I don't care about this place it deserves to burn. But I can't give up. I haven't failed a mission I can't start now.

"I'm going to bed you girls do what you please."

Ruby stopped me and hugged me crying.

The rest also came forth to hug me.

"We never knew that you had such a fucked up family."

I said nothing to what yang said.

"I'm sorry for having my doubts in you but you are truly a great person."

I felt Weiss hug me tighter.

"I hope you forever stick by our sides we could use your strength not just in battle but for everything." Blake rested her head on my shoulder.

"Gears, Andrew I don't care I hope that you know I want you to be with me to the ends of the time. I love you." I started to tear up.

"I love all of you. You girls truly are my family the best one I could've asked for."

[end of chapter 10]

A/N okay so I went to happy sex to depressing back story gotta love my train of thought.


	11. Ch11

I couldn't sleep that night not while I knew my family was close by. I knew they only would want one thing in life now.

Revenge.

I brought my family to its knees and made them feel pathetic. I have ultimately won.

But just because I won doesn't mean it's over.

I wish it did.

I lay there. Ruby sleeping on me. She twitches in her sleep. I wish I could admire her cuteness but I can't I have to be alert. My grandfather's gun hasn't left my hand. I clutched it with a death grip. Not out of fear out of hatred.

I knew Ozpin would want me to make up with him but he doesn't know them. They are cold and heartless.

I only heard the cackling of the fire and the wind blowing through the trees. I wish I could enjoy it.

Ruby must've felt something wrong because she woke up.

"Gears why haven't you gone to sleep yet?"

"How can I go to sleep knowing they are alive and basically want me dead."

"It's simple. Go to sleep knowing that one of us are on watch. Waiting if anyone tries to attack us."

"I want to but can't. I'm going for a swim I need to clear my head."

I got up and changed into my swim trunks.

Weiss was on guard duty.

"What are you doing shouldn't you be sleeping you went through the most. I would be exhausted."

"I'm sorry but I'm not able too I'm going for a swim."

She shrugged and went back to the fire.

I started to walk up the hill reaching the top of the water fall. I found a fallen tree. I lit it on fire. It was far enough away that it shouldn't catch the Forrest on fire.

I stood on the edge of the waterfall. I felt the chill breeze. I jumped into the water. It was cold but I felt better already. I felt my muscles relax.

I floated on top of the water relaxing. I didn't think about anything. I just stared into the sky enjoying the full moon.

I must have payed there for a long time. Because the sun started to come up. It came over the waterfall. I was enjoying the sunrise. I felt a splash of cold water.

I stopped floating and looked around. I saw Ruby come out of the water. I relaxed.

"Good morning Gears."

"Morning Ruby."

I heard another splash a wave hitting me in the back.

"Hey there tiger."

"Hey yang."

I turned around and saw her swim suit. It was like nothing was there. I turned back around to Ruby.

I couldn't see her swim suit she was too short. I heard movement and saw Weiss joining us.

"Good morning ice queen."

"Morning dunce."

She was wearing a swim suit that covers most of her body.

I splashed her making her shriek to the cold water.

"Y-you dolt."

She splashed me back.

"Where's Blake?"

"She didn't want to swim." Weiss responded.

I splashed her again.

"That's cool."

She got mad.

I wagged my finger.

"Temper temper."

She got mad and splashed me and I splashed her back starting a splashing war between us.

She kept splashing until I went under water. She splashed Yang and Ruby getting them riled up. Yang and Ruby joined in on the splashing war I came behind Ruby and picked her up.

"Gears put me down!"

She started to squirm.

"If you say so."

I began to lift her.

"No wa-"

I threw her into the water. She got out and glared at me.

"Oh now you've done it."

All three of the girls jumped on me trying to dunk me. I was being careful. Weiss and Ruby had ahold of my arms trying to drag me under while yang was trying to push me under. I dropped to my knee and let yang drop onto my shoulder. I wrapped Weiss and Ruby around my arms lifting them.

"I think I win."

"We will never surrender."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

I dunked all three of them and then quickly stood back up.

I repeated this process making all of them squirm. They almost got out of my grasp. I quickly threw Weiss into the water. I grabbed yang throwing her in as well. I still had Ruby in my arm.

"You're alone." She gulped. I threw her on my shoulder.

"I have captured your leader. I win."

I began walking forward and Ruby tried to grab me to gain an advantage. All she accomplished was smacking me.

"Hey that hurts."

"Tough cookies."

I threw Ruby into the water.

"You're mean."

"And how am I mean?"

"You threw three defenseless girls into the water."

"And your point it was all out of good fun."

"You're still mean."

"Ill cook you breakfast if you stop calling me mean."

"Yay food."

"Okay lets all get changed."

We all exited the spring.

Me and Ruby went back to our tent while they went back to theirs.

I admired her small bikini.

She noticed my stare.

"Like what you see?"

"Like it I love it."

She blushed and hugged me.

I lifted her chin and brought her into a kiss.

I slowly pulled on the string of her bikini.

She noticed what I was doing.

"Gears we can't do things like that now they'll hear us." She whispered.

"I'm just helping you get undressed." I whispered back.

"Well we can't do anything like that let's just hurry and get changed I'm hungry."

"What would you like for breakfast a nice big sausage?"

She looked at me and playfully punched me.

"Maybe when we get back to beacon."

"Fine I'll wait."

"Good because I want going to do it here anyway."

We quickly got changed. I was almost finished when I heard whispering. I stopped Ruby too and pointed it out saying nothing. I decided to speak.

"You do know it's not nice to spy on people while they are changing."

I was shirtless but still had on my jeans I opened the tent finding yang and Blake.

"Really you're spying on us?"

"Well you two have been in there for a bit."

"And we heard whispering."

"How dumb do you think I am? I'm not going to have sex with Ruby while all of you are around."

I went back into my tent and finished changing. I grabbed my pistols and sword putting them in there places.

Ruby finished too and we went out to go grab things for breakfast.

"Okay so I was thinking pancakes."

"I really could go for some pancakes." I said.

We quickly visited a general store picking up the things we needed for pancakes.

We walked back to the camp ground hand in hand. We arrived and I couldn't see yang Blake or Weiss.

I called their name getting no answer. Ruby went and checked the tents I heard her scream. I ran around the tents to find my father holding a knife to her throat. I gritted my teeth.

"I have to say Andrew you always were good at getting the cute ones."

"Let her go." I balled my hands into fists.

"You both are coming with me."

"Like hell we are."

"Do you ever want to see your friends again?"

"Fine lead the way."

"You know your way back to the house. Get going."

"Gears please I'm scared." Tears began rolling down her face.

"Everything will be okay I know what I'm going to do you are gonna get out of this."

"Filling her head with lies now. Pathetic just simply pathetic."

"I let you fucks live."

"Your mistake."

I walked back to the house. I walked past the broken door. I saw Weiss and Blake on the couch. They both had guns to their heads.

"My my look who wanted to be a hero." I stared down my sister.

"Where is yang?"

"Who?"

"The blonde one."

"In coltons room."

I got mad knowing what that sick fuck was going to do to her.

"Let them go. I'll give you anything you want just let them go."

"Aww sacrificing yourself how honorable."

I looked at my mother.

"Let them go please."

My mother looked at me I sensed her fear.

"Let the girls go." She said.

My father spoke up.

"We ain't going soft now Heidi. Plus I like the little cute one here."

He grabbed Ruby's breast she squirmed trying to push him off of her but the knife just inched closer to her throat.

"Let them go it's me you want they hold no value."

"As if I'm going to listen to some little fuck like you."

I knew what I had to do it's not what I wanted to do but I had to do it.

"Girls close your eyes and cover your ears you don't want to see this." Ruby Weiss and Blake listened to what I said.

"And what are you going to-" I quickly unholstered my pistol and shot my father in the knee cap.

I ran over and took the knife. My father was thrashing in pain.

"Now let them go. Or else."

I aimed at my sister. She dropped her gun. Blake and Weiss ran grabbing Ruby and went outside. I ran upstairs and kicked down my brothers door. Yang was in the corner as he had a gun pointed at her. I quickly grabbed my brother throwing him through the wall and into the hallway.

"Yang go outside and tell the girls not to come in no matter what they hear."

She nodded and followed me out of the room my brother was groaning trying to get up. I grabbed him by the collar. Dragging him downstairs. I threw him into the living room as Yang ran outside. My father still thriving in pain on the floor.

I grabbed by fathers arm and dragged him into the living room. My my sister came at me with a knife I grabbed her wrist and throats and flipped her breaking the wooden coffee table.

My mother pointed the gun at me.

"Do it pull the trigger. Kill your son it's all I could ever want." I said her hand started to shake. I grabbed the gun and punched her. She instantly collapsed to the floor.

I threw the gun away and pulled out my knife. I pointed the blade at all of them.

"For ten fucking years you treated me like shit but now I'm going to kill all of you hopefully you can last ten minutes."

[Im skipping this part for intense blood and gore and I don't really know if you'd want to know about it.]

I walked outside covered in the blood of my family members. No they aren't my family they were sadistic freaks. I'll make sure nobody is going to molest or harm my new family. No matter who they are.

Team RWBY looked at me when I walked out I then used my semblance to light the house on fire. I didn't stop until it was all embers. I hated everything about that house.

After I finished I fell to my knees exhausted and fueled by mixed Emotions none of them were good. I felt a hand on my blood covered shoulder.

I looked up and saw Ruby she didn't say anything she just stared at the ashes.

"It's over they are gone. Ten years of torment. Ten years of sorrow. Ten years of abuse both physically and emotionally."

I got up and I saw Ruby hug me tears in her eyes.

"None of you need to stay. I probably scare all of you."

I felt them hug me.

"No one is scared of what you did."

"You saved us."

"So you killed them we would have done the same thing in your shoes."

I let the tears roll down my face.

"Lets go home I don't want to be here anymore."

They let go of me and followed me back to the camp.

"Let's get everything packed up we are done here."

We got everything packed and I changed my clothes. I called Ozpin and we were on a bullhead on our way back. Ruby wouldn't let go of my hand the entire time. It felt comforting.

We went into Ozpin's office he sat in his chair waiting for us.

"Gears you are back early."

"Cut the crap Ozpin I know why you really sent me out there."

He sighed.

"Looks like I can't fool you."

"Why did you want my family dead."

"Because you may not know this but they are criminals doing things only punishable by death."

"But why send me?"

"Because you are the only one capable of living with the things you have done."

"You should've told me from the start Ozpin so I wouldn't have to get the girls involved."

"You would've turned down the job if you knew. You were already offered an amount of gold that can persuade anyone. But you didn't even hesitate to deny it."

"Because I never wanted to see them."

"Well now you won't and for this I am in your debt anything you want I will grant no matter what it is plus the money for the job and the bounty on their heads."

"Fine but I'm done killing I'm a hunter now I shouldn't have to kill people for money. But if they threaten the school or anyone I care about I will not hesitate."

"That is what I want to hear Andrew."

"I gave up that name."

"Well you should use it again. It is a great name. Plus you can have a new family name. The hasson family is dead but Andrew is not."

"I'll use my middle name then. Making my own family. Let the teachers know they can call me Andrew Gears Jager."

"I'll let them know as soon as possible. You can rest easy now Andrew. Have the rest of the week off. You and team Rwby. Go out for dinner on me."

"Thank you Ozpin."

"And by the way. I'm proud of you. You are a remarkable person truly."

"I don't feel remarkable."

"When the time is right you will. I promise."

We left his office and went back to our dorms. Ruby held my hand the entire way. I walked in and threw my shit by the couch. I walked over to my fridge and grabbed the whiskey. Ruby looked at me and sighed.

"I thought you said you were going to cut back."

"I did then I had to kill my family."

I undid the top and started to chug the bottle.

Ruby looked at my with disappointment. I didn't care I wanted their faces out of head.

I finished the bottle and threw it away.

(They are still there.)

"I'm sorry for drinking it was a waste of time I couldn't even feel a damn thing. Their faces are still there."

She ran up and hugged me.

"Just don't drink your life away."

"I'll just live with it let's go take up Ozpin's offer and go get dinner it is on him after all."

"That sounds nice."

"Lets go get the rest so they can join us."

"Wait you downed a bottle a whiskey are you sure you are okay to drive?"

"I have an insanely high alcohol tolerance. It pisses me off sometimes."

"Okay but first let's get showered up you still have blood on you."

"I'll only shower if you join me."

"Good I was thinking the same thing."

I hugged her bringing her into a kiss. She quickly pulled away.

"What?"

"You taste like blood and alcohol. I can deal with the alcohol but not blood."

"Fine. I'll wash my face first."

We walked into the bathroom stripping off our clothes. I looked into the mirror shocked on how much blood was on me.

It covered everywhere I wasn't wearing clothes. I probably scared a lot of people.

"Ruby you should've told me it was this bad."

"I thought you knew."

"Let's just get into the shower."

I turned on the shower making it warm for Ruby. I didn't care for it but I preferred cold showers.

[skipping the lewd for now will add it if people want it]

We got out after our fun time in the shower. Ruby limped slightly.

"Glad we had a shower to clean us up after we finished." She said

"It is nice."

I slapped her ass as she went over to the dresser to get dressed. She rolled her eyes and started picking out an outfit. I grabbed a graphic tee with a wolf head on it and some black jeans. I put on my sneakers while Ruby was just now putting on her panties. I whistled. She looked at me as a I gave her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes and went back to putting on her clothes.

After about 5 minutes Ruby was already for dinner. I grabbed my keys and wallet.

Ruby had ahold of my arm leaning on me.

We reached team Rwby's dorm and I knocked on the door. Yang answered.

"Hey there love birds."

"Hey yang ready to go out?"

"Yeah we were just waiting for you two to show up what happened get lost or something."

"Something like that." I said

She raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Did you two screw before coming here?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Yep you two did."

"You have no proof."

"You sure about that."

"I swear to dust if you spy on us."

"I don't."

"Thank dust."

"Blake does."

"What the fuck."

"Blake is this true?" Ruby said pushing past Yang.

She sunk her head into her book.

"Yang and Weiss asked me to." She whispered.

I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"We need to talk about this. The stuff we do is private. You hear me? If I find out anyone is spying on us I will make you regret it. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"I have a few questions."

"Yes Blake.

"First is okay for us to call you Andrew or do you prefer Gears.

"I don't care it's up to you."

"Next question where did you get all of those condoms and stuff."

"I get unrestricted access to purchases and my stuff doesn't get searched why?"

"I may ask for some favors in the future."

All of us looked at Blake.

"What don't act all innocent you probably were thinking the same thing."

We dropped the conversation there. And headed out.

We all piled into my car. I put in my aux cord in the mood for some of my music.

I was surprised when Ruby and yang started to sing along to HU.

Weiss spoke up.

"Why is it so violent and loud."

"What like music that makes you depressed?"

"Something with emotion yes."

I played Sing by Hollywood undead singing along to the song.

Weiss was shocked.

"Isn't this the same artist?"

"Yes ice queen."

"I thought they just played songs about clubbing and getting laid."

"Yes some are this just proves even the most hardcore people still have feelings."

I put on bullet after it.

"Are you trying to make me depressed?"

"No just realize that they aren't just about getting stupidly high and drunk."

"I see your point."

"Plus my car my music."

We arrived at ponderosa. We walked inside.

"How many today?"

"Five."

"Okay follow me."

We sat down at a table and told her what we wanted to drink. Yang spoke up.

"So Andrew are you okay with what happened?"

I flinched at this question.

"I'm not in the best state of mind but I will eventually. Just give me a day."

"Okay."

"And another thing you are sworn to secrecy no one is allowed to know what actually happened. Just tell them we were on a mission to kill Grimm. If they ask about the blood on me just say I got bloody from a hunt and didn't have time to clean up."

They nodded their heads.

Our waitress came out it was the other girl from that night. She saw me and froze.

"Aren't you going to give us are drinks instead of standing there?" Weiss complained.

"Why are you girls with that monster don't you know who he is?"

"Yes this is Andrew Jaguar a student at beacon. Also known as Gears a infamous mercenary and my boyfriend." Said Ruby.

"If you know what he did how can you be near him?"

"Simple he saved our lives."

"Well I never would expect him to do th- wait your his little bitch the same little girl who got us kicked out of the bar. I have nowhere to go for drinks now."

I spoke up.

"Junior's men listen to me very well I actually told them to escort you out. I did you a favor before you got killed." I glared at her. She realized she was out matched. She started to hand us our drinks.

"N-now what can I get for you to eat?"

We told her our order. And she quickly left.

Yang looked at me.

"You need to teach me how to do that stare."

"It's not something I can teach. I just picked up on it."

"Lame."

"Whatever."

We enjoyed the rest of time there with no incidents. I was happy with my new family.

[end of chapter]


	12. Ch12

It was Friday. Weiss was extremely happy and wanted us to go see the festival.

I accepted to go but I only did it for Ruby. I'd much rather be sleeping in. It was our day off.

I followed team Rwby. Yawning I was getting tired of hearing of Weiss bickering. She and Blake have been getting into an argument and it was beginning to piss me of.

But for Ruby I promised to be nice to get a "treat".

She has done a few things that makes me feel like tank is more of a person than I am.

I didn't really give a damn though.

We made it to the docks.

"Remind me why are we here again?" Asked Yang

"Well I wanted to greet all of the students showing up for the festival."

"Knew it she wanted to spy on them. Ruby you owe me five lien." I said.

She pulls out five lien from her pocket handing it to me. I greedily took it kissing her cheek.

"I'm not spying on them." Weiss said sheepishly.

"And I have three nipples." I said sarcastically.

A monkey faunes jumped off a boat while some sailors were yelling at him.

"Stop that rapscallion!"

Weiss started bickering about the boy. I was going to blow a fuse.

"Would you like me to stop calling the lamp post or the trash can a trash can." She bickered

Blake got mad.

I sighed knowing what was going to happen at their dorm tonight. More arguments.

I started to walk away. I was parched. I walked into a cafe.

They were still bickering. I got them some drinks Ruby some cookies and I got myself a soda. I didn't care for coffee.

I got all the stuff and payed for it.

They were still fighting. I had Enough.

"Can you all just shut the fuck up!"

They looked at me.

"I was nice and bought you guys drinks and if you don't stop fighting I'm going to get mad and make sure all of you cool off in the bay. Now come grab your drinks and stop fighting."

They all shut up and grabbed the drinks labeled as theirs. Ruby took her stuff last and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Andrew."

"No problem just wanted the fighting to stop."

We kept walking talking about ports obsession with stories from his childhood.

Then we accidentally bumped into someone.

"My apologies."

I noticed she was on the ground.

"Salutations."

"Hello would you like help up?"

I offered my hand she took it. Her hand was cold to the touch and she weighed a ton. I knew something was off but I didn't show it.

"I'm Gears pleasure to meet you. These are my friends Weiss yang Blake and Ruby."

"Salutations my name is penny."

She thrusted her hand forward I accepted it shaking her hand.

"Now if you'll excuse us we have pressing matters to attend to. Goodbye."

We all walked away.

"Cya friend." Ruby said

We walked around the corner and she was standing there.

"What did you call me?"

Yang looked shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you heard me."

"No not you. You." She pointed at Ruby.

"Oh umm." She spat

"You called me friend are we really friends?"

The rest of her team shook their heads no advising against it. I simply shrugged. Not caring and went back to sipping my drink.

"Yeah...Sure I don't see why not."

"Sensational we can talk about cute boys go shopping together and painting our nails."

Ruby leaned over and whispered.

"Was I like this when we first met?"

"No she is more coordinated."

I tried to get us out of this situation.

"Now penny we need to go. I'll see ya around."

"Goodbye. Friends." I could tell the word was new to her. I said nothing and surprisingly nobody else noticed.

We walked back to the dorms and Weiss started up the argument again. I was about ready to hit her.

We walked into their dorm Ruby didn't want to leave till things were settled between them.

I was messing with some gadgets and I heard them raise their voices I choose to finally listen.

"I'm a victim. For the longest time my grandfather's company had a target painted on its back. Family friends disappeared. Dust going up missing. Which left me with a rough childhood growing up."

I snickered.

"Well maybe it's because we are tired of being pushed around by people like you!"

I knew it. Everyone looked at her stunned. Blake jumped out the window I dropped what was in my hands and jumped out following in hot pursuit.

She didn't notice me following. I stuck to the roof tops so she wouldn't notice me. She stopped at a cafe. The monkey faunes showed up and sat across from her. They were talking I chose to make my entry. I jumped off the building landing on the floor of the patio. The faunes pointed a gun at me.

"Who are you?"

"A merc that can kick your ass."

Blake spoke up.

"Sun sit down he is a friend."

He got angry and sat down. I pulled up a chair and sat down.

"So Blake you finally let the cat out of the bag.""

I chuckled at my pun which just lead to me being glared at.

"Tough crowd. But Blake I'm surprised you didn't tell us earlier."

"How do you know what it's like?" Sun said

I glared at him.

"I've been through more than you can comprehend." His eyes went from cocky to scared.

I looked at Blake.

"You know if I was accepted you would be too."

"Not by her. You don't hear what she says behind your back. She goes one minute completely accepting of you then hates you the next. That is what I don't want."

"Fine but you can trust me. I mean I used to work for the white fang a couple times."

"No don't tell-"

"Yes I was the one who did those missions you must've been close to Adam to know about those we always met behind closed doors."

"I was extremely close to him then he turned into a monster."

I laughed.

"He must've learned a thing or two. I can't complain the pay was great."

They both looked at me shocked.

"What the man had enemies. Like some certain people on the shnee dust company. That's the reason Weiss had her "rough" childhood. I still remember killing all of them. I had to work with this stupid man in a bowler hat for some time. He made me do all the dirty work. All he knew was to persuade and crack safes. I hated the man."

Sun looked at me stunned.

"So a merc feels bad for what they did?"

"All mercenaries do but we do it not because we want to only for the money. But sometimes the pay isn't worth losing piece of mind."

They looked down not wanting to meet my gaze.

"So what are you two planning?"

Blake slowly rose her head.

"The white fang are going to rob the docks sometime soon a large shipment is coming in."

"I'll be there. Do you want your team to know?"

"No let Weiss stick to her bickering."

"I won't say a word."

"But I'll make sure me and maybe Ruby are here to be back up. Don't start fighting till I show up. By the way I'm not going to talk about our little conversation here but promise me one thing. Stay safe the girls wouldn't live with themselves if you came back in a casket."

She looked at me and frowned. Knowing I was right. I jumped over the railing running back to beacon.

I arrived back to my dorm seeing a sad Ruby. I walked in and shut the door behind me. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Did you find her?"

It hurt me knowing I had to lie.

"No I was following her she climbed up a building I followed to see she was gone when I got up there. But I know she will stay safe."

Ruby was slightly comforted by my response.

"Hey what if we go out looking for her tomorrow?"

She sniffled.

"That sounds nice."

"Don't worry my little Rose she just needs to blow off some steam."

I wiped the tears from her eyes. She lunged forward wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I don't want to lose any friends."

"I'll make sure you won't. I'm going to protect all of you. Now let's get some sleep so we can wake up early so we can search longer."

"Thank you Andrew. I love you."

"I love you too."

We changed into our pajamas and slept.

I woke up hearing my alarm going off. I slapped it turning it off.

9 am. I grunted knowing what's in store for the day. I lightly shook Ruby awake.

"Time to wake up love."

She stretched giving an adorable moan.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

I flung my feet off the bed. I grabbed my scroll. I called Ice queen.

After a couple seconds I heard her.

"What do you want?"

"Wow no good morning or anything. Okay we are going out and looking for Blake. Get ready you don't have a choice Ice queen."

"But she worked with the white fang. She could've committed terrible crimes."

I sighed.

"And what I did was perfectly okay killing for money. While she was fighting for equality."

She was about to speak but I cut her off.

"She deserves to be treated better. She wasn't the reason the people of your precious company died I killed them I worked with the white fang. She had no part of it now shut your fucking mouth about faunes. We are going to look for her!"

She was silent.

"Y-you killed them. W-why?"

"I was a thirteen year old who needed cash to be able to eat. They offered a pretty penny so I did it."

I hung up the call. Not wanting to be questioned anymore. I felt Ruby's stare.

"Yes I know what I did wasn't ethical. But you know I regret all of it."

I felt arms wrap around me.

"I forgive you but Weiss is going to give you hell."

"I've got a V.I.P. pass in hell."

She giggled.

"Okay mr. Hard ass."

"I prefer mr. hard dick."

I can tell she rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get ready."

We got up and got dressed. I just put on my shirt when I heard a pounding on the door.

"Andrew open this fucking door!"

I laughed.

"Aww is Ice queen mad at me."

I opened the door and immediately stepped to the side.

She fell forward onto the floor. I laughed as she scrambled to her feet.

She looked at me tears of anger falling off her face.

"Do you know what you made me go through?!?"

"Living with a father who was angry but not enough to not give you whatever you wanted."

I stood there looking at her dead into the eyes.

"At least you had a father that loves you."

Her attitude changed.

"Your life might have been rough to your standards but to mine your life was a dream."

She slapped me.

"I'm going to look for Blake and you sir are a dick."

"I accept your compliment to my dick."

She blushed and stormed off.

"Ruby text her and tell her to meet us out front. I'm going to go grab Yang."

I made my way to their dorm I opened the door.

Yang was getting dressed. I quickly spun around looking at the door.

"We are looking for Blake today I wanted to know if you are in?"

I felt arms wrap around me. She whispered into my ear.

"Or we could stay in here and have some fun."

"I'd love too...if I was single. But my heart belongs to Ruby and no woman can change my thoughts."

She patted me on the back.

"Well now you have my unwavering trust."

"Well that was easy."

"I mean you did turn me down and I am me."

"That's true but ehh I prefer cute over sexy...for a relationship anyways."

We walked out to the front of the school. I saw Weiss with her arms folded. She was still mad I'll make it up to her eventually.

We made our way into vale. We were there checking cafes and libraries for her.

We checked for hours. We were talking and ran into penny again.

Yang and Weiss booked it out of there while Ruby was being polite.

Penny was very daft not understanding the situation we were in with Blake and Weiss.

"So Blake is your friend?"

"Yes penny."

"Is Weiss your friend?"

"Yes penny."

It went on for awhile so I just ignored it. I felt my scroll go off. It was a message from Blake.

"The white fang are at the docks get over here."

"On my way." I responded.

I didn't want penny or Ruby getting hurt so I had to make an excuse.

"Hey Ruby I gotta go. Ozpin needs me for something."

She had a sad look because I was leaving her.

I kissed her.

"I'll see you tonight in the dorm."

I sprinted off towards the docks. I climbed onto a building. I saw Sun and Blake. I walked over and crouched next to them.

I saw a ton of white fang and my old friend. Roman torchwick.

The boss making people do grunt work. I got pissed.

"I'm here let's attack."

I said while jumping off the building.

Sun and Blake followed.

"I got roman you two get the grunts."

I charged running at roman. I pulled out my sword. A white fang noticed me and intercepted my attack. Roman noticed this.

"Hey there Gears need another job?" He chuckled.

"You left me for dead!"

"Well we drew straws and you got the shortest one."

I kicked the white fang member in the gut making him kneel over. I kicked him into the side knocking him into the bay.

"Well someone is feisty."

I pointed my sword at him.

"I'm going to rip out that tongue of yours and feed it to my dog."

"Lets see that."

I charged at him.

He blocked my strike with his cane. He was struggling against my strength. I grabbed my pistol and took a shot at him. He quickly rolled out of the way and aimed his cane at me.

He fired a shot at me. I jumped over it bringing down my sword. He leaped backwards. I landed and made a crater.

I looked up at him. He still had a smug expression on his face. I shot flames out of my sword. He tried to jump out of the way.

I caught him a bit in the blast.

"I just had this washed!"

"Well I'm going to make sure you'll be wearing it at your funeral."

I charged at him again. We clashed. I swept out his feet. I grabbed his collar and punched him into the gut. He kicked me and rolled back to a safe distance.

I heard an explosion. I looked to see sun and Blake using the dust to get rid of the white fang.

I was hit with the cane rolling to the ground. Dropping my pistol.

"Pay attention you could learn something."

I raised my hand and shot arc lighting out of it. He blocked it with his cane.

"That's neat."

I ran at him again picking up my pistol. I began firing shots at him. He was blocking them with his cane. I closed in while firing.

Once I got into swinging range I struck my blade down on him. He was brought to his knees.

I was about to end him when a white fang hit me with his weapon. I was knocked into the containers of dust.

I saw roman running away getting into a bullhead. I saw Ruby and penny arrive.

I pulled myself out of the container and charged up an arc lightning shot at the bullhead. I was about to fire when penny blasted it blowing out an engine.

It was still able to get away.

Ruby ran up to me.

"Andrew are you okay?"

I cracked my back.

"I'm fine. Just took a small hit."

"You were launched into a giant container of dust there is an impact mark where you hit!"

"No biggie."

I started to hear sirens.

"We gotta go me and cops don't mix well."

I grabbed her hand and started running.

I found Blake and Weiss. They seemed to be working things out.

They noticed me and walked towards me.

(I'm either dead or I'm awesome.)

"Andrew why didn't you tell us you worked with roman?"

"You expect me to mention every person I worked with. If you want me to we are gonna be here all night."

"I guess that makes sense. So why didn't you contact me or yang?"

I looked at Blake who glared at me.

"I didn't have time I saw Blake and the blonde fighting the white fang so I joined in them I noticed Roman and wanted to invite him to his funeral."

Weiss accepted my answer and walked over to talk with Ruby.

Blake hugged me.

"Thank you for keeping the secret she would've killed us." She whispered.

"You owe me." I whispered back.

"Fine I'll accept that you did do a lot for me."

She released me from the hug and went to join up with her team.

I sighed.

(So now I have to make it up to Weiss and Blake owes me something. This could work.)

I began to devise a plan on how to pay Weiss back and I was going to use Blake as a helper.

But that can wait for another day. I wanted to go to bed. I walked over to the group and noticed Ruby looking for Penny.

"Andrew have you seen Penny?"

"Nope I have not."

"I hope she is okay."

"If she can do what she just did I think she is perfectly fine."

"I guess you are right."

"Cmon its late we need to head home."

We meet up with the other girls and walked back to beacon.

I said goodnight to team WBY and walked back to my respected dorm with Ruby on my arm.

We got back into the dorm and quickly changed and went to bed falling asleep in each other's arms.

[end of chapter]


	13. Ch13

It has been a few weeks since the incident with Roman. I made it up to Weiss by taking her shopping.

Man was that a mistake. I spent so much. Luckily I did a few missions for Ozpin and regained half of what she spent which barely put an indent on my money.

We were all in lunch enjoying the new semester. I was sitting there eating some pizza when Ruby slammed down a binder.

She cleared her throat.

"Sisters friends boyfriend Weiss."

"Hey!"

"Four scour and seven minutes ago I had a dream that we would come together to have fun as a team and boyfriend."

"Is that my binder?" Asked Weiss

"I am not a crook."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean kicking this semester off with a bang."

"Well I always kick my semesters off with a yang."

She looked for approval. All she got was an apple to the face from Nora.

"Look guys it's been a good semester but classes start back up tomorrow."

Yang threw an apple at Nora.

I spoke up.

"You are right. I mean it would be nice to hang out a bit more before we get crushed with book work."

"Thank you my giant cookie."

Yang snickered.

Blake was hesitate.

"I dunno I might sit this one out."

Weiss stood up.

"I don't care what we do today as long as we do it as a team."

Then a pie hit her in the face. I turned around to see Nora pointing at Ren.

(You don diddly fucked up.)

Weiss was pissed. She grabbed my slice of pizza and threw it at Nora.

I heard someone scream.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

I ducked out of the way dodging food. I grabbed a soda flying threw the air. I walked to the doors and watched the chaos. People were running out the doors Jaune was thrown into the windows.

And there I stood watching team JNPR make a makeshift castle out of the tables. Nora got on top and started screaming.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

The doors opened beside me. I watched as Sun and some guy with blue hair walk in shocked at the chaos.

"Sup." I said nonchalantly.

They looked at me.

"What happened?"

"Nora threw a pie at Weiss."

"That's a bad move."

"I know right. So who's the new guy?" I pointed at the man with blue hair.

"Oh this is Neptune my team mate Neptune this is the soloist Gears."

I shook Neptune's hand.

"Nice to meet you you can call me Andrew or Gears."

He gave that cool guy smile. I already wanted to deck him.

Just as I leaned back up against the wall a pie hit me. I looked at a scared Jaune.

"You better start running." Wiping the pie off my shirt.

He ran the opposite direction.

I grabbed a baguette using it as a sword I ran and clashed swords with Pyrra.

"Hello again." She said blocking my blow.

I swept her off her feet and ran at the castle. I threw myself at the makeshift castle knocking over all the tables.

I rolled out on the other side noticing Nora with a makeshift hammer. I ran at her and smacked her in the back of the head with my baguette. She flew to the left. I ran up to a hiding Jaune and grabbed his collar. Throwing him at Nora who just got back on her feet.

I saw Ren out of the corner of my eye. He went to slash at me with two baguettes. I blocked it while smacking him in the face with a pie. He flew into Jaune and Nora knocking them back onto the ground.

Pyrra was using her semblance to pick up all the metal in the cafeteria. I knew she was aiming at me.

I saw a blur of red run past me. Creating a whirlwind of scraps and tables behind it. Before the two forces collided I heard the yell of the biggest buzz kill in the world.

"Stop this at once! You children should not be playing with your food!" She uses her semblance to put everything back into place she noticed me.

(I'm so fucking boned right now.)

I tried to escape as she grabbed the back of my collar pulling me into the hallway with Ozpin.

"You were accepted to stop incidents like this not be apart of them!"

I was about to speak when Ozpin spoke for me.

"Glinda they are just kids let them enjoy it while it lasts they won't be innocent forever."

She sighed knowing he was right.

"Andrew you may leave. Go enjoy your last day off."

I quickly bolted off. Catching up to Ruby and the others.

"Thanks for letting me take the fall guys."

Ruby looked at me innocently and smiled.

"Thanks I love you."

"You're lucky I love you too."

We all went to the library. I was sitting in a chair with Ruby on my lap while she was playing Remanent the game. I didn't care for it so I was reading a novel called "The devil's footsteps."

I was wrapped up into my novel while Ruby was bouncing up and down with excitement.

I heard them arguing over the game when I noticed sun and Neptune walk in.

"Aren't libraries for reading?" I heard Ren yell in the background.

"Thank you!"

"PANCAKES!" I looked over at Nora who then slammed her head back down into the table continuing her nap.

"Don't be such a nerd Neptune."

"I prefer the term intellectual."

I noticed Weiss having goo goo eyes over him.

(I wonder if that is how Ruby looked at me?)

Neptune must have noticed this.

"And I didn't catch your name Snow flake."

I was getting irked from his cool guy attitude. I noticed Ruby stopped bouncing with excitement meaning she lost. I caressed her head as she faked cried into my chest not putting down my book. Blake left for some reason I didn't notice.

I heard yang speak up.

"Hey Andrew why don't you play?"

I sighed putting down my book.

"Fine. Just one game."

We played for about 4-6 minutes before I took the victory. Yang looked at me stunned.

"H-How?"

"I played this game all the time with Ozpin in his free time. He told me I should become a great strategist."

She looked at me and slammed her head into the table.

"You're mean."

"Nah I just don't believe in losing."

I got bored and I went back to my book.

Ruby really wanted attention so she put her head on my chest while I moved my book to get a clear view of it. I could feel her staring at me. She poked my cheek and held it there. I licked her finger.

"Eww!" She began wiping her finger on my shirt.

"Aww cmon I've licked other places and you loved it."

She buried her face into my chest flipping up her hood.

Weiss heard me and slapped me.

"What the hell Andrew!"

"What its true."

"Well don't talk about it in public."

"Jeez Ice queen don't be so cold."

"Well you don't need to be a pervert."

"Well half of my humor is perverted jokes so I'm boned."

"Immature asshole." She muttered.

I ignored it.

I pulled down Ruby's hood and caressed the back of her head going back to my book. Then I got hit with a huge craving. I wanted something cold and sweet.

I poked Ruby.

"Hey Ruby want to go get some ice cream?"

She immediately threw her head up and looked at me.

"Yes can we go?! Can we please!!"

I laughed.

"Sure why not."

"Hey Yang and ice queen wanna tag along?"

Weiss looked at me.

"Well if it's on you sure."

Yang walked over.

"I'm always a slut for ice cream."

Weiss sighed.

"I'm surrounded by perverts."

"Says the one who keeps a picture of me in her pillow case."

She blushed.

"How do you know that."

"I didn't until just now."

Her jaw dropped. But she quickly gritted her teeth in anger.

"It's not my fault you did a photo shoot in basically nothing."

I chuckled.

"You'll get to cool down over some ice cream. Do you think Blake would want any?"

Yang pondered about it.

"I dunno maybe."

"We'll go ask her while I go grab my car keys."

I had Ruby hop off my lap and we walked out of the library back to my room.

She held my hand getting excited about ice cream. I laughed to myself about her excitement.

We reached the dorm and I grabbed my keys while she waited in the door way. I was about to walk out when she kissed me.

It surprised me.

"I think they won't mind if we take a few minutes."

(How horny is she.)

"I don't think it'll be a good idea to have sex right now."

"That's why we aren't I just wanted to make out a bit. That can wait till tonight."

I bit my lip trying to contain myself.

(Damn this girl knows how to fuck with my head)

We kissed passionately. Making out on my sofa. I felt my scroll go off. I broke the kiss to see what it was.

Yang messaged me.

"Hey Blake wants to go so can you lovebirds hurry up we are waiting by your car."

"Sorry I misplaced my keys we will be out in a second."

"Looks like we need to stop the girls want to go."

Ruby pouted.

"Just when it was getting good."

"Hey we still have tonight."

"Yeah...I guess."

We got to my car and saw them waiting impatiently.

"What took you so long?"

"I had my keys in my other pants in the laundry basket." I lied.

"Fine let's just hurry up and get going."

"As you command ice queen."

"Stop calling me that."

"I'll stop calling you that the same day Ruby stops dating me."

"Arrogant prick."

"I'm flattered."

I opened my door and started up my car.

I drove to an ice cream parlor listing to Ruby and Yang sing along to my music.

I parked the car turning it off.

"I'm paying so go nuts." I announced.

They got out of the car and went to the window.

I walked over and got myself a cookie dough flurry. Ruby got the same thing.

I noticed Weiss got hers first and went back to the car. I locked the car as she pulled on the handle.

"Hey why did you do that?"

"The thing has custom seats you are not getting ice cream on them. We are eating here so enjoy it."

She looked at me annoyed. But she listened and went over to a picnic table sitting down.

I payed when I got my flurry. Sitting down with the rest of them.

They all thanked me for the ride and paying for it.

Ruby spoke up.

"Well at least we got to spend time as a team. Even though we didn't do anything on my thing."

"Hey unexpected things are always more fun than things that are."

"I guess with this."

We sat there talking about classes enjoying our ice cream.

[end of chapter]


	14. Ch14

Classes has started and the book work is already immense. We set up a big study group involving me team Rwby and team JNPR. Which had some of us goofing off while Ren, Blake and I with all the book work.

But I wouldn't trade it for the world. It may be hard and difficult but nothing I can't handle.

Ruby started sleeping in her actual dorm. I keep thinking I've done something wrong. Even when she reassures me it's only because her team misses her. I know something is up.

But I can't pay attention to that right now.

I dodged to the right having Pyrra's spear miss me by millimeters.

I'm in Goodwitch's class sparing against Pyrra. People were placing bets on both of us since we were the two best fighters.

Our talent was far from equal. But I kept it interesting. Making it seem like a fair fight.

I clashed against her shield with Nebula. She tried to stab me with her spear. I grabbed it and sent electricity through it ultimately shocking her draining her aura to the red ending the match. My aura didn't drop from the green.

I expected her to be mad. But she was overjoyed with her defeat.

"Good fight Gears you truly are the greater warrior." She said while shaking my hand.

"You aren't mad at me? Most people who even know they will lose still get upset but you show no signs of this."

"Because I'm happy I can learn from my mistakes. But I do have a question for you."

"And I might have an answer."

"Why couldn't I use my semblance on your weapons they are made of metal aren't they?"

I smirked.

"They are but they are made of a special metal which works with semblances but it holds no magnetic properties rendering your power useless destroying your advantage."

She pondered over this.

"How do prepare for this?"

"I prepare myself for every situation I find myself in. I had to so I can accomplish any mission as a merc."

She looked at me opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it retracting the thought.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. I saw Ruby talking to her team so I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She squealed.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked

Yang looked at me with a happy smile.

"We are planning a girls night out!"

I gave her a confused look. I looked at their faces trying to find out if they were lying they all appeared to be telling the truth.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

Yang avoided my gaze Weiss stepped in front of her.

"Well that's why we are talking about it."

I became suspicious but I didn't show it.

"Okay just call me if you girls need a ride. Stay safe."

I turned Ruby around and kissed her. I made my leave heading to my workshop.

I looked at the new project I had for a weapon. It was to make a gun similar to my grandfather's pistol. It didn't feel right just to have a mismatched set.

Tank came over and put his head on my lap. I could tell he missed Ruby. She hasn't been spending any time with me. Tank has been taking it the worst he would be excited when I walk in then go back to his bed when he knew she wasn't with me.

"Don't worry boy she will see you soon. I hope."

I made my list of materials and got on my motorcycle opening the overhead door. I started it and revved up the engine feeling the heat between my legs. I rolled out and started my way to vale.

I got over to the shady side of vale and parked my bike. I went into an ally way knocking on a big metal door.

A viewing hole opened.

"Password?"

"When a thief needs to change." I said.

"Welcome back Gears."

He opened the metal door stepping to the side.

"It's been awhile, Holiday still spreading cheer to the bad little girls and boys?"

He chuckled.

"It's always the gift that keeps on giving. So what can I get you today?"

I held up the list handing it to him.

"Need a new pistol? What happened to the other ones you made?"

I looked at him holding up my grandfather's gun.

"I got a parting gift from my grandfather it wouldn't feel right not to have a set."

"So gonna give the set a name?"

"Maybe I need a good idea for them."

He pondered I always trusted him with good names.

"What about love and hate?"

I thought about it.

"Maybe a bit cliche but I can make it work. Have any ideas about what properties to give them?"

"Hate is always cold and strikes quickly. So I'd have a fast firing lightning shot on it. And love is slow and full of a burning desire for the other so a semi-automatic fire shot."

"You always amaze me holiday."

"Hey I have the ideas you have the know how to make them. Oh and by the way do you think you can make these if I give you the parts?"

"I can have them ready relatively quickly."

"Perfect." He handed me a list of what I needed to build.

"Okay now I'm going to need the parts for my gun and these. They payment for the guns I'm building can be the parts since they are rather expensive."

"Okay Gears I'll head into the back and grab them you browse to your hearts content."

"Thanks holiday."

I looked at the parts thinking about what parts I can get to upgrade my energy weapon. I wanted it to be able to completely disintegrate its target. Right now it's an amplified laser pointer.

I heard the door open and shut. I continued my browsing until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see the jack ass Roman torchwick. I got angry but I wasn't allowed to fight in the shop. I gritted my teeth.

His face grew into a smirk knowing I was going to obey the rules.

"So Gears what brings you around here?"

"What the fuck does it look like I'm here for parts."

His smirked grew.

"Temper temper."

He wagged his finger in my face.

"All I wanted to ask is if you'd be willing to come to a rally tonight to help encourage the troops."

I stared him down.

"Why do you think I would even want to show up?"

"Simple a nice paycheck."

It slightly peaked my interests.

"How much are we talking here?"

"1,000,000 lien just to stay for the rally. I have someone who wants to speak with you."

"Sure I'll come but I'm not getting into any fights and I keep my weapons."

In my head I was already making a plan to fuck him over.

"Alright, perfect I'll see you at these coordinates in 4 hours." I handed him my scroll as he typed in coordinates. Then he made his leave.

Holiday put two brief cases on the counter. I opened them inspecting the quality of the goods.

"Just now not trusting my goods Gears?"

"Since I saw you let in rats like Roman yes."

He laughed at this.

"The rat pays good money."

"I think my girl could learn a thing or two from how he applies his makeup."

We both started laughing historically.

After the laughter died down we went back to a normal conversation.

"So gears how has it been I hear that you left the mercenary life. Is that true?"

"Kinda I'm still working with my contractor Ozpin. But at the moment I'm known for being a student at beacon academy."

"Well it's nice to see you doing something before ending up like me. A merc for life you at least have some good in you."

"Yeah it's nice to know I'm trying to rid myself of the sins of my old life."

"So I heard you have a girl mind telling me about her?"

"Where do I start there is so many things I love about her?"

Holiday chuckled. But then quickly got serious.

"Does she know about your past?"

"Yeah good old Oz tricked me into going back to my home town. I explained everything in my home. But my old family wanted my money and for me to never leave. They mistakenly took her and her team hostage so I ended their lives in the most brutal way possible."

He was stunned.

"You must really care about her. What's her name?"

"Ruby Rose. She is crazy adorable and she loves to cuddle up to me at night."

He raised an eyebrow.

"So I'm guessing you aren't a virgin anymore?"

"Yeah we got crazy a couple times."

"Now for the real question how old is she?"

"15."

"Like them young or something?"

"It's more like I like them cute."

He chuckled.

"Yeah you weren't really interested in the big breasted women we normally saw at the bar."

"Hey you know I'm not the kind of guy for one night stands I always thought they were shameful."

"Coming from the guy who has 245,832 confirmed kills."

"You know I regret every single one."

"Yeah...but it's all behind us now."

We stood there in silence remembering our life as mercenaries.

"Those days were nice but I prefer now then back then. I'm saving people instead of hurting them."

"Good for you gears."

I grabbed the brief cases and put them into my big backpack.

"I'll be back soon with the weapons I might bring my girl and her friends. Don't worry they can keep a secret. Cya holiday."

"So long gears."

I walked out heading to my bike putting on my helmet. I checked the time on my scroll.

4:37

I had to be at rally at 8. I have plenty of time to make the things I want. I started up my bike and went back to my workshop.

I finished Love hate. Proud of my work. I made them perfectly. Hate was black with red trim and love was white with gold trim.

They were stunning.

I also made a new gadget for my disposal. A special sticky grenade that can use gravitation dust. Making it able to repel and attract any thing. I made a special detonator to control the strength of them.

I looked at my clock.

7:34

(Perfect timing.)

I grabbed Nebula and my new guns. I holstered them while grabbing my helmet and exiting the garage on my bike.

I made my way to the coordinates. I had a plan to completely disrupt his operations.

I pulled up to the warehouse seeing him smoking a cigar next to this little girl with pink brown and white hair.

(She must be a weird one trusting him.)

Roman noticed me and waved with a smirk on his face.

"Perfect timing gears we are just about to start would you kindly follow me."

I turned off my bike and walked into the side door with him. There were dozens of faunes all wearing Grimm masks. I smirked.

(They have no idea what they are in for.)

I noticed two people moving through the crowd.

(Fuck why are they here.)

I saw Blake and sun standing in the crowd.

(Well there goes my plans.)

Roman handed me an envelope.

"Here is your paycheck. Now don't leave just yet get some popcorn and enjoy the show."

I watched him walk onto the stage while I counted the money.

(He payed me in full. Perfect I won't feel bad for ending him.)

He started talking about their headquarters in a southeast quadrant in Vale.

I started checking my map on my scroll and put points on likely locations.

He pulled off a drape and revealed an atlas paladin.

(No fucking way. I have to end this now.)

He pointed at me beckoning me to come on the stage. I was hesitant but made my way to center stage.

"And here we have the best merc money can buy

Gears. He has a kill record spanning a small city.

This man was requested to kill members of the schnee dust company. He pulled these off effortlessly. He is the best of the best."

He patted me on the back. I wanted to rip his arm off. I found composure.

I noticed Blake and sun staring at me shocked.

I looked around and found something of interest a fuse box. I hid my actions from Roman and the guards as I made Blake's attention go to the fuse box.

She understood what I meant.

She pulled out her weapon shooting the fuse box.

It immediately went dark. I went to punch where Roman was standing only to catch air.

I heard the paladin starting up.

I lunged out of the way as it crashed through the side of the ware house.

I ran out the hole in the wall. Roman was making his way towards the highway with Blake and sun hot on his trail.

I made my way over to my bike seeing the girl on there with a umbrella.

"Now I don't have time for this little girl outta my way!"

She stood up pointing her umbrella at me.

I pulled out my gravitation grenade.

She lunged at me. I rolled to the side throwing the grenade to her feet. It attached to the ground.

I clicked the detonator making her fall to her knees. I amped up the gravitation until she couldn't move.

"Sorry girly but I have a tight schedule of kicking Roman's ass. Cya at his funeral."

I got on my bike and drove on the highway. I saw crashed cars and bikes. They had to be close.

I heard rockets and machine guns I stopped my bike looking over to see them fighting.

I planted c4 on the side of the concrete barricade I detonated it and drove off on my bike.

The girls looked at me shocked.

I parked my bike pulling off my helmet.

"Anybody miss me?"

I threw my helmet next to my bike. I unsheathed my sword pointing it at Roman. It charged up with electricity.

Roman tried shooting me with his guns. As they were spinning up I let go of the charge blowing up one of his arms. I ran at him jumping on the pod I jammed Nebula into the pod destroying the controls. I ripped off the hatch and was blown back by an explosive shot.

I landed on my back on the gravel. I groaned at the pain moving to my feet. I looked at him with the little girl. Yang ran at him to punch them but they shattered like glass.

I made my way over to the girls their views went to the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked

Ruby ran up and hugged me.

"Yes we are okay Andrew."

I hugged her back and released her from the quick hug.

"Good...Now tell me what the fuck what you girls were thinking?!?!"

Their vision went back to the ground.

I sighed.

"Don't do anything stupid without me if you are planning something please tell me. It's all I ask."

I was rubbing my head when I got tackled.

"Thank you."

I saw the girls hugging me.

I chuckled.

"Wait what happened to sun?"

"And where is Neptune?" Weiss asked.

"Wait wait wait you told them before telling me?!?"

Ruby pushed her fingers together.

"They kinda invited themselves." She muttered.

I sighed.

(What am I gonna do with these girls?)

"Fine you know what I don't care we need to get home before the cops show up I may have just blown up a highway."

I walked over to my bike picking up my helmet brushing it off.

"Lets go Ruby."

"What about us?" Weiss said.

"I can only take two people it's a motorcycle not a car. Plus pretty sure yang can take someone with her. But if Ruby is small enough this is extremely dangerous but I could take the three of us."

Weiss looked at me scared as I stood there with a devious smile.

"You're crazy."

"I'm not crazy I'm insane."

I threw her my helmet. I opened the saddle bag grabbing a smaller helmet for Ruby.

"I may not wear a helmet but you two without a doubt are."

"What about my hair?" Complained Weiss.

"I've always heard the public bus is wonderful this late."

She put on the helmet shutting up. I had Ruby sit backwards in front of me with Weiss behind me grabbing my back.

We got back to the workshop and I parked my bike. Weiss quickly removed the helmet and began fixing her hair.

"Never again."

"What don't like motorcycles?"

"You are insane!"

"I was doing the speed limit."

She huffed and left heading back to her room. Ruby looked like she experienced the greatest rush ever.

"That was so much fun!"

"I'm not doing it again."

"You're never driving me around on your motorcycle?"

"No I'm not driving two people around with my motorcycle."

"Oh."

She looked down embarrassed.

"Hey don't worry it's just from the rush you had."

She grabbed me pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you Andrew we were way in over our head. I'm happy you were there."

"You girls would've been fine without me."

"Really?"

"Really the paladins aren't actually that strong. I just know the weak points I worked with atlas on them."

She released me from the hug. She grabbed my collar pulling me down to her height.

"Well I think my hunter deserves something for his actions."

She bit my ear.

(Why does she do this to me?)

"Okay but first you need to say hi to a friend you have been ignoring."

I opened the overhead door and wheeled my bike in as tank ran by me and tackled Ruby. I parked my bike flipping down the kickstand. I looked back as I was putting away the helmets she had tank on his back as she gave him a belly rub.

(Only likes it when she does it.)

I whistled putting tank back inside. I walked over and smacked Ruby's butt.

She shrieked.

"Will you stop that?"

"Nope." Popping the p

I looked at my scroll saw a message from Oz he wanted me in his office.

I sighed.

"Ruby I gotta go see Oz real quick."

"Okay Andrew."

She got close to my ear.

"Don't keep me waiting."

She grabbed my other head while kissing me before quickly running off.

I made a silent groan.

I entered Ozpin's office to see him and Glinda discussing something.

I walked in and took a seat.

"So what's up Oz?"

"Andrew I need you to discuss your findings at the white fang rally and the events that followed."

"Well the white fang seem to have a headquarters in the south east quadrant of vale and have access to atlas technology. I had to fight Roman in one of their paladins."

"This is going to make things difficult."

"Yes and I do believe that when we have our missions team RWBY will undoubtedly make their way there no matter where their mission."

"I see."

"I request we have a mission dedicated to this it can simply be put on the board for clearing out Grimm. I also know that I should go with them if we are going against a lot of white fang."

"But who will put up with the white fang and get the job done we need a hunter to go with you."

I pondered for a second.

"Dr.Oobleck. He is always talking about history so it will be nice for him to experience the fallen city of mount Glenn."

Ozpin was deep in thought about my suggestions.

"It will be done. But until then please enjoy your time off make sure the girls don't do anything involving the white fang."

"Can do sir."

I got up from my chair.

"Oh and gears enjoy your time at the dance this Saturday."

"Crap I completely forgot."

"We'll make sure you are ready."

"I will don't worry."

I walked out and got back to my dorm. I opened the door to see Ruby waiting for me on the bed.

(This is what I needed.)

[end of chapter 14]

A\N sorry about the wait my creative juices weren't flowing. I'll start pumping out more chapters in a bit tell me if you want some more lemons I always enjoy writing them.

I'm out

Peace


	15. Ch15

I woke up sore and naked. I saw the room was a mess.

(That's going to be a bitch to clean.)

I sighed looking at Ruby. She clung to my body with her small arms.

I shook her lightly waking her up.

"Good morning my kinky rose."

"Good morning my big cookie."

I chuckled. She was adorable when she was tired.

"Hey what are planning for the dance Saturday?"

She looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"I dunno. Not go."

"Well how about you go with me?"

"I don't know how to dance."

"I do I can teach you."

"How does a merc know how to dance?"

"I had to go to a lot of parties to get close to important people."

"You're just a jack of all trades aren't you?"

"I like to think so."

I looked at the room.

I sighed.

"Go take a shower Im gonna clean up a bit but after classes we really need to clean the room."

She pouted.

"I don't wanna clean."

"Well you helped make the mess last night so you get to help clean it at least I'm going to do most of it."

She nodded and went to the bathroom.

I sat on the corner of my bed thinking where to start. I noticed the bra hanging from the light.

(How the fuck did I manage that?)

I started grabbing the clothes and wrappers cleaning it up. I put the cushions back on the sofa and flipped the coffee table back over putting it into place.

(I feel bad for anyone who sleeps near us.)

I had to wipe down the cushions and coffee table getting everything off of them. I had just finished up when Ruby got out of the shower.

(Of course she would take a longer shower.)

She came out in a towel and made her way over to her dresser.

"How can you be standing after last night?"

"I dunno."

"I mean look at me I'm the guy and I'm worn out."

"Maybe because you are just a big baby."

She stuck her tongue out at me giggling.

I walked over to her and slapped her ass. She shrieked and bit her tongue.

"Asshole."

"You know you love me."

She flipped me the bird while I just laughed.

I got my shower and put on clothes. I was getting ready while Ruby had an ice cube on her tongue from where she bit it.

I had finished tying my combat boots when the rest of team Rwby came in.

"Good morning love birds!"

"Good morning and why are you here?"

"Just came to ask about last night."

I froze.

"What about last night?"

"Oh just how you took down the paladin single handedly."

(Oh thank dust they don't know.)

"Also we have a video of some incredible things that happened between you two last night."

Yang held up Blake's scroll and I saw the video.

I felt my stomach sink.

"How can you watch that it has your fucking sister in it?"

"Oh I mainly pay attention toy you stud you got some moves. I'm surprised Ruby is able to handle it all."

I looked at Ruby who had her hood up and held her cape around the front of her so we couldn't see her face.

"Delete it."

"What?"

"I said delete it."

"What will you do so I will?" Yang had a smirk on her face she knew she had me in a corner.

"Besides not kill you I'll pay for your dresses all four of you."

"Deal."

She threw me their scrolls and I made sure I completely wiped them of all traces of the video making sure it couldn't be recovered.

"If anyone sees the video I will personally end you."

I handed them back their scrolls and they flinched.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir Mr. long dick sir."

Yang began laughing but quickly stopped when she noticed Weiss and Blake taking a step back.

"I swear if anyone sees the video I don't care if people hate me I will not hesitate."

She gulped.

They ran out of the room to class.

"How can you live with her?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Fuck it lets head to class."

I walked into ports class and everyone had their eyes on me.

(I know I'm early...I hate you yang.)

I noticed some girls blush and some guys giving me a thumbs up. Some girls were giving me a death glare.

I walked down the isle we took our seats. I saw yang she had a sly smile on her face.

I stared her down and her smile quickly disappeared. I dragged my finger across my neck signaling she was dead. She gave a nervous laugh.

I expected port to walk in but Glinda walked in instead her eyes held hatred and she was looking dead at me.

"Mr. Jager please follow me to the hallway I'd like to have a word with you."

She didn't yell at me so I knew she was beyond pissed. I slowly rose from my seat and followed her out of the classroom.

"Do you know why I brought you out here?"

"The fact that I was recorded having sex and then it went around the school."

"Yes Mr.Jager."

"It's not my fault I was recorded."

"I know this. I want you to fix it."

"How do you want me to fix it it was probably sent to everyone's scroll."

"There is a scroll that can control others like a master key to unlock every door use that and find a way to delete it."

"So where is this scroll?"

She pointed to my pocket.

"Wait really?"

"Honestly I thought you knew."

I pulled out my scroll and began messing with everything trying to figure it out.

I was deep in thought when I was hit.

I looked up to see Glinda still pissed.

"Now don't let it happen again!"

"Oh don't worry I have a solution for that."

I found what I was looking for on my scroll. I went in and deleted any traces of it from everyone's scroll. I found yangs scroll information and began to go through it. I grinned ear to ear.

(I can use this.)

I put my scroll away before Glinda saw what I was doing.

"I have completely erased all traces of the video."

"Good."

She slapped me in the back of the head again.

"Now get back to class!"

I walked back to ports class and took a seat. I was still grinning ear to ear. Ruby was asleep and I brought out my robot arm to write notes for me. I began going through Yangs scroll highlighting everything of interest.

(There is more boobs than a renaissance museum.)

I smiled knowing that I had revenge in the palm of my hand.

(I'll just threaten her with it. I'm not going to be a complete asshole.)

Class ended for the day and I made my way back to the room for clean up.

(The only thing I regret is the video.)

I began wiping down all the counters and threw the sheets and blankets in the dirty clothes.

(I'm going to have to do laundry soon.)

I looked over to Ruby who was wiping the walls and getting the places I missed I can clearly see she doesn't enjoy this.

"Don't worry love I'll get back at Yang. I have an ace in my sleeve."

She looked at me with fear.

"You aren't going to hurt her are you?"

"No don't worry I just have some photos that she may find interesting." She saw the smirk on my face and understood what I meant.

"Don't spread them around the school. Please."

"I would never unless she pulled another stunt like that."

"I guess it's okay then."

I kissed her lips.

"I love you and it's only a little bit of payback."

"I love you too don't go overboard."

"I promise I won't."

I walked out of the dorm. I knocked on team Rwby's dorm.

Weiss opened the door knowing they were in deep shit. She tried to close the door but I stuck my foot in before she could. I pushed open the door.

"Aww that's no way to treat a friend."

I slowly closed the door behind me.

Fear was plastered on their faces.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you physically."

I pulled out my scroll bringing out the things I highlighted.

"Look at all these beautiful photos yang."

She ran up trying to take my scroll from me. I quickly put it in my pocket.

She went to punch me and I grabbed her wrist.

She was furious.

"How did you get those?!?"

I smirked.

"It doesn't matter how all that matters is I do. I'm not going to do anything with them. You have my word. Unless you mess with our privacy. So please all three of you don't do anything reckless."

Yang ripped her wrist out of my hand.

"Fine we will leave you alone."

"Thank you it's all I ask. You made Ruby quite upset."

They all looked sad realizing what they did.

"I suggest you apologize to her somehow and find dates for Saturday. I heard you two were in charge of decorating since the original team hasn't came back from their mission yet."

I pointed at Weiss and yang who perked their heads up slightly.

"Yeah..."

I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Jaune with a guitar.

"And this is where I take my leave. Cya. Knock her dead Jaune." I put my hand on his shoulder as I walked past heading back to my dorm.

I opened the door to see Ruby studying.

I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"What's up rubes?"

"Doing all the work our teachers assigned to us. Dr.Oobleck can be quite cruel."

"He just wants us to know what we are up against. Our entire life isn't going to be spent on the battlefield fighting for our lives."

She nodded.

"Cmon you can study in the workshop I have to make some guns for a friend."

"Okay!"

She quickly grabbed her notes and books I helped carry them as we made our way down to the workshop.

We were greeted by an excited Tank. He was pounding his tail against the wall. I scratched his head after I put Ruby's stuff on one of the extra workbenches.

Ruby tackled Tank and started scratching his belly.

I chuckled. I grabbed the parts for the guns I had to make.

Ruby put her chin on my shoulder.

"Whatcha making?"

"I was tasked to make and assault rifle with a chainsaw attachment on the under barrel."

"That sounds so cool!"

"Yeah if built correctly."

"I'm sure you can do it."

She kissed my cheek and went back to studying.

I plugged in my music and began my work. I started making the chainsaw attachment. I kept matching it to barrels finding one that would be perfect.

time skip*

I finished half of the weapons. I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my bandana. I looked over to see Ruby asleep with Tank on his giant dog bed. I took a picture.

(I'm gonna need to frame this.)

I picked up her books putting them in a backpack. Once I gathered up all the stuff I grabbed Ruby carrying her back to the room. I put her on the bed and set the book bag on the counter.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed myself a soda. I sat on the window sill watching the forest. It was calm it's what I like most about the night.

I had to think about the dance coming up.

(Should I take her to dinner? Should I get a new tux or wear one I already had? Do I need to get her anything?)

All these questions ran around in my head. I felt hands run down my chest.

"When did we get up here?"

"Bout 10 minutes ago. I carried you up here."

"I'm hungry."

I looked at my scroll.

7:34

If we hurry we can make the tail end of dinner. The lunch ladies will be mad but I don't care I'll bribe them.

"Lets head down to the cafeteria." I announced.

"I'm too lazy to walk."

I sighed.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride."

"Yay!"

I stood up and she hopped on my back. I walked down to the cafeteria.

We arrived just before the lunch ladies were going to put the food away.

"Your too late honey."

"Aww cmon you can't let this slide for some lien."

"How much we talking?"

I opened my wallet I had 200 lien.

"Will 200 cover all of you."

"Yes it will dear. Enjoy your dinner."

"I will thank you."

I put Ruby down and we made our plates. Nobody was in the cafeteria since dinner was over so it was just me and Ruby who was shoveling mashed potatoes in her mouth.

I was wondering what should I do about the dance.

"Hello Remenant to Andrew."

She was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry I zoned out what's up?"

"I wanted to know what you were thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the dance this weekend."

"Oh got anything special planned?"

"Nope I don't even know what tux I should wear."

"So who are you taking?"

"I'm taking you of course."

"You never asked me."

I chuckled.

"Fine...Ruby do you want to go to the dance with me this weekend?"

"I think I have plans."

"What?"

"I'm kidding of course I'll go with you Andrew."

"Oh okay good."

I facepalmed knowing how stupid I was.

We finished our meals and went back to the dorm.

I hopped on my couch and turned on the Tv. I saw Red vs Blue was on so I took of my shoes and watched it. Ruby got changed and laid on top of me. I sat there watching their dumb jokes.

I heard snoring and saw Ruby was asleep.

(I guess she has to sleep a lot to stay so hyper.)

I caressed her hair as I finished my show.

[end of chapter]


	16. Ch16

It was the night before the dance and I choose to be nice and help out and set up the final things for the dance.

I was lugging around the giant speakers putting them in their designated areas.

I was also working with all the electronics making sure they were properly connected and the wires were in safe places so no one will trip over them. I had just finished when Weiss came up to me asking me questions.

"Which table cloth should I use?"

"The one on the left it looks more mature."

"Thanks."

Yang yelled.

"Weiss I said no doilies!"

"If I can't have doilies you can't have a dog machine."

"I just got the fog machine working I am not taking it apart."

"Fog machines sound cool."

I looked up from the Dj booth. It was Neptune and Sun.

(Perfect now Weiss won't help anymore.)

"We were thinking about it."

"Thinking about it I had to set the dusty things in every corner of this place."

They ignored me.

"So Sun did you ask Blake?"

He looked down I knew he was shot down. Blake has been cruel.

"She told me dances were a waste of time."

"I'll get her to go." Yang got him to pick his chin up.

"So what are you wearing tomorrow?"

He gestured down to his Normal attire.

"I thought this would be okay."

Neptune stepped in front of him.

"Please excuse him he has no idea what he is saying."

"Well I'm going to be turning heads tomorrow." Yang said confidently.

"Gears what are you going to wear?"

"I have to pick up my suit tonight. It costed a pretty penny."

"Well at least we know he has good taste in clothing."

"So has Ruby got what she needed?"

"Yeah we went shopping last night. She looks adorable in it."

"SPOILERS!!!"

I thrashed off my seat being over dramatic.

They all started laughing at me being over dramatic.

I stood up giving them a bow.

"I'll be dodging bullets all week."

"You are so immature." Weiss stated.

I rolled my eyes.

I checked my scroll. It was time for me to pick up my tux.

"Well I'll now be making my leave."

"Okay Andrew we should be done here shortly."

"Don't mess with anything I did."

I pointed my finger at the electronics.

I made my leave towards my car I couldn't mess up the tux. I hoped in the car and let it purr to life.

I drove into vale to the dry cleaners.

I opened the door hearing the bell ting as I walked in. I walked up to the counter getting out my ticket.

"Hello?"

"Yes what is it?!?"

An old lady came out of the back she looked upset about something probably me.

"I came to pick up my suit."

I handed her the ticket which she ripped out of my hand.

"What does a kid like you need this fancy suit for?"

"I'm going to a dance and I want to impress the woman I love."

The old lady looked at me.

"Ahhh young love...I always hated it!"

She pointed the cane at me.

"You make sure you treat her nice!"

"Don't worry ma'am I always do my damnedest to make sure she always has a smile on her face when she is around me."

"That's good keep that up and you will have happy life!"

"Thank you."

She put my tuxedo on the counter.

I handed her my card. She rung it up and handed me my receipt.

"Now treat that lady nice you hear don't pull any fox moves Jager!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Are you stupid boy?!? Don't think I can read cursive?!? You had to give me your signature?!? You may be handsome but you ain't smart!"

I looked down on embarrassment.

"Thank you for treating my suit nice."

"You are welcome foolish boy! Now get out of shop I want to close up!"

"Alright ma'am."

I quickly exited the shop.

(Damn she acted like my grandmother. Hopefully she doesn't die the same way. I hate horses.)

I put my tux on the back seat making sure I don't wrinkle it. I thought about being sweet to team Rwby and JNPR. I went to the juniors.

I was stopped by the bouncers out front.

"Hey guys what's the deal?"

"Your friend blondie came by and destroyed the bar trying to figure out info for Roman."

"Shit. Can I talk to Junior I can pay for the damages?"

"Alright Gears he may listen to you but we ask you to be peaceful with whatever he does."

"Hey as long as he doesn't pull a weapon out we will be good."

They walked me into his office he had an ice pack on his head.

"Look junior I'm sorry for what yang did I'll write you a check double for the damages and hospital bills."

"Why the fuck did you let her come here?!?"

"Hey I didn't know she came here I was working."

He gritted his teeth.

"900,000 lien."

I wrote him a check and handed it to him.

"Look man I'm sorry but I need some alcohol."

He chuckled.

"When don't you need alcohol gears?"

"You got me there but I need three bottles of the nicest champagne you have."

"You know that shit ain't cheap."

I laughed.

"When did I ever get a budget?"

"You always were a big spender."

He went to the back room and got me three bottles.

"Have fun gears."

"Oh I will. But before I go I need a bottle of wine too."

"Man pulling out all stops."

"Nah this is for a teacher she needs to chill out ya know."

"I got just what you need."

He put a bottle of wine on the table.

"Okay now lets talk money."

"10,000 lien this shit ain't cheap."

"Take card?"

"Yep."

He took my card and brought me to the cash register. He completed the transaction.

He put bows on all the bottles.

"These should suit your fancy."

"Thanks junior always could count on you."

"So long gears don't stop drinking."

I laughed as I left I had the bottles in a big brown bag. I put them on the floor in the back.

I went over to my driver side door.

click*

(Fuck. A mugger.)

"Give me all you money and car keys!"

"How about Fuck off before I end you."

He shoved the gun in the back of my head.

"What you stupid or something give me your wallet and the keys!"

In a blink of an eye I had both of my guns drawn one pointed at his head the other his balls.

"Now say that again I wasn't listening."

"U-uum."

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm s-sorry."

He lowered his gun his face flushed fear plastered all over it.

"Now remember my name the name is gears tell them I sent you when you make it to the hospital."

I shot him in his thigh making him collapse to the ground. The fire bullet already cauterized his wound so he will live.

"M-man you fuckin crazy!"

"No I'm just a fucking merc."

I entered my car and let it purr to life driving away from the coward.

I arrived back at beacon. I saw Ms. Goodwitch in the hallway. I stopped her.

"I know I'm not supposed to be giving this to teachers but you are just amazing and I'm sorry for being an asshole for four years."

I pulled out the bottle of wine handing it to her.

"You know flattery will get you no where."

"Oh I know but it's an apology gift so I expect you to take it and enjoy it."

"And I indeed will thank you Andrew."

"No thank you for putting up with me."

I walked back to my dorm. I put my tux in the closet and the champagne in the fridge.

I looked at the counter and it said that Ruby was getting the final things ready for her outfit tomorrow.

(Well it looks like I got a little bit of time.)

I hoped on my couch and started flipping through the channels. I found some cartoons and watched them.

I must've fell asleep because I woke up and found Ruby entering the room.

"Gears why haven't you been answering your scroll. I needed your help with something."

I stood up stretching.

"Sorry I fell asleep. Do you still need help?"

"No yang helped me."

"Okay as long as things are sorted out."

I kissed her cheek.

"So what was the problem?"

"It was Blake she didn't want to come and I tried persuading her but nothing was working. So yang went to talk to her and we went shopping to find Blake a nice dress."

"I don't know how I can help with girl problems."

"She says she had to worry about the white fang and must always be vigilant. So I thought you had some words of wisdom."

"My words of wisdom. Don't try to say everything is your problem you have to solve it's why we have family and friends they are there to pick us up when our legs give out from carrying a burden."

She kissed my lips.

"You are so wise."

"No I just learn from my mistakes."

"Yeah same thing."

"I guess so."

We stood there for a couple minutes with our arms around each other. I yawned signaling I wanted sleep.

"Cmon lets go to bed we have an important night tomorrow."

"Okay."

We got ready for bed snuggling up to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up to find Ruby straddling me laying on top of me.

(Now how the fuck does this happen.)

I slightly wiggled my body hoping she would wake up.

But she didn't so I had a ingenious idea.

I started tickling her side.

She instantly woke up and started giggling while I continued to tickle her.

She was kicking and thrashing.

"ANDREW STOP TICKLING ME!! PLEASE STOP IM GONNA PEE!!"

I laughed watching her squirm. I stopped and she punched my arm.

"You're mean."

"You know you love me."

"You are still mean."

"Yeah whatever."

I flopped back down on the bed staring at the clockwork ceiling.

I heard the bathroom door shut.

(Well I'm bored.)

I got up and went over to the fridge. I found the rest of the milk.

(Looks like I need to pick up more.)

I chugged the rest from the gallon.

"I wanted the rest of that."

I looked over to see Ruby pouting outside of the bathroom door.

"Well it was shower or milk and you choose shower."

"Fine."

She pouted and went over to her dresser.

I smacked her ass.

She sighed. I went into the bathroom to get a shower.

I got out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist. I walked out seeing Ruby on the bed playing games on her scroll. I quickly got dressed and checked my scroll to see if I needed to do anything before the dance tonight.

One thing popped into my mind. I had finished the order.

(I wonder if Ruby would want to come along she is gun crazy.)

"Hey rubes. I gotta question."

"And I probably have an answer."

"Wanna help me deliver the guns I made?"

"YES! LETS GO!"

She bolted up grabbing my wrist trying to drag me out the door.

I grabbed my car keys.

We went into my workshop and I started putting the guns in cases so I wouldn't damage them. I grabbed a dolly so I could take all of them in one trip.

I started getting them in the trunk making sure they wouldn't bump around. I got into the driver seat and Ruby got into the passenger seat bouncing up and down like a little kid.

"You really are excited aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Weapons are amazing I mean look at all the various combinations and qualities they can have."

"You are something else and it's amazing."

I drove to the underground gun store.

Ruby's excitement turned into nervousness.

She held onto my arm as we walked into the ally.

I knocked on the big metal door.

"What's the password?"

"When a thief needs to change."

"Welcome back gears."

The big metal door opened Ruby moved closer to me I smiled at her making her feel better.

I walked inside Ruby was still on my arm.

"Hey you completed that order already?"

"I sure did holiday they are in the trunk of my car."

"I'll send one of my guys to go grab them. So who's that on your arm?"

"Ruby you don't need to be scared you're safe here this guy wouldn't fuck with me he knows I'd kick his ass."

Holiday chuckled.

"Still as cocky as ever."

Ruby giggled.

"So she isn't mindless you were right gears she is cute you two are going to be happy together I can feel it."

I looked at Ruby who was smiling brightly.

"Ruby you can get something if you want."

She let go off my arm to look at all the shelves and gun parts.

Holiday started laughing.

"She likes weapons more than people doesn't she?"

"Yeah she absolutely loves them I'm trying to figure out if she likes me more though."

"So did you make her a weapon?"

"Nah she is pretty fond of the one she made."

"She makes weapons too. You two seem like a match made in heaven."

"Aww cmon you know I'm not allowed in there."

We both started laughing.

Ruby came to me with some upgrades to her weapon. Holiday saw what she had.

"Those are upgrades to a scythe you wield a scythe?"

Ruby looked flattered.

"Yeah I learned from my uncle."

"This wouldn't happen to be a dusty old crow?" I asked

"Yep he is awesome."

(I am so dead when he finds out.)

I bought the parts for her and we left the shop.

We got in the car Ruby was excited to put the new parts on her weapon.

Her stomach started to growl and looked at me and smiled.

I sighed.

"I'll grab something on the way."

"Thank you!"

I went through a five through grabbing some breakfast sandwiches and OJ. I set it on her lap and she grabbed the first sandwich.

"If you eat in my car you'll clean up the crumbs."

"Okay I don't care."

She wolfed down two sandwiches and started to chug down her drink.

(How can she eat so fast? She is going to choke one of these times.)

"You need to slow down while eating you could choke."

"I've taken bigger without chocking."

She went back to sipping her drink while looking at me.

I payed attention to the road driving back to beacon.

I parked the car. Ruby bolted to her locker to grab her weapon.

(I guess I'll go and get my workshop ready.)

I went over to the workshop turning on the lights and scratching Tank's head.

Ruby arrived and put Crimson Rose on the empty workbench.

I watched her go crazy grabbing tools and quickly changing the parts that could rival me.

Tank was panting while I ate my breakfast. We watched her work on her weapon.

She finished quickly and showed me the finished product. She replaced the barrel making stronger shots and replaced the blade to make it sharper and easier to control.

I reached out to grab it and she slapped my hand.

"No one touches Crimson besides me!"

I put my hands up in surrender.

Her phone started to go off.

"Hey sis what's up?"

"Okay I'm on my way."

She put her scroll away.

"I gotta go get ready for the dance tonight."

She ran forward and kissed me.

"See you tonight my big cookie."

I chuckled.

"Cya my lovely Rose."

I kissed her again. She ran off to wherever yang was.

(I probably should get ready too.)

I started to clean up her mess.

(She is a messy child.)

I finished cleaning up and went to my dorm to get ready.

I opened my door to find the girls in there getting ready.

"Why are all of you in my dorm?"

"Because you have more mirrors and room for makeup." Weiss stated

"But did anyone think of asking me or giving me a heads up!"

"Why would we need to?"

I got pissed.

"Who's fucking room are you in?!? Mine! Thus you need to talk to me if you want to fucking use it!"

"We asked Ruby."

I sighed.

"You still need to let me know because I have rules you need to follow."

"Okay grouch."

"It's my fucking room!"

"Fine what are your rules."

"One don't go through my shit I have weapons everywhere in here and I'd prefer if you not to touch them."

"Wait you have weapons in here? I thought we aren't allowed to have weapons in our dorms?"

"I'm an acceptation because people try to assassinate me."

"Where are they?"

I walked over to a stand and clicked a button underneath the counter flipped and the walls rotated revealing dozens of guns.

"No touchy." I said pointing to the button I clicked it again and it reverted back to normal.

"Rule number two stay the fuck out of my cupboards and fridge. I have shit in there that you are not allowed to eat and drink."

"Fine now are you going to leave."

"Yeah I have to grab my shit. And clean up any mess you make in here."

I grabbed my suit from the closet and went over to the fridge grabbing an energy drink.

(Why do they have to use my stuff?)

I walked out of my dorm not knowing where to get changed I knocked on team JNPR's door.

The door opened. Jaune stood there with a confused look.

"Hey Andrew what's up?"

"I got kicked out of my dorm the girls are in there can I get ready in your room?"

He looked a bit uneasy.

"Sure I guess it's alright."

"Thanks man you are awesome."

He let me inside the dorm. I heard the shower going so I guess Ren was in there Pyrra and Nora were in my room with the rest of the girls.

"So Jaune who did you get as a date?"

"I asked Weiss but I got rejected."

He looked down at the ground.

"You mean you didn't ask Pyrra?"

"She has no interest in a guy like me."

(This guy was more oblivious than I thought.)

"Plus she probably already has a date."

"Dude she doesn't from what I hear. The guys at are school may be hunters in training but they are fuckin cowards except you."

I put my hand on my shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm like the biggest coward of all of them."

"Dude you asked out ice queen who can freeze guys in their tracks. You took on an Alfa ursa alone. If that ain't courage then I'm a big ass fucking coward."

He looked up and smiled.

"Looks like we had the wrong opinion on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Pyrra kinda looked at your records and learned of everything you have done and are wanted for."

I froze.

"W-when?"

"When you ran off that one day."

"Oh thank dust."

"Why have you done more bad things? Does Ruby know about this?"

"Yes and yes. She was there when I did it."

"What did you do?"

"I had to kill my family they took Ruby and the others hostage."

He looked at me worryingly.

"How could you do such a thing?"

"What the fuck would you do when they have the girl of your fucking dreams at gun point!"

"Andrew you need to calm down."

Ren was out of the shower and had his hand on my shoulder. I relaxed.

"I'm sorry it's still a touchy subject. But they had tried to do terrible things to Ruby and the others and I snapped killing them. My father molested Ruby in front of me and my brother tried to rape Yang. I believe my actions are justified."

Jaune looked down.

"Please can we change the subject."

"Sure what is new and exciting with you guys? Ren who are you taking?"

"I'm taking Nora and we haven't really done anything that exciting. Mainly class work."

"Looks like you guys need to learn to relax."

"Well what should we do?"

"I dunno maybe go out for dinner or something? I'm just lucky that there isn't a dull moment."

"Yeah. It gets pretty dull with us."

"Cmon man live a little do something daring."

"I would advise doing anything like that we are students after all."

"Dude I took the girls out for drinks one time."

"Wait aren't you underage?"

"Not when you have connections."

"Wow."

"I gotta get changed it's almost time for us to go anyway."

I went over to the corner and pulled out my tuxedo. It was dust infused to make it look like red lightning running up it. It had a black shirt with a blood red tie. I put a rose in the breast pocket. I turned towards Ren and Jaune.

"So how do I look?"

"Like you can kill a guy in three seconds and not get a drop of blood on your tux."

"I was expecting saying something like good or something but that works."

I felt my scroll go off.

I got a message from Ruby.

"I'm ready when you are."

"I'm on my way"

"Alright well there is my cue to leave you gents joining me?"

"I guess."

The three of us walked out to the court yard to meet up with the girls.

I saw Ruby and she looked stunning even though she was having a hard time walking in heels.

She fell forward and I ran up and caught her lifting her on her feet.

"Thanks Andrew I'm not a big fan of heels."

"It's okay beautiful."

She blushed.

"Well you look gorgeously handsome."

"Thank you I believe the lightning brings the bloodlust out of my eyes."

She giggled.

We walked inside the building for the dance.

Yang was the greeter.

"Well look at you stud. You went all out."

"I guess you could say that. You are also looking lovely this evening Yang."

"Thanks tiger."

We walked past her looking at the dance floor.

"You wanna dance?"

"I dunno I don't know how and I can barely walk in these."

"Don't worry I got you just follow my lead I bet you are a natural."

"Okay."

I walked her out to the dance floor. I took her hand and put my other on her hip. She followed my lead moving to the music. We moved together enjoying each others company. I lead her around the dance floor dancing. She stepped on my feet a couple times but I didn't care. I spun her around and kissed her just as the song ended. I heard clapping around me. I looked around to see the others were watching us.

I was confused I didn't do anything I saw as spectacular or needing applause.

"Andrew you were amazing!"

I saw Weiss looking at me.

"Really I didn't do anything that spectacular."

"You accomplished feats that are only done with years of practice and you got Ruby to follow your lead and do them like it was nothing it was flawless."

"I just did what I learned at dances I went to."

"Well you sir are a god."

"Nah I prefer to be a merc."

I led Ruby off to the dance floor moving to a punch bowl.

"I wouldn't drink that I saw Nora spike it just a bit ago."

I looked over my shoulder to see Ozpin.

"That's a shame I was parched."

"Andrew I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

"Okay Ruby I'll be talking to Ozpin."

She left me and Ozpin making her way to the bathroom.

"It's great to have nights like these."

"Indeed Andrew but I can see Ruby would prefer to be on the battlefield than in high heels."

"You know battles are like dancing two people interlocked in a sequence of moves that can end in disaster or end up being beautiful."

"You are correct. But sometime you need to put up the sword and settle down have kids enjoy life."

"I plan on doing that when I've made up for all my sins."

"You are going to be working for sometime then."

"Unless I do one thing that makes all my wrongs right."

"That is also possible. But make one thing sure don't go at it alone. Enjoy your night Andrew it is one of the few you have left."

(I need some air.)

I walked outside to see Ruby heading to the comm building with her scythe in hand.

I called my locker. It landed and I grabbed nebula.

I rushed inside the comm building catching up to Ruby.

"What happened?"

"A person came inside knocking out the guards."

"Well they made the biggest mistake of their life."

The elevator opened on the top floor.

"Anybody here?"

I face palmed.

"Ruby they aren't going to be like I'm here you found me."

"Oh."

An arrow whizzed past my head.

I looked ahead to find a masked woman.

"Big mistake don't you know who you are fucking with."

She smirked.

I aimed Hate at her firing rounds. She summoned two daggers deflecting my lightning rounds.

Ruby rushed forward fighting her head on. I slipped around to the back of her trying to catch her off guard. She kicked Ruby away and blocked my strike. I put away my pistol and grabbed her arm. I sent lightning through her body. I heard whizzing behind me so I rolled out of the way to see glass shards strike where I was.

I quickly got up and clashed blades with her.

She was struggling against my strength. She moved out of the way letting my sword clash against the ground. I heard the elevator open I turned around seeing General Ironwood. I remembered about my opponent and looked around the comm area she was gone.

"Fuck!"

"Watch your language Gears!"

"I'm sorry general."

"What happened here?"

"This masked girl took out the guards and entered the comm building."

I saw a computer screen still lighting up. I walked over to work my magic.

"Find anything Gears?" Ironwood was over my shoulder watching my work.

I slammed my fists on the desk.

"She cleared her traces of everything. It's untraceable."

"Well you tried your best. Now go enjoy the rest of your night you two we will discuss this tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

I entered the elevator with Ruby.

"How can Weiss fight in heels they are killing me."

"Practice patience and attitude."

"I guess."

"Keep your head up we tried our best."

"Yeah but our best wasn't good enough."

"Hey we would've had her if we didn't get distracted."

"Yeah we need to focus more on the battle."

The elevator reached the ground floor and we made our way back to the party.

We got to the door and I saw Jaune in a dress. Ruby started giggling.

"Lose a bet?" I asked.

"Kinda I'm going to ask Pyrra to dance."

"There we go but why the dress."

"I kinda promised that if I had to ask her I'd wear a dress. And an arc never goes back on their word."

"Very noble of you."

"Thanks but now if you excuse me I'm going to talk to Pyrra."

"Knock em dead there stud."

I entered and everyone erupted in laughter at Jaune.

(The man has balls Ill give him that.)

He walked straight towards Pyrra.

"Jaune you didn't have to do this."

"An arc never goes back on their word. So Pyrra do you want to dance?"

"Jaune I'd love too."

I whispered to Ruby.

"Five lien says he is still clueless and won't ask her out."

"I think he will."

We shook hands and watched.

The slow song ended and a fast dance song started to play. Team JNPR started to do a dance routine. Team Rwby joined them. I was going to stay out of it until someone yelled.

"Gears do your break dancing!"

(Fuck it why the hell not.)

I ran to the dance floor doing a head slide. I began doing a head spin hearing everyone chant. I moved into the jack hammer hearing everyone whoop and holler. I broke into some flares using my semblance to light my legs on fire to give it a special touch. Everyone was erupting in cheers as I broke down into a windmill ending it with some hand hops. I rolled to my feet and took a bow as the song ended. Everyone went crazy. Chanting my name and hollering.

It was time for the dance to be over and I invited team Rwby and JNPR to my dorm. They all accepted. I didn't want the party to stop.

We all arrived at my dorm. The Jaune and Ren sat in chairs while the girls crowded the couch. Ruby followed me to the fridge. I grabbed the champagne.

"Alright so I know you are underage but we all deserve this and nobody is going to weasel out of this."

I grabbed 9 champagne glasses.

"Jaune would you like to do the honors of popping the cork?"

"Sure why not."

He got up from his seat and grabbed the champagne bottle. He put his thumb by the cork and popped it. It hit the wall and was heading straight towards Pyrra but she caught it.

"Be careful Jaune."

"Hehe sorry."

He scratched the back of his head.

I started filling up the glasses and handed everybody one.

"I would like to make a toast to celebrate this. I would like to thank all of you for being my friends even with my past. I am overjoyed knowing that all of you look past my mistakes and treat me like a human and not some monster. I couldn't ask for better friends and to that we drink."

Everyone chugged their glasses enjoying the expensive beverage.

(I love these guys hopefully nothing comes along to ruin it.)

[end of chapter 16]


	17. Ch17

I woke up and found myself in my boxers. I could hardly remember the aftermath of last night. I looked around the room and saw nobody has left. Ren and Nora were in the bathtub together. Yang collapsed with her head on the toilet seat. Blake had her feet on the counter while she had her upper body on the floor. Jaune was in his pumpkin Pete boxers on the coffee table. Pyrra had her back over the arm rest. Weiss was on the floor a bottle of champagne still in hand. Ruby was the only normal one and she was on the bed but she was sprawled out in the weirdest position.

The girls had almost no clothing on. Various articles of clothing laid all over my dorm. I looked up to see Weiss's bra on the ceiling.

(Should I be nice or an asshole?)

I took pictures of everyone to remember the morning after the dance. I grabbed Weiss's bra and put it next to her. I threw Jaune on my shoulder and put him on the bathroom floor.

I took yang and put her on the couch. I went back over to the bathroom and did the same with Nora.

I made sure I picked up all of Jaune's and Ren's clothes putting them on the bathroom floor.

I walked over to my dresser and got dressed making sure I didn't wake up anyone.

I got dressed and choose to wake up the people with the least amount of clothing and let them have a head start. I woke up Weiss first.

I shook her lightly making her wake up slowly.

She looked at me slowly opening her eyes.

"What happened last night?"

"I don't know but you're basically naked so I wanted you to get dressed first."

She looked down and screamed hitting me. All she had on were her light blue panties.

I heard everybody else groan awake.

"Good job Weiss now you woke up everyone and now they all get to see what you look like."

A couple of the girls ran grabbing the first thing the could to cover themselves up. I saw Jaune peek his head out of the bathroom door.

"Don't lo-"

And then Nora punched him closing the bathroom door. I closed my eyes and put my hands over them.

"Just give me the heads up when I can look."

I felt a kick straight to groin I collapsed to the ground groaning in pain.

"Gears why would you do this?!?" It was Pyrra.

"I didn't do shit I woke up in my boxers and everyone was like this."

I was still on the ground in a shit ton of pain.

"I didn't deserve that."

"Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't help a busted nut. I wanted to have children someday."

"Sorry"

"I at least put Ren and Jaune in the bathroom. I was going to wake up people who were the least dressed so only I got to see but Weiss ruined that."

Some one stomped on my back.

"Pervert."

"Hey it was the nicest thing to do."

"Just stay on the ground and don't look at us."

"Fine I'll just be lying here in pain."

"Wimp."

I raised my hand holding up a middle finger.

"Fuck you."

After a few moments I was allowed to get up. I heard buzzing from the fridge. I opened the fridge to find my scroll in there. I answered the call.

"Tim's morgue you stab me we slab em how may I assist you today?"

"Andrew we need you and Ruby to come to my office at your earliest convenience."

"Can do sir would you like to super size that?"

"Gears you need to stop drinking you turn into a sarcastic idiot when you have a hangover."

He hung up.

"Ruby we got to go to Ozpin's office and talk about last night at the comm tower."

"Already Andrew."

"You girls can go to your dorm don't worry about the mess I'll have a maid clean it up."

"Wait we have maids?"

"No I do because I pay off this one team to clean my room occasionally."

"Oh okay."

Team Rwby and JNPR left my room leaving me and Ruby alone.

"Ruby do you remember anything about last night?"

"I remember truth or dare, a strip game of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven."

"Well that explains almost everything."

We got to the elevator and Ruby decided to press every button that lights up. So we went to the bottom and stopped on every floor till we reached Ozpin's office.

We entered I saw they just ended a heated argument.

"Sorry it took so long somebody pressed every button in the elevator.It wasn't me." Ruby said looking at me innocently.

I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning Ruby how are you feeling?"

"I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't zero to three."

They all had serious looks on there face.

"So that's the mood we are going for." She muttered.

Ironwood looked at me.

"Gears have anything to add about last night?"

"Well I couldn't recognize her because she wore a black stealth suit and had on a mask but the way she fought was peculiar she could summon weapons out of thin air they appeared to be made out of glass. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked but they could be dust infused."

Ruby spoke up.

"Do you think she could have connections with Roman and the white fang?"

"It's possible but we have no evidence to connect them together."

Glinda looked at us.

"Did she say anything to you two?"

"She did mention something about a hideout in the south east."

"Alright Ruby you may leave and go speak with your team but Andrew we need to discuss more matters."

"Bye gears."

She kissed my cheek and went into the elevator.

Ironwood looked at me.

"Love and battlefields never mix."

"Well those are the only things I know love and war."

"Alright Andrew did you uncover anything else?"

"She deleted her traces she either had help or is a genius hacker to even get past my security system she would either have to be a student or teacher to even be allowed access."

Ozpin was deep in thought.

"You may leave gears I suggest you prep yourself for the mission."

I left the office and made my way to team Rwby's dorm. I heard barking.

I opened the door to see a small corgi Weiss was treating it like a baby. Blake was on Ruby's bed staying far away from it.

"What's with the dog?"

"This is Zwei my dad sent him because he had to leave the island for a couple days."

"Cool so you girls ready to head to the amphitheater?"

"Yes we were just about to leave."

Yang and Weiss walked out Blake jumped from the bed onto the desk and ran out the door.

Ruby looked at a backpack she had and looked at zwei.

"That's a bad idea."

"Well I like bad ideas."

We left to head to the amphitheater we arrived and Ozpin was giving a speech.

The holograms came up to select a mission.

"Well if we want to go to south east Vale we should probably check search and destroy." I stated.

We made our way over and found one in quadrant 5.

"Perfect."

Ruby clicked it and typed her team name in.

A message popped up.

'First years cannot accept this mission'

(Bullshit we can't) I was about to rewrite the coding to allow it but Ozpin stepped into sight.

"That isn't necessary Andrew. I choose to give you this assignment prematurely because I know you will go there anyway."

"You caught me."

"So instead of breaking the rules we are just going to bend them."

"Thank you professor Ozpin we won't let you down."

"I don't think you will now you better hurry."

We got outside and saw team CVFY get back.

Blake ran up to velvet to speak with her.

I whistled as loud as I could.

A deep bark was heard in the distance. Tank came over strapped with his special military back pack.

I grabbed my sword and pistols off of his back.

"Are you bringing him?"

"Yeah why else would he have on bullet proof armor?"

"How can he be helpful?"

"He is a guard dog for a reason."

Ruby stepped in front of us.

"I wonder who the hunter will be."

"You already know him I stared."

"Is it you?"

"No I'm just a first year."

"Then who?"

"Cmon ladies we are behind schedule I suggest you hurry up!" Yelled Dr.oobleck

"No way."

"Better believe it I wanted him to be there."

"Why?"

"Because he would is the best choice."

We boarded the bullhead and set off heading to Mt. Glenn. Oobleck was giving us 'exciting' information about its history the entire way.

I choose to take a nap.

I heard yelling and woke up to see we had arrived. I unbuckled myself and got out of the bullhead.

"Ruby I told you to leave your bags at the school."

"Well you didn't tell us to listen to you yet."

"Fair point. Just leave it here and we can pick it up when we return."

Zwei popped his head out of the backpack.

"So now we have two dogs with us...this is absolutely genius! Now we can find more clues to their whereabouts!"

Tank started to growl. I looked forward to see a group of bewolves. I unsheathed my sword preparing for a fight.

"Gears wait we should follow them they can lead us to the pack."

"How long will that take?"

"Hours days one can not identify the time a member will stay away from the... and there is the whole pack and they saw us."

"They what?"

"I said they saw us!"

It was a group of about 15 bewolves heading towards us. A smirk went across my face. I whistled Tank perked his ears.

"Tank...kill."

Tank and I launched forward at them. I ran in front and tank used my back as a boost to jump at a bewolf. He got ahold of its throats slamming it against the ground. He ripped out his throats and moved on to another one.

Two bewolves came at me I grabbed Hate and shot one in the head while I blocked the others strike. Yang ran beside me punching it in the face killing it.

"Can't let you have all the fun!"

The six of us battled killing all of them.

"See why my dog is useful."

"Yes remind me never to let him lick me."

A smirk spread across my face. I snapped and pointed at Weiss.

"Tank...kisses."

Tank jumped at Weiss knocking her down licking her face.

"I HATE YOU ANDREW!!!"

"I think that is enough Mr.Jager we need to search for the white fang!"

"Alright Dr.oobleck."

I whistled Tank came to my side ears perked listening for anything of interest.

I pulled out my scroll and looked at the map I made. I grabbed a projection cube out of my inner pocket and tossed it on the ground. The map came up as a 3D scale showing the entire city. Three locations were marked red.

"I have taken the liberty of choosing the best possible locations for the white fang to be camping out. These buildings are the most likely seeing how they can be used better for defense against the Grimm."

Oobleck analyzed the map while drinking his coffee.

"Great job Gears now they appear to be a well distance apart so we will need to pick the fastest route."

"Already ahead of you."

I pointed to one of the buildings.

"This is the closest it is based if we take the fastest path it would be approximately three hours to get past the ruble and fallen buildings."

Ruby looked at me with stars in her eyes.

"That sounds like a challenge."

"Ruby we can't rush this the Grimm overpopulate the area we are sure to encounter dozens of packs."

She looked at me in defeat.

"Fine guess we have to do things the boring way."

I picked up the cube and we started to walk carefully avoiding all Grimm. I kept putting cameras around making sure I had a visual everywhere.

We eventually made it to the building it was getting close to night.

"Okay for a plan of infiltration I want Blake to join me on the roof while Weiss and yang go through the front. Ruby I want you to get to a high place and check through the windows. Any questions?"

Yang spoke up.

"What will dr. Oobleck do?"

"Observe it is what he is here for."

"But I want to see a hunter in action."

Oobleck looked annoyed with this.

"There is more to being a hunter than fighting it takes observation and knowledge."

"Boring let's get this show on the road."

"Okay I'll whistle when me and Blake are in position. Ruby make sure you take Zwei Tank will go with you for cover. Alright let's go."

I pulled out my knives and climbed the wall leaping and stabbing. We reached the top. I looked for a point of entry.

There wasn't anything. So I innovated. I stared to put C4 on the roof.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Very but we will be fine this isn't my first time with explosives."

I finished getting everything set. I whistled and detonated the c4. I jumped down the hole and took aim with Love and Hate.

There wasn't anything.

"Clear move to the next room."

I ran to the door kicking it down. I aimed into another empty room.

"If white fang were here they would be at our location already."

"Agreed this building is empty."

"We could use if as camp."

"I guess it is almost dark."

I walked to the window and gave Ruby a thumbs down. I saw her get up and jump off the building heading towards this one.

We continued our way down I found a good place to camp the building had a hole blown out the side of it so it will be easy to watch for Grimm.

Blake and I down as yang and Weiss entered.

"Oobleck went on a patrol with Ruby he wants us to set up camp."

"Okay do we at least have supplies to do so?"

Yang dropped a backpack on the ground.

"Here we go it has sleeping bags and food we are on our own for a fire if we want one."

"I saw some broken desks I could use that. Yang I'll need your help."

We walked over to another room with about a dozen wooden desks in it. We went over to one and grabbed each end carrying it over to the room we are sleeping in.

"What are you going to do burn the entire thing?"

"Not all at one time ice queen. Yang would you do the honors."

"With pleasure!"

She punched the desk breaking it in half. I took out my sword and started breaking it down into small pieces.

We were done in less than a minute destroying the thing. I began making a fire using old papers I found in the drawer as tinder. I lit my sword on fire and stabbed it into the center making the entire thing burn. I retracted my sword just as Ruby and Oobleck walked in.

"A text book campfire good job team! Now who will be first for watch!"

Ruby spoke up.

"Yo!"

"Alright I'll start cooking." I stated.

I looked over at tank.

"Smell any prey?"

He barked happily and brought his nose to the floor following the sent of one.

"I'll be back shortly."

I walked out of the building following tank. We reached a parking garage and I heard the bleating of a deer.

"Good boy you'll get a treat tonight."

I walked in quietly making sure I didn't make a single noise. I found a group with a nice sized buck.

(One buck should be more than enough.)

I slowly pulled out an SMG I switched it to single shot and aimed at the buck.

BANG*

The buck dropped dead as the herd ran away.

"Cmon boy lets get our kill and get out of here."

I made it back to the building with Tank.

"Another successful hunt."

"Thank god I'm starving!"

"Okay I'll make sure to move quickly then."

I quickly processed the deer and gutted it. I threw the heart towards tank for his treat.

"That's disgusting."

"I'm sorry ice queen but he's a dog. He doesn't care what it is as long as it tastes good. He loves hearts especially human hearts."

A smirk ran across my face.

"You're joking right?"

"Maybe you don't know with me. He also loves throats."

I said that as I ripped out the buck's windpipe. I threw it toward Tank who started happily munching on it. Zwei got jealous and grabbed the other end having a tug of war between them. I ignored it and began cutting into the buck's back thigh.

I found a piece of sheet metal so I placed it on top of the fire and put the meat on top. Hearing the sizzle made everyone's mouths water.

"So what does venison taste like?"

"Nothing like classy palace food."

I grabbed plates from the back pack and handed them to everyone I got out my knife and started cutting the steak apart. I gave everyone a piece.

They all began devouring it like a pack of wolves.

"Damn I never thought I was that good at cooking."

"It's absolutely marvelous Mr.Jager these are delicious!"

We finished eating and I rolled out my sleeping bag.

"Gears a word if you will!"

"Sure Dr. Oobleck what do you need?"

He lead me out of the building and leaned against the wall. He drank his coffee.

"I have a question for you Gears."

"And I might have an answer."

"Why do you want to be a hunter?"

I looked down at the ground.

"I had a nightmare of an upbringing I had to deal with ten years of abuse and mistreatment. I lived as a merc for 8 long years killing lying and stealing. I want to make up for all my wrongs in life. I learned that being a hero won't change what I did but I want to do it so I can help people so I can hopefully die with a clear conscious."

"That was a great answer Mr.Jager I feel sympathy towards your upbringing. You may return to the group."

"Goodnight Dr.oobleck."

"Goodnight gears sleep well."

I stopped inside and pulled out my flask.

(I need a clean conscious.)

I took a swig and put my flask away.

I payed down on my sleeping bag and looked at the shattered moon. I tried to sleep but I couldn't I was on edge for some reason.

"Blake you still awake?"

"Yeah."

"Weiss are you awake?"

"Yeah I can't sleep."

"Gears you awake?"

"Sadly I still am."

"Did Oobleck ask you guys about why you wanted to be hunters?"

"Yeah he did."

"I don't really know why I want to be a hunter. I've always been a go with the flow kind of person. I wanted an adventure every time I woke up being a hunter just fits the description. I'm not like Ruby who fantasies being a hunter."

She looked down at the ground.

Blake sighed.

"I wanted to be a hunter to get better treatment for my people. I want to make peace and stop the white fang."

I started to tend to the fire knowing what she went through.

"What about you Weiss?"

"I wanted to save my family's reputation my father has dragged our name in the mud and I want to fix that by being a hunter I can gain more respect to do it."

I added flames to the fire with my semblance.

"What about you gears?"

"I want to die with a clean conscience. I want to make up for all the mistakes in my life I never wanted to hurt people but I did it. I just want to make up for it by helping people keeping peace as a hunter. I'm going to put the need of others before my own and make sure I can keep the world safe just like a hunter should."

Nobody said anything we all stared into the fire.

I stood up.

"We have a big area to cover tomorrow we need to try and get some sleep goodnight ladies."

I flopped on my sleeping bag curling up Tank payed down next to me heaving a heavy sigh. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to tank nuzzling me with his nose.

"What is it Tank?"

He put my coat and pulled. I got up and followed him. He lead me to a crater in the street. Ruby's scythe was on the ground.

"Tank go get the others bring them here."

He barked and ran off. I grabbed Ruby's scythe and put it on my back.

(What did you get yourself into?)

I jumped down into the crater. I rolled before I hit the ground of the crater to absorb the impact.

I looked around and saw white fang everywhere. I pulled out my SMG putting a suppressor on the barrel. I crept through the base and I saw Ruby held by two white fang members. Roman walked in front of her. I was too far away to hear but Ruby said something and Roman slapped her.

I got pissed.

"YO ASSHAT!!!" I screamed I pointed my gun at him. White fang surrounded me.

(Perfect now I don't have to move to kill them all.)

"You never were good with stealth gears." He was doing a slow clap.

"You slapped Ruby I'm going to make sure you go into a fucking casket!"

"You are outgunned gears just drop your weapon and join us we might spare Red over there."

I formed a plan in my head. I dropped my SMG.

"Good choice Gears."

"Ruby watch yourself I'm falling into my habits."

I quickly took out love and hate. I aimed and shot white fang members in the head making them drop to the ground dead. They started to fire back. I took out Crescent Rose and threw the scythe at the white fang members holding Ruby. It decapitated them and slammed into a crate. I heard guns lock on behind me I turned around and was about to fire.

Yang Blake and Weiss came out of nowhere and took them out.

(This is too easy.)

I heard a train whistle.

"It was nice seeing you Kids!"

I aimed at Roman and missed by a fraction of a inch.

"Dammit you could've killed me!"

"I was trying to!"

The train started to move I hopped on the tracks and propelled myself using my electric powers. I caught up to the train hopping on top of it. Everyone was on top of the train. I heard beeping.

"Shit everyone get fucking moving it has a bomb!"

We ran and jumped to the next cart.

"Blake detach the cart!"

It started falling behind slower then the rest.

"It detached itself!"

"Fuck he is making Grimm follow us head towards the engine!"

White fang got on top of the train.

"We don't have time for this!"

I shot them all with arc lightning blowing them off the top of the train.

Paladins got on top of the train and started heading toward us.

"Children get inside and take care of this I got this!"

He turned his coffee container into a fiery staff.

(New meaning to hot java.)

I saw a hatch and punched my way through. I looked up to see the ice cream girl again.

Yang stepped forward and cracked her knuckles.

"I got this you guys move on ahead."

"Kill her yang." I said as I started running on the walls shooting getting past her.

The next room had paladins gearing up to fight us.

"I'll see you later go on ahead!"

"Tank work with her!"

He jumped on a paladin ripping out wires with his teeth.

The next cart had a big white fang member with a chainsaw.

"Go get Roman this big dolt won't be a problem."

"Stay safe."

We ran past him I saw Roman smoking a cigar.

"Hey there gears I have a friend who wants to say hi."

I felt a fist collide with my back launching me into the wall. I looked and saw Holiday.

"Brothers in arms until we leave our life as a merc." He said.

"You broke the code gears!"

"Fuck the code I don't want the nightmares!"

"I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!"

"Fine you want a fight with no weapons I'll give you one."

I walked over to Ruby. She had tears in her eyes.

"You can't stop the train go back and get the others off of this. I'll catch up take this it proves I will come back."

I took of my necklace it was a wolf fang with a gear etched into it.

"Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry but I have to I can't let them escape."

I took off my hoodie and handed her all my weapons that were in my hoodie. I kissed her lips.

"I'll be fine. I love you."

"I'm not leaving you!"

I picked her up and shoved her through the door.

"I'll be back I promise! I love you!"

I slammed the door shut melting the metal together so it can't open.

"So let's get started shall we."

I turned toward holiday. I raised my fists he did the same. We circled each other. He jabbed. I ducked out of the way punching his knee cap causing him to groan. He kicked me knocking me back. I quickly regained my balance and charged aiming a flying round house at his head. He blocked it. I quickly wrapped my legs around his neck bringing him tumbling to the ground. I kept punching him in the face.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!!"

Everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes smoke and flames were rising from the train car. I felt a pain in my abdomen I looked down and saw rebar going through my lower body. I grabbed one rebar with my hand and melted it allowing me to escape.

I lifted myself off and the pain set in. I began screaming in pain.

I set my hand on fire and touched on of the places the rebar went through I screamed as I cauterized my wounds.

I was fading in and out of consciousness. I saw saw two pair of legs walking to me as I faded into black.

[end of chapter]


	18. Ch18

3rd person P.O.V.

Weiss saved everyone from the crash. Grimm flooded into the city. Ozpin sent out every hunter and huntress to save the people. It was chaos.

The roars of Grimm mixed with the screams of civilians. Team Rwby held back the Grimm killing them by the dozens.

Once the dust settled and all the Grimm were slain Ruby ran towards where the cave collapsed and started digging.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Asked Jaune.

"Andrew is still in there! We have to save him!"

She kept digging cutting her hands on the sharp rocks. Tears fell from her face as she tried removing the rocks to get back to the tunnel.

Tank bit the back of her hood dragging her away from the rubble.

"Tank let me go I have to save Andrew!"

Tank laid on top of her. She struggled to push him off.

She kept shoving the dog.

"We have to save him! Get off of me I have to save him!"

Team Rwby pushed off tank and held Ruby.

"He is gone Ruby its too late to save him." Yang said crying.

"No he is not he is alive he has to be he promised!"

She tried to run away but yang held her still.

"I'm sorry Ruby I'm so sorry."

"Please let me go we can get a team to dig and save him."

"And release all the Grimm I'm sorry Ruby but we can't he is gone."

Team JNPR and CVFY came over tears in their eyes. They all helped cleaning up and keeping an eye on Ruby who kept crying on a bench saddened by her loss.

[one week later]

Ruby still hasn't came out of Andrew's dorm she barely ate or slept. She had to be force fed so she would eat. Team Rwby and JNPR tried their best to help her and tried to cheer her up with anything even for a second. Nothing worked.

Back to Gears perspective

I was in a big cement room chained by my arms and legs to the ground guns followed my every move.

The big metal door opened up. Holiday walked in.

"This is my favorite part of the day!"

A smirk gleamed across his face.

He put a chair down in front of me.

"So what'll it be today gears water boarding, electrocution or simply beating the shit out of you?"

I kept my head down ignoring him.

"Still not talking? Just tell us Ozpin's secrets and we'll let you join our ranks. How does that sound? There is a nice paycheck in it for ya."

"Fuck you."

He punched me across the face.

"One week and that's all you can say?!? You're really drying out my patience here!"

I kept my head down and went back to ignoring him.

"Maybe I'll use my semblance to get some answers."

He put his hand on my head and used his semblance. His semblance worked with emotions changing them and altering what you see he called it the gift and it was why he was named holiday.

I was sent into a dream the entire room was white. There were several versions of me in the room.

My biggest fear myself. My demons.

Pride, gluttony, lust, sloth, envy, greed and wrath.

"Welcome back Gears ya miss us?"

Wrath spoke in a sarcastic attitude he was the biggest and strongest since he was my biggest sin. He was covered in blood.

"Leave me alone."

"Aww Andrew don't be so rude. Why not let us out? You enjoyed killing so much why repress it now?"

"Because I found love."

"No you found lust." Lust was one of the smaller ones he wore nothing but boxers.

"You just love shoving your dick into her just imagine what it would be like if you could do it to her whole team they would love to fuck you."

"It's not lust stay out of my fucking head!"

"We are your thoughts what drive you like how you always more lien but you could live happily off what you already have." Greed wore a fancy tux he had bags of lien around him.

"Not anymore."

"You can't escape us so you should be proud of the things you have done." Pride wore a military suit with dozens of badges and medals.

"I'm not proud of what I've done I never will be."

"What your probably jealous of them having a happy upbringing while you had to fend for yourself."

"Never what happened made me who I am and I wouldn't want to be anything else."

They started screaming different things. Making me lose sanity.

I screamed as they clawed at me trying to remove my flesh wanting me to be nothing and join them.

(ITS NOT REAL! NONE OF IT IS!)

The pain faded they stepped back fear in their eyes. I ripped off the chains.

"You aren't me! I make my own decisions! Leave me alone!"

I shot lightning at them fighting the dream.

"I make my own fate!"

I opened my eyes and saw holiday breathing heavily.

"You even fight my semblance. You are really annoying."

He pulled out a scroll. He called someone.

"We are moving on to plan B we need the girl. If we harm her he will talk."

"If you lay a finger on her I will kill you!"

He laughed.

"You are pathetic bleating threats as if you are strong enough to do anything."

He pulled out a knife.

"You know I've always hated how you looked so handsome it made it really difficult to get any girls with you. I'm going to change that."

He swiped the knife slicing across my face. A diagonal streak of pain spread across my face. Blood poured over one eye. I couldn't blink it away.

"Maybe I should screw that little girl of yours and make you watch. How does that sound tough guy? Me slamming my cock into all her holes destroying her."

I gritted my teeth.

He kicked me in the chest.

"Getting mad? Aww that's cute how pathetic you look."

I felt my body heating up.

"You always were a disgrace you ran after every paycheck without a second thought. Leaving us for more money."

He punched me.

"You are the most pathetic thing I have ever seen. Such a shame what I'm going to that girl of yours."

I snapped. I melted my way out of the chains and in a blink of an eye I had him on the ground my hand on his face. I began draining all the aura out of his body using my bio leech ability. I absorbed his powers and literally sucked the life out of him.

I felt my wounds heal. I touched my face and felt that it had scarred over. Guards rushed into the room.

"Freeze don't move or we will shoot get on your knees!"

"No why don't you all die!"

I shot arc lightning it bounced between all of them frying them.

I picked up one of their assault rifles and a couple mags. I walked out and saw more guards rushing towards me. I mowed them down with the assault rifle.

I made my way through the corridors shooting the guards. I found the exit. Guards lined the entrance with riot gear and riot shields.

"Drop to your knees we will not hesitate to open fire!"

(Oh I'm gonna open fire.)

I dropped the gun and shot an explosive fire ball into the center of their group they all caught fire and screamed. I shoot them all with arc lightning killing them.

I walked out and found myself in the abandoned district of vale where the homeless live.

I started walking down the street I took out my scroll and made a call.

"Hey junior I need a ride can you come pick me up?"

"Sure thing where are you at I'll pick you up personally."

I gave him my location and sat down on the bench waiting.

Junior arrived in his classy car. I opened the passenger door and he looked at me.

"What happened to you it looks like you went through a shit show?"

"I got kidnapped."

"You got kidnapped okay say no more."

He drove me to beacon. I got out and saw a sign.

'Funeral of Andrew 'Gears' Jager a Hero to the very end'

(No they thought I died shit.)

I saw the amphitheater was hosting it. I crept through the side door almost everyone in the school was there. I saw Ozpin walk to the microphone.

"I think it is time to speak some words about Andrew. I just have to say it was a privilege to have him work by my side he was a phenomenal student putting others before himself. He may have not lived the best life but he tried making the most of it."

He backed away from the microphone team Rwby stood up and made their way over Weiss got there first.

"Andrew was a very crude person. But he had a big heart he wanted to only keep us safe. I said nasty things about him behind his back after uncovering everything he had done as his time as a merc. I truly believed he was a monster. Until I got to know him. He was the farthest thing from a monster their was. He never wanted to bring harm to people unless they threatened the things he loved. He tried his hardest to mend his ways."

(So ice queen does have a heart.)

Ruby got there next I saw her face and I felt so bad her eyes still had tears running down them she looked like she went through hell.

"I loved Andrew with every fiber of my being. He truly was the love of my life. He went through so much to protect me. Every time I saw him he made me want to smile. He always made me laugh with his jokes. He treated me with the upmost respect. I enjoyed every second of being next to him. I wish he was still here so I can tell him how much he means to me. I never wanted him to let me go."

I had enough and made my way behind the stage I walked on stage and I heard a gasp from the crowd.

"I told you I'd be back now didn't I Ruby my love."

She turned around with tears in her eyes.

"ANDREW!" She jumped into my arms.

"Never leave me again!" She cried into my bare chest.

Weiss Blake and yang ran to us and wrapped their arms around us. They all were crying.

"I'm sorry about what happened I got kidnapped."

"Never leave again don't go at it alone."

"I promise."

I heard the crowd cheering my name. I looked out to see everyone knowing that I survived the impossible.

I felt a hand on my back.

"It's great to have you back Andrew. Now after you get cleaned up please come and talk to me in my office."

"Yes sir."

Ruby then gasped.

"Gears what happened to your face how did you get that scar?"

"I was tortured for seven days straight. I have plenty of scars and bruises."

Team Rwby checked my body up and down.

"And I thought he couldn't be hotter." Yang whispered.

"I heard that."

"Heard what I didn't say anything."

"Sure. But I wish to get clean and put on actual clothes. Ruby I trust you still have my weapons somewhere."

"Yeah they are in our room."

"Okay I'll get cleaned up and meet up with you girls later."

I turned and started to walk away just to be tackled by the four girls.

"We aren't leaving you!"

"Fine...but this...hurts...get...off."

They got off apologizing.

"Fine you girls can come with me but you are not entering the bathroom while I'm in there."

"Even me?" Ruby asked with puppy dog eyes.

I sighed.

"You can be in there but I need to shower alone I haven't had a nice shower in a week I'm surprised you girls can even stand my scent."

"It's not that bad you just smell like blood and that's common for you."

"I need to shower more." I muttered.

Everyone left the amphitheater some patted me on the back some of them hugged me saying that I was a hero. I didn't feel like a hero.

I made my way through the crowd and got to my dorm.

I instantly could tell Ruby had a hard time. Liquor bottles littered the floor. Tissues littered the counters. The bed had its covers thrown everywhere. Pictures of my layered the coffee table. My weapons were in the corner. I could tell they haven't been touched for my entire absence.

"Ruby I didn't know how bad it hurt that I left."

She wrapped her arms around me.

"You mean the most to me more than anything else I never want to lose you."

I pulled her into a kiss to apologize for my absence.

"You do realize we are still here right?"

I didn't break the kiss and raised my hand giving them the bird.

We stopped kissing so I could go shower.

Ruby sat down on the toilet watching me. I took off my tattered jeans and boxers throwing them away.

I looked over at Ruby who was analyzing my body head to toe. I had scars running up my body on my back arms and legs.

"What did they do to you?"

"Whipped me, stabbed me, shot me, burned me, etcetera."

"Well can't the nurse fix your scars?"

"Yeah but what's the point? I look hotter with them and they don't bother me."

She looked at the ground.

"You are extremely hot with them." She muttered.

I got in the shower feeling the refreshing water run all over me.

(Finally I'm able to clean myself up. I missed my shower.)

I got out of my long shower making sure I cleaned off all the blood and dirt.

I wrapped a towel around my waist. Ruby left the bathroom and was talking to her team. I got out and they all quickly put away their scrolls.

"What did you girls do?"

"N-nothing." Ruby stuttered.

I sighed

"You better not have taken pictures of me naked and gave them to them."

"I didn't just you shirtless."

"Great just perfect now you are feeding their habits my own girlfriend who should be protective and jealous."

"Well sometimes I want to show you off." She muttered.

"IM NOT SOME BOY TOY!"

They jumped at my sudden outburst.

"I'm not some hunk that you can all just flaunt whenever you want! I literally just came back from the grave basically and you want my shirtless pictures!?!"

"Well...who wouldn't?"

I face palmed.

"Out I need to get dressed."

They walked out of my dorm. Ruby got up and I grabbed her hood.

"You are in trouble girly."

"Oh shit." She muttered.

"You will not be showing me off. I want them to give us privacy and this means for you to not feed into it."

She looked at the ground I heard her whimper.

I sigh.

"Never do it again...now come give me a hug and a kiss."

She jumped over the coffee table and hugged me.

"I promise to never do it again." She whispered into my chest.

I lifted up her chin and kissed her.

It felt good to be back.

[end of chapter]


	19. Ch19

I was making my way towards Ozpin's office. I was waiting in the elevator. I used the metal to look at my scar.

(Ain't nothing to fix this butter face.)

The doors opened and I stepped into the office. Glinda and Ironwood looked pissed at each other. Ozpin had on his normal 'everything is as it should' look.

"Hello Andrew I'm pleased you choose to join us."

He took a drink from his coffee.

"You requested I come at my earliest convince and this is just that so let's talk business."

Ironwood looked at me and smirked.

"He survived a train crash endured a week of torture and comes back ready to get back into the thick of it. You truly are a phenomenal person Gears."

"It's not in my job description to roll over and give up. So what am I needed for?"

"We are here to request you to be head of security for the festival since we cannot come to an agreement."

I saw the death glare Glinda and Ironwood were holding.

"I'll be head of security on one condition."

"What's this condition?"

Ozpin was curious.

"I want in the tournament as a soloist."

Ironwood started to laugh hysterically.

"You honestly think you can take out four of my students alone? You would get killed."

The three of us look at him and he immediately stopped laughing.

"What just how strong is he?"

I looked at him boldly.

"I can literally drain and absorb a persons aura and add it to my own gaining their powers. I have a body count equaling to the size of a small city."

He looked at me in disbelief.

"You mustn't be serious?"

Ozpin turned and looked at him.

"This kid has worked missions for me your army wouldn't be able to handle and did so single handedly. He is my strongest student and the person I trust to accomplish any task without fail. Took down leagues of assassins contracted to kill either myself or him. I wouldn't worry about him it's your students you should worry about."

He was taken aback by this. He then stared at me.

"You must work for me you'd make a valuable asset. I can get you anything you want money guns women."

Glinda was furious by this. I spoke before she had the chance.

"I don't want to be some dog leading a military. I'd rather learn to be a hunter in the best school in remanent. Personally if I was one of your men I'd shoot myself out of hatred."

"No one would ever turn down such an offer."

"He has refused offers that make even the richest man look poor. He has much higher morals than you think."

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Gears you can fight in the tournament but I do have to ask don't go all out but by allowing you to do so you must be head of security. Does this suit your needs?"

"Yes professor Ozpin."

"Splendid. Now I heard Ruby is leaving to go back to her house I'd suggest you join her you did disappear for a week."

"I'm always down for more time off. Thank you professor but for now I bid you farewell."

"Enjoy your weekend Gears."

I walked into the elevator putting in my earbuds. Glory by HU started playing. I let out a deep sigh.

(Please I hope their isn't any fighting. I'm tired of killing.)

I reached the dorm and saw Ruby packing a small bag. I noticed my duffle bag on the bed.

"So you don't ask if I want to go you just tell me now."

"Yeah pretty much."

She zipped up her bag and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer.

"So will your father be happy with you dating a merc?"

"Maybe."

"I like a gamble."

I leaned down and crashed my lips into hers.

"Hey so can we leave yet or are you two going to be awhile?"

I looked at the doorway and saw yang with a backpack.

"I mean I'd love some more time alone with her but we can't miss our flight."

I pecked Ruby on the cheek and grabbed my duffle bag slinging it on my shoulder. I holstered my sword and pistols.

"I don't think you need those." Ruby said cautiously.

"These are mah babies they are going with me."

"I thought I was your baby?"

"No you are my lovely girlfriend."

She pouted. I interlaced my fingers with hers.

"That's enough love birds."

"You are just jealous." Ruby said while sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah just a tad bit. Mainly cause you got a hunk."

We walked out of Beacon and into the bullhead.

Time skip

We arrived at Ruby's house stepping out of the bullhead. I saw Zwei and a tall blonde man. Yang and Ruby ran up and hugged him.

"DAD!" They screamed jumping into his arms almost knocking him over.

"It's nice to see my baby girls again. How has beacon been treating you?"

He looked up and saw me.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Andrew Gears Jager sir."

"So you're Ozpin's merc what are you doing here?"

He looked at Ruby and Yang.

"So who's dating him?"

He looked furious.

Ruby raised her hand shyly.

"He is my boyfriend." She murmured.

He went from furious to happy in less than five seconds.

"Good now I know I have someone I can trust looking after you."

The three of us gave him confused looks.

"So you aren't mad your daughter is dating a merc that has killed people?"

"You work for Ozpin and if he trusts you I trust you."

He then grabbed my collar.

"But make no mistake if you break her heart I will personally see you go six feet under."

"Better start digging I already accidentally did that."

He looked at me confused.

"Wait you're the kid that they said died in the attack."

"Yup I got kidnapped and I was announced dead for a week even had a funeral."

He then hugged me.

"Now I know I can truly trust you. Sacrificing your life for my daughter. You have my blessing for everything. I believe you will make a fine son in law."

"Dad!" Ruby screamed embarrassed.

"What? He would."

I stood there in disbelief.

(Is this all it takes to win over this guy?)

They began to walk away as I stood there.

(Is no one scared of a merc anymore?)

I grabbed my bag and jogged catching up to them.

Tai made steaks and potatoes for us. I sat at the end of the table.

"So Andrew how did you and Ruby get together?"

Tai asked his eyes full of curiosity.

I rummaged through my mind finding an answer.

"The first day I thought she was cute and I was extremely interested in her. We grew feelings for each other and I spent a lot of time with her and her team. One day this kid picked on a faunes and I stopped it and fought him in the arena. I stabbed his clothes into the wall and beat him to a pulp with my brass knuckles. He then spouted everything I had done. So I ran to a bar and slowly drank my life away. I got back and Ozpin confronted me about why I skipped and Ruby was behind me hearing every word. Then she slapped me and grabbed my collar bringing me into a kiss and we kicked it off with that."

He looked satisfied with my answer.

"So I heard you drink just how old are you?"

"Eighteen years old."

He looked at me cautiously.

"You do know she is 15 right?"

"I'm well aware I did the math we are two and a half years apart. I make the cut at three years."

He looked at me shaking his head.

"You are going to be just like Qrow." He muttered.

I ignored the statement. I began cutting into my steak. I must've zoned out because Ruby was blushing as her father and yang had a smirk on there face.

I ripped apart a biscuit.

"Did I miss something?" I asked cautiously.

Yang turned her smirk to me.

"It's more like you took something."

My eyes widened.

(Please don't be what I think it's about!)

"And just what did I take?"

Yang made the fucking gesture with her hand.

(I'm a dead man.) I gulped and looked at her father. He looked at me with a smile that said I'm fine but with eyes that said he wanted to rip me limb from limb.

(I'm only scared of the people I'm not allowed to kill.)

"So care to explain why Ruby was allowed to play bury the salami with you?"

I aired out my collar. I cautiously choose my words.

"Because if she didn't get to it her sister would've." I stated it my palms were sweating so much I almost dropped my fork.

Yang went from cocky to embarrassed in seconds.

"Is this true Yang?"

"Well kinda sorta I dunno maybe. He is extremely hot shirtless."

He face palmed.

"What am I going to do with you two. I raised perverts."

He sighed.

"Apples don't fall far from the tree. Don't worry Andrew you're safe unless you got Ruby pregnant."

He stared down Ruby who gave the all good sign.

"I used caution with her I made sure what we did together wouldn't end badly." I chomped into my biscuit. He was smiling at me.

"Just don't get recorded doing it."

I gave out a nervous laugh.

We finished the rest of our dinner listing to puns and dad jokes. Ruby kicked me under the table every time I laughed. I started to help clean up from dinner Tai put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey you are a guest you can relax and enjoy yourself."

"Just think of this as my way of showing my appreciation towards you being accepting of me. Let's just say I didn't have an accepting family hopefully I can join into one that is."

He looked at me pride in his eyes with a hint of remorse.

"It's a shame to hear but don't worry I'm accepting just worry about Qrow he is a bit more cautious."

"I've gotten to know him and he will want to kill me but he will be accepting in the end."

He chuckled at this.

"Sounds like Qrow."

We enjoyed the rest of our dinner I was cracking jokes with Yang and tai while Ruby kicked me under the table for every perverted joke. Yang made her puns tai had his dad jokes and I was left with dark humor and perverted jokes. Ruby got embarrassed by me and her family.

Once we all finished eating tai started clearing the table as Ruby and yang ran to the living room. I started to help him.

"You don't have to help Andrew you can go hang out with the girls."

"I'd rather thank you for not trying to kill me after finding out I was with your daughter intimately."

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You're not out of the woods yet with me."

(Shit fuck god damnit why did I open my mouth!)

"Me and you are going to do a bit of sparing tomorrow."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I muttered

"And why is that?" He set the dishes in the sink.

(And the hole gets deeper)

I had to think quickly.

"We are probably leagues apart you probably have way more skill than I do."

(Please work please work)

He stood there.

"I know what you have done Andrew. I'm surprised you want to get out of a fight."

"I turned over a new leaf and I know Ruby wouldn't appreciate me fighting her dad."

He threw his head back and laughed.

"She knows the rules no hand in marriage until her boyfriend can take me hand to hand."

I'm royally fucked now.

"Wait really? That's all it takes."

"Yup by the way who do you think taught yang to fight."

"Then you will be a formidable opponent but anyway let's hurry and clean this up."

"Yeah yeah alright Mr. Asskisser."

I rolled my eyes and helped clean up from dinner.

Tai kept telling me to go run off with the girls I didn't care. I finished helping with the dishes. Tai left to go to bed while I walked into the living room to see Yang and Ruby put on a movie.

"So what we watching?" I asked taking a seat on the couch next to Ruby.

"The other guys." Yang replied with a smile on her face.

I smirked remembering everything about the hilarious cop movie.

I relaxed against the arm. While Ruby cuddled into my side. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Well I think we need snacks and drinks. Want anything Andrew?"

"I'll take a bottle of vodka."

Ruby slapped me giving me an angry face.

"Never mind just get me a mt dew."

Yang walked back with popcorn cookies and our drinks.

"Here you go love birds but before we start I think we should change into our pajamas."

I became sarcastic.

"That's so cool it'll be like a slumber party and we can talk about boys and girly magazines!!"

Ruby chuckled at my silliness.

"Gears don't be an ass it'll make us comfortable."

"I'm always comfy with a girl on me."

"You know what I mean."

"Fine you win I'll go change."

"Yay!"

Ruby grabbed Yang and bolted upstairs.

(Wait where is my room and shit?)

I sighed.

(I'll knock and ask them)

I walked upstairs and heard them chatting behind a door. I walked to it and was about to knock when I heard a huff behind me.

"You know you shouldn't be spying on them when their father is around."

I froze embarrassment covering my face.

"I was only going to knock to ask where I sleep and to get changed at." I spout quickly.

He began to chuckle.

"Don't worry I'm only busting your chops. I'll show you your room."

I followed him to the end of the hall. He pushed open the wooden door revealing a average sized room with a bed and work benches.

"So what's with the workbenches?"

"This is the only extra room we have so it's for guests and weapon customization. Well I'm off to bed goodnight Andrew don't do anything to my daughters."

"I promise I won't tonight."

He chuckled and went back into his room.

I put my bag on the floor zipping it open. I saw a note in it.

"Meet me in the woods tonight"

I crinkled the note shoving it deeper into the bag while pulling out my pajama bottoms. I got changed leaving my room.

I walked downstairs to hear giggling. Ruby and yang were sitting close to each other whispering and giggling. They quickly separated when they noticed me.

"So Ruby mind telling me what that was about?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing gears."

Oh how oblivious it was when she lied.

"Sure...let's watch the movie now."

I sat down in the corner of the couch Ruby quickly ran up snuggling into my side munching on a cookie.

Time skip

I started watching the credits roll. I felt Ruby sleeping on me snoring softly and then there was Yang.

Yang was sprawled out on the chair upside down snoring heavily.

(For someone who looks hot sleeps ugly)

I remembered about the note.

(She is asleep if it was important she'll mention it another time)

I carefully grabbed Ruby and carried her upstairs. I opened her door and put her on her bed kissing her cheek. I crept out of the room and back downstairs. I looked at yang.

(I'm gonna fuck with her.)

I went to the kitchen looking through the drawers I found a permanent marker.

(I'm so dead tomorrow)

I began to draw a monocle on her face. I wrote yang banged on her cheek. I gave her a glorious hipster mustache. And for the finishing touch I wrote "blake's toy" across her forehead.

(Ahh Blake might kill me if she finds out people make that joke so much saying they are a couple.)

I grabbed her heel at the top of the chair and made her flip landing with a thud.

She was still snoring.

(What the fuck!)

I grabbed her arm and leg throwing her on my shoulder. I took her to her room putting her on her bed. She had both of her legs dangling off.

(Close enough I suppose)

I went back downstairs for the last time and cleaned up our mess. After throwing away the last soda bottle I walked upstairs to the guest room and flopped down on the bed. I tossed and turned trying to get comfy. I slowly was able to drift into sleep. The nightmares were waiting for me.


	20. Ch20

I found myself chained to a metal table. I started to look around the room. I see pictures of all my kills.

One picture stuck out. It was holiday.

I heard a door open behind me. I tried to turn around but I couldn't I was stuck to the chair. They walked past me and sat down across from me. I was in disbelief.

Smoke and pixel my ex teammates.

Smoke had the ability to manipulate all smoke around him allowing him to become it or create it.

Pixel can manipulate any machine into following his orders.

Smoke, pixel, holiday and myself were the best team of mercenaries. We were best friends until I broke the code and they left me for dead.

They stared at me hatred burning into me. Smoke walked to the wall ripping off the picture of holiday. He put the picture in front of me and slammed his fist down.

"WHY?!" He yelled.

I noticed smoke getting emotional he never got emotional.

"He tried to hurt the things I loved."

He punched me across the face.

"You broke the code you left the team! You left us leaderless!"

"Because when opportunity hits you jump! I hated killing it wasn't worth the money!"

He hit me again.

"And now you killed holiday stealing his powers! You are pathetic!"

I began laughing.

"I can do things you wish you were able to. You are the pathetic one."

He punched me again and I kept laughing.

He got pissed. He hit me again and my laughter got louder.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I threw my head back and kept laughing.

"You still punch like a bitch!"

He stopped hitting me sitting down.

"Pixel deal with him make him shut up!"

Pixel looked up from his scroll.

"We can't shut him up it's his dream."

Smoke looked at me pissed.

"When we see you we are going to cut out your tongue."

I kept laughing.

"Try me bitch."

He took out a gun and fired at me.

I woke up seeing two silver eyes staring at me.

"Good morning Andrew you okay?"

"Yeah and two questions why are you in her and why are you staring at me?"

"I came to wake you up first and second you were laughing and moving in your sleep you okay?"

I threw my feet off the bed.

"I'm fine."

"GEARS IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

I quickly got changed and jumped out the window.

"Bye Ruby love you."

As I landed I heard the door slammed open.

"Where is Gears!?!"

I heard Ruby laugh historically.

(I'm so dead but it's so worth it)

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see tai.

"Glad you came out to spar with me."

(Fuck!)

"You sure?"

"As sure as I am yang wants your head."

"Fine."

I heard the front door slam open as Yang came outside. The marker marks still on her face.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Well how about you let your dad kill me I'm gonna spar him."

She crossed her arm. And huffed angrily

"Dad kill him." She said plainly.

"Anything for my girl."

We made our way out front. I took off my hoodie leaving myself in a tangtop and jeans.

"Let's go I've been itching for a fight."

"Alright a few rules no cheap shots and no use of semblances."

"Ha like I need them to beat you."

Tai laughed.

"I like how cocky you are."

"Yang count us down."

"Ready...set...FIGHT!"

Tai quickly threw a high kick I ducked underneath it jabbing him in his side knocking him off balance. He quickly regained his balance. I threw two quick jabs into his gut. He blocked the second one countering by jabbing me in the shoulder. I was thrown back for a second. He used this to throw a kick forward I wrapped one arm around his leg and jabbed him into the face using my momentum to slam him into the ground. I jumped back allowing him to get back up. He got back up.

"You're good."

"Thanks means a lot from someone who specializes in hand to hand combat."

We then ran at each other. He threw a left hook I ducked underneath and tackled him making us collapse on the ground. I dropped my elbow while he tried to block it I slipped through his Block hitting him in his face. He winced and threw me off of him. We got up from the ground and got into a battle stance. He was a bit dizzy from the blow. He ran at me I stood my ground. He threw a punch I went to block it when he retracted it and brought his heel to my temple.

I rolled onto the ground hopping up disoriented from the hit. I shook my head coming back to my senses.

He ran at me again doing the same as before I quickly leaped into him knocking him to the ground I kept jabbing him not giving him time to defend himself. He tried to bring up his arms to protect himself. I hit him in every opening he had. He brought his knee up and hit me in the back making me tumble forward. I jumped up as he slowly got off the ground. He shook off the pain and ran at me. I saw a opening and kicked him in his gut stopping him in his tracks. He fell to the ground grabbing his gut. He faked it because he swept my feet out from under me I landed on my back he tried to jump on top of me but I rolled out of the way hopping back up getting on my feet.

"That all you got old man?"

He stood up and chuckled

"I'm just getting warmed up."

We closed in on each other. He was running out of stamina while I had plenty to spare. We were in swinging distance sizing each other up. He swung to my waist I blocked with my one arm while bringing my other to his ribs. I knocked the wind out of him. I grabbed his arm and brought him to an arm bar.

"Tap out!" I exclaimed.

He slapped his hand on the ground signaling he gives up.

I let go and got up rubbing my bruises.

"You fought good kid."

"Thanks that's nice to hear."

"Dad you were supposed to beat him!"

"I know but he definitely has more skill than me."

Yang was in disbelief knowing that no one has taken her father in straight hand to hand combat.

"Hey yang you still have marker on your face." Ruby says walking outside dressed.

"I know and I'm about to take the marker Andrew used and shove it up his ass."

"Have we possibly considered andrew's feelings in the matter?" I ask nervously.

Yang turns around heading inside probably to wash off the marker. Ruby runs up and hugs me.

"Good job Gears my dad is gonna be happy knowing you can protect me."

I smiled happy with this.

The rest of the day came and went I spent it joking with tai and Yang while Ruby spent it cuddling with me and sneaking kisses while tai wasn't looking. It was relaxing. The next day not so much Ruby was dragging me to some "sacred" place.

She dragged me through the forest to see a grave on a cliff. My chest sunk in.

"Hi mom sorry I haven't talked to you in awhile. Oh my boyfriend is here. He is really hot. His name is Andrew. He is also really strong too he beat Dad in a fight today. Things have been going great at beacon. I'm the leader of my team. We are called team Rwby and yes that does cause some confusion. I'm really happy there and I know you'll be proud of what I accomplished."

She starts to cry I stand beside her putting my arm around her.

"I love and miss you mom."

I heard a bark behind us. I see tai and zwei.

"Oh gotta go mom Dad is taking us back to beacon bye I love you."

Time skip brought to you by my friends telling me to hurry the fuck up

We arrive at beacon. I started walking I had to meet up with Oz. Ruby and yang left to go meet up with Weiss and Blake they wanted me to train them for the tournament.

I walk inside the building and bump into someone. I look down to see a small cat faunes.

"Oh I'm sorry here let me help you up."

I reach my hand down and noticed her eyes.

One was blue the other was yellow.

"Those are lovely eyes."

She shook her head shyly.

"Hello my name is Gears and your name is?"

"Liz..." she says quietly.

"Well liz it was great to meet you but I gotta go."

She shook her head and I made my way over to the elevator going into Ozpin's office. He was reading the newspaper sipping his coffee.

"Alright oz I'm back."

"Good Gears I have important news for you."

"What's that Ozpin."

"To allow you into the tournament you needed a team of four so I have hand selected three people who you should go along greatly with."

"Amazing where are they?"

"They just left to get unpacked."

"Okay well I'm gonna go to my room and do the same."

"So long Gears and good luck."

"Thank you Ozpin."

I exited the office and made my way back to my dorm I saw Ruby exit her teams dorm.

"Hey Gears where are you going?"

"Just dropping off my shit then we can go train okay."

"I'm coming with you."

"Alright."

We walked hand in hand back to my dorm.

I opened my door to meet see three people going through my stuff. I may just kill them

End of chapter

A/n sup so I'm adding in people from my RP group they read my story and wanted to be apart of it. And being the nice person I am I allowed them to join. You'll met there OCs in the next chapter

I'm out

Peace


	21. Ch21

I stood there shocked as three girls went through my stuff.

"Who are you and why the fuck are you in my room!?!"

The three girls jumped. They looked at me. I noticed the girl cuddling my pillow on my bed. It was Liz. One closed my cabinets and walked up to me.

"So this is our fearless leader? He looks like a total bloke to me."

The other girl closed my dresser walking around to get a look at me. Liz tried to hide behind my pillow.

I turned around.

"Ruby please should you go to your team I'll help you girls train in a bit I need to get acquainted with my new teammates." I held a smile that showed that they may not last long. Ruby understood my message.

"Okay goodbye Gears see ya in a bit."

I slowly closed the door turning around showing I was pissed off.

"All of you here now!"

I pointed down in front of me the three girls jumped but moved in front of me.

"Now why the hell are you going though my shit?"

Liz looked down and spoke softly.

"They wanted to know that kind of person you were like..."

I tried to stay mad at her but I could feel my anger subside with the feeling of me wanting to pick her up and give her care making her feel better. So I quickly turned to the other girls.

"So explain to me the kind of person you think I am."

The rabbit faunes that was going through my cabinets spoke up moving away her red hair.

"Well it seems here lad you are quite the asshole."

"Next." I said completely ignoring her.

I looked at the tan monkey faunes who was going through my dresser

"You speak."

"Oh okay...you seem I don't know look we may have gotten off on the wrong foot here my name is Alison."

She put her hand out for me. I sighed. I took her hand shaking it.

"You're right the name is Andrew Gears Jager. Call me Andrew or Gears."

The red head put out her hand. I took it.

"My name is Chloe. Is it okay if I call you Andy lad?"

"Only if you wish to be shot." I said.

She smiled at me. Liz tugged on my hoodie getting my attention.

I slowly turned towards Liz crouching to her level.

"Gears you aren't mad at us are you?"

I felt my heart melt to her cuteness.

"I'm not mad anymore."

I stood up cracking my back.

"Well I have plans and you should join me we can grab dinner afterwards sounds good?"

Chloe looked at me.

"This lass is up for anythin if ya give her some food."

I chuckled.

"Alright well I'm going to the arena I have to help these girls prepare giving them a couple tips about what they should do."

Liz grabbed onto my arm following me.

(It's like I have a little sister.)

I smiled. We reached the arena and team Rwby was already training against some of the bots. Liz noticed Ruby wielding her scythe effortlessly slicing through the robots.

"Who is that?" She asked looking up at me.

"That's Ruby their leader and my girlfriend."

I felt Liz's grip tighten around my hoodie she looked mad.

Ruby noticed us stopping the simulation.

"Hey Gears!" She waved.

I hopped down into the arena my team following me. Team Rwby rushed up to me.

"So Andrew who are these people you better not be cheating on Ruby." Yang glared at me.

I gave a nervous laugh.

"These are my new teammates. The tan one is Ali the red head is Chloe and the little one here is Liz." I gestured towards Liz who hid behind me.

Ruby crouched down putting away her weapon.

"Hey there Liz I'm Ruby." She gave Liz a warm smile.

"Hi..."

Ruby moved closer just to have Liz hide behind me more.

"Ruby she is shy like how you were."

Ruby nodded and stood up and kissed me.

"I've missed you."

I felt Liz kick me.

"I've missed you too." I said ignoring the kick.

"So what roles do you faunes play apart of this asshole's team?" Weiss asked as rude as possible.

Chloe spoke up annoyed.

"Now listen here you annoyin snowflake we ain't tellin you shite you little-"

Ali cut her off stepping in front of her.

"I'm a knight Chloe is the bishop and Liz is our rook."

Blake looked confused.

"Wait this little girl is your rook?"

"Yup." Ali said popping the "p"

Yang got an idea.

"Why don't you show us your skill by fighting Gears! He can handle himself!"

I heard Liz whisper.

"I like the big boobed lady."

"You know what I think that's a great idea." I said sarcastically.

Know one noticed my sarcasm.

"Great now strut your stuff merc."

Weiss said as she shoved me.

Team Rwby moved to spectate while my team readied their weapons.

(For fucks sake why me!?!)

I heard the counter.

I took out Nebula.

Chloe got out duel katanas. Ali got out a long bow and Liz got out an assault rifle with a chainsaw attached to it I noticed my mark on it signaling I made it.

"Hey I made th-"

They rushed me Chloe moved first bringing her katanas down on me. I blocked it with Nebula. I grabbed her arm sending electric through her body.

Bullets started coming from my right. I moved Chloe making her take the hits. When the shooting stoped I threw Chloe into Liz. I saw an arrow whiz by my face. I quickly unholstered hate. I aimed where the arrow came from to find no one.

Chloe teleported in front of me. I barely had enough time to block her strike. We were at a standstill. I took hate and shot her in the stomach. She flinched and I kicked her in the side launching her.

Another arrow whizzed by knocking hate out of my hand. Liz started shooting at me. I rolled out of the way and threw an explosive fireball at her.

She took the blow directly. I heard her scream with rage and watched as she walked out of the flames. She revved up her chainsaw attachment.

"YOU ARE DEAD YOU STUPID FUCK!"

"What the fuck!?!"

She rushed me slamming her chainsaw down on Nebula. I saw an arrow fly at me in the corner of my eye. I moved allowing it to hit liz in the stomach. I used this to kick Liz into Ali.

I felt the air shift and I blocked Chloe's strike. I swept out her legs from underneath her. I slammed my sword down allowing her aura to drop to the red.

I ran and grabbed hate off the floor. Ali was firing arrows as I sheathed Nebula. I got out love and began firing at Ali. I heard a magazine drop and a new one slide in. I rolled out of the way as Liz lit up Ali not missing a shot.

Ali collapsed her aura dropping to the red.

Liz was still angry. She revved up the chainsaw I rolled out of the way as she slammed it into the ground leaving a crater.

(How strong is she?)

She quickly moved I threw down love and hate unsheathing Nebula blocking the strike.

I moved her weight and kicked the assault rifle out of her hands making it slide across the floor.

I felt her get angrier. She grabbed my wrist twisting it making me drop Nebula.

I right hooked her making her stumble. I brought up my hands in a fighting position.

"Cmon me and you hand to hand."

She rushed me using claw like fingernails to slash at me. I lunged left dodging the blow I raised my arm shooting arc lightning. She couldn't move being electrocuted. She fell to the ground. Her aura depleted.

I fell to my knees exhausted.

"You girls are strong but you can't work as a team." I said bluntly.

"Fuck ya too laddie." Chloe said walking towards me.

"But that was a good fight lad now how about that meal." She stuck her hand out I took it allowing her to help me up.

"Don't worry it's on me."

"It better be I don't feel like paying for the guy who kicked my ass." Ali said walking over.

"Gears I want food." Liz sat up rubbing her eyes.

"And that hurt really bad."

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Gears that was...awesome!"

I heard Ruby shriek.

"Thanks but now I'm gonna go and get these girls something to eat I'll see you tomorrow love I'm gonna make it up to my team."

She looked sad.

"Okay Andrew goodbye I love you."

"I love you too rubes."

I pecked her lips.

I went over and picked up Liz holding her.

"I would hurt you but I'm too tired to care."

I chuckled.

"Alright now let's head to my car and go to eat."

"Where is that?" Ali asked

"Oh it's this nice place called ponderosa amazing food." I said

"Laddie she means ya car ya bloody bloke!" Chloe retorted.

(Well I'm a dumbass)

"It's in beacons garage cmon follow me."

We made our way out of the arena. Little did we know what was going to happen at the restaurant.

End of chapter

A/n I'm gonna shorten the chapters so I can make more of them and pump them out quicker and I want to thank my friends for allowing me to add their OCs they are amazing people

I thank hypermundane for allowing me to use Alison the thief

Yangxiolongpunlord for allowing me to use Chloe the Irish lass

And last but not least kinkyrubyrose for letting me use Liz the adorable psycho

And with that I disappear into the night

I'm out

Peace


	22. Ch22

We entered the garage. I clicked my keys having my car start up.

"I get shotgun lassies!"

I heard a shotgun pump. I turned to see Liz with a shotgun. My eyes widened.

"You sit in back." Liz said her eyes turning dark red.

"A-alright l-lass."

Liz giggled and handed me the shot gun. I took it reluctantly.

We made our way to my car and the girls piled in while I put the shotgun in the trunk. I climbed into the driver seat. I put my key in the ignition starting up the car letting it purr to life.

We drove off making our way to ponderosa. I slipped into a parking spot. I slipped out of the car whistling.

"Remember everything is on me so go crazy."

"I hope you can pay for my appetite laddie."

"If you can make a bill equaling to trillions of dollars I will rob every bank in vale dressed as a giant chicken."

Liz laughed at my joke.

"I like chickens it's fun when you rip off their flesh."

I froze.

(This girl is something)

We walk inside making our way to the greeter.

"I'm sorry sir but no faunes are allowed into the restaurant."

I felt anger starting to grow.

"And why is that?"

I asked smiling slightly.

"Because they are all scum and only cause trouble they all deserve to die."

I felt liz grip my hoodie. I wanted to deck the bitch.

"Alright listen here if you have any idea who I am let me remind you. Hi my name is Gears I'm the worlds most feared and prestigious mercenary so if you enjoy your miserable life you'll shut up and escort us to our seats."

I gave a warm smile showing my threat was to be feared.

She quickly nodded and escorted us to our seats.

"W-what would y-you like t-to d-drink?"

Chloe spoke up.

"I'll take a bottle of ya strongest whiskey."

Ali spoke next.

"I'll have some wine."

I looked at her.

"I'll take some vodka. Liz what would you want?"

"I'll just have a water..."

"W-would that be all?"

I glanced around.

"Yes now get it done quickly." I snapped

She ran away to the kitchen getting our drinks.

"So Gears how did you become so feared in this world?" Ali asked tapping her fingers on the table.

I thought about my many contracts.

"It could be the fact I killed board members of the schnee dust company or that I worked with the white fang or even the fact that I killed my family for threatening my girlfriend and her team."

Ali stopped tapping her fingers looking at me shocked.

"Wait you are that Gears? The one known for killing people by the dozen just for looking at you funny?"

I smirked.

"I am the man the myth and the legend Andrew Gears hasson but with my family dead so is my last name this me changing it to jager."

Chloe slowly moved her seat farther from me.

"How did they let a murder like you into beacon?" Ali asked I saw the fear in her eyes I don't want to see that.

"Because four years ago Ozpin found me abandoned by my team and reshaped how I viewed my life I slowly got my soul and heart back and after that I only killed when it would only benefit. Like killing the assassins after our leaders. I took out gangs and people out to ruin the world killing the monsters in the dark."

I stopped talking noticing the waitress back with our drinks.

She quickly put them down on the table.

"Can I take your order?" She was shaking as she held the notepad and pen.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger." I told her giving a glare.

"I'll have the same as the lad." Chloe said with her Irish accent rolling out as thick as a milkshake.

"I want a steak medium well." Ali added acting graceful.

"I'll take the fish..." liz asked shyly.

She looked at me again.

"Anything else sir?"

I thought for a second.

"No nothing else."

She was shaking as she curtsied and ran into the back.

"Is this how you get treated everywhere you go?"

Ali asked.

"Only if they know who I am. I'm surprised these people fear me this place is run by the mafia after all."

I poured myself a glass of vodka.

"But enough about me it's a really repetitive topic."

I began to sip the drink.

"Okay...but I'm not gonna listen you are quite the puzzle." Ali said sipping her wine.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine ask away."

Liz looked at me and started to speak.

"Why do you drink so much?..."

I sighed setting down my glass.

"I drink to rid myself of the screams of all the people I've killed." I said solemnly.

"Wait so the big bad merc has feelings for da people you've killed ah?" Chloe asked.

I stared into my glass.

"I remember every face every scream and how much I got for the job." I picked up my glass downing the rest of the vodka.

"Please let's leave that topic." I ask pouring another glass.

Ali fell into thought.

"Alright so Gears about team Rwby why do you like them so much?"

I smiled thinking about them.

"They were the first to accept me as a human not a monster. I first met Ruby and I fell for her in an instant she gives me love no matter what. Yang is a hot head but someone you can trust to make you smile no matter what happens. Weiss she can be rude but underneath that is a caring person who will try to understand you. And Blake is mysterious I trust her to understand the pain I feel knowing she has been through something similar."

The girls looked at me stunned. Liz tugged my hoodie pulling me closer.

"Are the three of them single?"

I chuckled.

"Surprisingly yes no guy or girl can tame them I was lucky that Ruby fell for me as hard as I fell for her."

"Aww the big ol' merc is just some lovey dovey teddy bear." Chloe said sarcastically.

I glanced at her.

"I heard walking is great exercise after a meal."

I retorted sipping my drink.

She gave a nervous laugh and began to sip her whiskey.

The waitress came out with out food. Placing it in front of us. She quickly ran after setting the last plate.

"Jeez, the lass didn't even ask us if we wanted refills." Chloe said angrily even though she only had one glass.

I rolled my eyes and tore into my burger. We all finished our meals rather quickly. Liz was really happy about the fish.

The waitress came and dropped off the check.

"I gotta use the restroom." Liz said moving away from the table and looked around the restaurant.

"Where is it?"

I pointed behind me drinking the rest of my glass.

"So Gears what's your plan for the tournament?" Ali asked.

"Well while being head of security I plan on winning without a scratch." I stated bluntly.

"If ya so cocky about dat why do you have so many scars?" Chloe asked.

"It's hard to dodge attacks while being chained to a wall." I began pouring another glass when I heard a scream. I saw Liz running out of the bathroom holding her ear and tail. I stood up and she ran into my arms crying into my chest.

"Chloe and Ali go to the bathroom and drag out the bitches that did this." I was gritting my teeth.

They moved to the bathroom. I heard people coming out of the back.

"And that's why we don't allow faunes. Now grab your friends and leave before we have problems ya hear!"

I looked at Liz.

"Go to the car I'll be out shortly."

She nodded and ran to the car. I turned around to see a mafia member he was tapping on his pistol. I flipped the table walking towards him. I went to grab his gun when he shot me in the shoulder. I fell to the ground clutching my wound.

"Some strong merc you are. Hahaha you are pathetic!"

I got pissed. I jumped up and grabbed his throats and started stabbing him in the stomach with my knife. His entrails hung out. I let go of him letting his lifeless body drop to the floor. I heard struggling.

"Shut up bitches we ain't killin anyone of ya yet!"

Chloe noticed me and the dead body.

"What we gonna do with these lassies?"

I stared at them.

"Throw them on the floor."

They did as they were told. I recognized the girls.

"Man you girls always fuck with me well not anymore Chloe and Ali go to the car I'm finishing up here."

They nodded knowing what I was going to do.

I took out hate shooting them both in the head. I grabbed the bottle of vodka taking a big swig out of it. I lit my finger on fire and blew making my breath a flamethrower lighting the restaurant on fire. I threw the wine and whiskey making the fire spread faster.

I walked out. My wound was bleeding badly I put my hand on it keeping pressure on it. I slowly walked to my car. I entered the driver seat.

"GEARS WHAT DA FUCK LADDIE YOU CANT JUST GO ND BLOW THE JOINT!"

I put the key into the ignition starting the car. I backed out off the lot driving back to beacon.

"So we just not going to talk about it or?" Ali asked cautiously from the backseat with Chloe helping Liz with her wounds.

"What's there to talk about I killed three people liz is hurt I got shot we are going to beacon and going to the nurse."

"Wait you got shot why are you driving then?" Ali asked.

"Because my car and it was only the shoulder I'm fine I got about an hour and a half before I bleed out." They look at me scared as I drive to beacon.

We arrive and we leave the garage and head to the nurses office.

"Ahh Gears it's been awhile since you've been here. What can I help you with?"

I smile at the old lady.

"Hello miss. Pumpernatch well we have two problems I've been shot and little Liz has cuts to her ear and tail."

She sighed.

"Gears you always come here for bullet wounds can't you ever be normal and come in with a broken leg or something?" She asks sarcastically.

What a great way to spend a portion of my night.

End of chapter


	23. Ch23

I was sitting on a bed next to Liz. The nurse was using her semblance to heal my wound. Liz only had small cuts. I could tell she was worried about me she kept looking at me almost on the brink of crying. I heard the door burst open.

"Where is he!?!"

I saw team Rwby pissed Liz hid behind me the sudden outburst caused the nurse to reopen my wound making me scream in pain.

"Found him!" Yang yelled.

The four of them came running over shoving miss. Pumpernatch making her shove her thumb into my wound. I began screaming in pain.

"Gears why are you shirtless!?!" Weiss yelled at me.

I pointed to my shoulder.

"I was shot." I said the pain still fresh.

"Can you please go back to healing me?"

I ask

Miss. Pumpernatch continued using her powers to heal me. Ruby came to my side Liz tried her best to hide.

"Gears why were you so reckless? You knew you didn't have enough aura and yet you still choose to be an idiot!"

I sighed.

"Ruby calm down I'm fine and you are scaring liz."

I felt liz having a death grip on my arm.

"Oh...well I feel. Wait why is she so close to you? You better not be cheating!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Look who is finally getting jealous. You care about some little girl but not your own sister taking pictures of me." I heard a click of a scroll camera proving my point.

"I don't think of Liz romantically she is like a little sister."

She began pushing her fingers together.

"I feel mean now..."

I sighed.

"Don't worry my rose I still love you."

I kissed her quickly.

"So can I please get healed so I don't have anymore pain."

She chuckled.

"Yeah I guess but tomorrow morning we are going to watch the tournament and we are going hand in hand so every girl knows you are mine."

I sighed.

"If you say so now please I really don't like the thought of having a hole in my shoulder."

She kissed me.

"Goodnight Gears I love you."

"Goodnight I love you too."

Everyone left leaving me liz and miss. Pumpernatch alone. I sighed deeply.

"She is cute when she is mad..." Liz said softly.

"No ideas liz that's mine I'll fight to the death for her." I said bluntly.

"Kids and their young love it's like a romance novel."

"Yeah I just wished I could take a peek at the ending though." I said solemnly.

"Don't we all. Now shut up and hold still or else your wound is going to re open." I sighed holding still.

I sat there after what felt like an hour for my wound to be healed. a scar was all that was left of the wound.

"Thank you." I said plainly sliding on my tangtop. Liz was sitting swinging her legs staying away from miss pumpernatch.

"Now don't be reckless and I know you are in charge of security make sure no one gets hurt."

She said with a stern face.

"I always uphold stuff I get paid for." I said with a smug smile.

"That's true now go I got to fill out paperwork." She said giving a heavy sigh.

"I'll leave you to it goodnight miss. Pumpernatch." I said putting Liz on my back giving her a piggy back ride.

I carried her back to the room and opened the door. I saw Ali and Chloe drunk off my alcohol and making out probably more on my bed. I quickly shut the door. I let out a deep sigh.

"Wanna just sleep in my workshop they seem like they are going to be at it for awhile."

She nodded letting out an adorable yawn. I began walking down to my workshop. I opened up the door and I heard tank snoring away.

(Some guard dog)

I walked over to the workbench and flipped a switch making a workbench sink into the ground while having a bed replace its spot.

"Well looks like this is where we will be sleeping." I said

"Put me in the bed I'm tired." Liz whined.

"Alright." I gently put liz in bed and took off my shirt and layers in bed next to her. We were on opposite sides so we wouldn't move close to one another while we slept.

I woke up to a slap to the face. I sprung up to see Ruby.

"Why are you in bed with her?" She was pissed.

"Because Chloe and Ali choose to go have fun in my room so we needed a place to sleep." I said.

Liz began to wake up. She saw Ruby and hid behind a pillow.

"I didn't do anything Ruby I love you too much to cheat."

Liz defended me from getting killed.

"I barely like guys and Gears is spoken for." She whispered.

"Ruby look we are still dressed and you know after sex I don't put on clothes." I said hoping she would calm down.

"You're right Gears I overreacted its Weiss was saying how you would and stuff and I didn't find you in your room." She said hugging me.

"It's okay just don't listen to Weiss she is jealous."I said Liz was still hiding.

"Well we have the tournament today I suggest we get going I need to talk to Blake."

"Why do you need to talk to Blake?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"Well she owes me a favor and I need her to look after my shop and tank while I am battling and out on patrol." I stated.

"Oh why does she owe you the favor."

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal I just went and picked up some shit for her around vale she needed new books." I lied.

"Oh that makes sense." She said letting me know my lie worked.

"Alright liz let's go grab our teammates."

I got up from the bed putting on my shirt and hoodie.

"Can I...have a...piggyback rude there I don't wanna walk." Liz asked giving me an adorable face.

I sighed.

"Yeah sure whatever here hop on my back." I crouched down letting her hop onto my back.

I carried her back to the room. I opened the door to see Ali and Chloe still in my bed. I grabbed a revolver hiding underneath the coffee table.

(Worlds best alarm clock)

I put a blank in and fired. They both shot up staring at me.

"Alright now you take my bed and my booze and now you are sleeping in. Wow you two are some moochers."

"Well...ummmm...we...ugh." Ali sat there frozen.

"This means get out of bed and get ready we need to go to the tournament it'll start soon so hurry up I'm gonna go hang out with Ruby." I said.

"All of you my workshop 30 minutes don't be late." I said exiting my room.

I had Ruby meet me in my workshop. Team rwby was in my workshop when I got there.

"Hey girls you miss me?" I asked walking in.

"I did!" Ruby ran up hugging me. I swung her around and put her down in front of me.

"Okay so Blake do you remember that favor you owe me?"

"Yeah why?" She asks hesitantly.

"Well while I am busy with the tournament security and all I need you to look after tank." I told her smirking.

Tank looked at me curiously. Blake looked at me with fear.

"You want me to look after that big mutt while you are gone." She pointed at tank scared.

"Yup I need you to do that."

"You're insane he won't listen to me and I'm scared shitless of the thing!" She complained.

"Can you whistle?" I ask.

"Yeah I can..." she said hesitantly

"Then that's all you need to make him listen." I said bluntly

"You just need to whistle and give a command." I added.

My team walked in and tank bounded over.

"PUPPY!" Liz yelled jumping on tank.

"Isn't she a cat faunes?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Chloe said.

"Why is it weird for them to like dogs?" Ali asked.

Blake blushed and looked down.

"Well let's go to the tournament now that everyone is here." I said walking out. Everyone followed suit.

We arrived at the massive arena. I felt like a skippy happy school girl. I can't wait to see who I get to beat the shit out of.

"So what would you do if you had to fight us?" I saw Ruby grab my arm looking at me with innocent eyes. I sighed knowing I'd have to make her happy.

"I'd go easier on you than I would the other people but I'd still win." I said with a smirk.

"Oh really now you think you can take us." She said playing with me.

"Yes rubes I do now let's see the randomizer match us up." I said paying attention to the Jumbotron.

I saw my team go up.

'Team GLAC vs Team CRDL'

I smiled brightly laughing. "This isn't a fight it's a beat down." I looked at my teammates. "Let's clean this up in a minute yeah?"

"Ay lad ya soundin a wee bit cocky there." Chloe said looking at me with a bit of concern.

"This is beacons weakest team pyrra defeated them single handedly. We are going to beat them easily. We are beacons number one team." I said boasting. Ali looked up at me with a smirk. "So what game are we going to play with them?"

"Oh no no games we are just going to straight up slaughter them. By the way they hate faunes so you shouldn't hold back." I said walking down to the arena.

We stood in the arena looking team CRDL dead in the eyes. "Oh I'm gonna enjoy this. We get to beat up the fat mouthed merc and his group of merry misfits. What gears got some faunes as your pets? Well they deserve it they are nothing better than slaves!" Cardin words rang out in my ears. I saw Liz get angry.

"Here's the situation it's gonna be a one vs four. Little Liz here our rook is going to kill all of you before you can say oops." I said taking a step back the rest off my team following my actions. "Hey Liz remember no mercy they don't deserve mercy. Also here I made this for you." I pulled out a chainsaw chain that had bigger teeth that digs deeper into opponents. She quickly took it putting it on her chainsaw attachment handing me the old chain. "Thanks gears. These punks won't last a minute."

"Kill them Liz." I said giving a thumbs up sitting down my back against a rock. The counter timed down.

The bell rang for the fight. Liz reeved up her chainsaw hitting Cardin in the chest with blinding fast speed. I pulled out my flask taking a swig. I handed it to Chloe who also took a swig. Ali joined us drinking. "So who wants to place bets. I bet they won't be able to touch Liz." I said taking another swig.

I watched as Liz kicked dove in the face knocking over to face plant in a rock.

"I'm thinking she gets hit a least once just because they got lucky." Ali said taking another drink.

Liz was slamming cardins face against a rock repeatedly until his aura got into the red. The match buzzed sounded. We won by doing nothing. Liz skipped over to us her aura was still at full strength. "You got your anger out liz?"

She nodded happily. Then the audience went up in applause she his behind me when they chanted her name. "M-make them s-stop." She said pleading. "Let's just go." I said ushering the girls out of the arena.

Round 1 flawless victory.

[end of chapter]


	24. Ch24

We walked out of the arena. Liz was hiding because people congratulated her for single handedly taking out the opposing team. She didn't enjoy the congratulations.

Ruby was waiting happily. She ran up throwing her arms around my neck kissing my cheek. "Yay you made it to the next round!" She smiled happily.

I chuckled. "Ruby that wasn't even a fight. It was a beatdown. They should've surrendered when they saw the match making."

Ruby didn't care she was happy giving us praise. Chloe and Ali left stating me and liz can fight in the two on two.

We walked the fair grounds enjoying ourselves. A solider ran up to me. "Sir a fight is going to break out we need your assistance." I sighed looking at Ruby and Liz. "Let's go I guess."

I picked up Liz and dashed. Trying to keep up with Ruby's speed.

The one person I feared seeing. Qrow. He was staring daggers into winter. They flung themselves at each other. I unsheathed Nebula and a knife blocking their strikes at one another.

"Qrow, Winter. It's nice seeing you two getting along." I stated holding their strikes as they both tried to muscle me out of the way.

"Alright Gears out of the way before I crush you." He stared at me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Qrow you know if you just want to kiss her all you need to do is pull out your suave tongue. I hear it's popular with the ladies." I teased earning winters anger to be directed at me. "Andrew if you do not stand down I will personally cut you down."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Winter you should know who your talking to. Right now I'm your commanding officer. I was assigned to protect the school. You showing hostility makes you a threat and I'm pretty sure iron dick wouldn't like that." I smirked. Winter screamed pulling out her smaller rapier aiming a strike at my head. I moved out of the way dodging her strike.

I rolled back all of us aiming our weapons at each other. "Winter that was mean." I whined in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut it! You are only an interference! You will die if you continue fighting!" She huffed aiming her weapons at me. I broke out in a laugh lowering my guard. "You stronger than me! You are nothing but a thorn in my side!" I laughed as I lifted my sword pointing a lightning strike at her. "I've been killing since I was ten and you are a wannabe war hero. We are leagues apart."

I shot it at her she tried to deflect it. It just sent volts through her body making her fall to the ground. "You're next." I said pointing my sword at him knowing he was a stronger target.

Thinking winter was down for the count was a mistake. I heard her yell. Qrow took this as an opportunity to attack. I blocked both of their strikes. "Aww you two are like an old married couple arguing and then attacking the man who interferes." This gained me a kick to the gut knocking me back five feet.

"Yep...just like a married couple." I joked winded from the kick. I sheathed my sword and knife aiming love and hate at them. "Now children put down your weapons before I unload both of my clips into you." I threatened.

"Andrew you can't take both of us. Give up and stay out of it." He warned me.

"Ha I ain't no push over. I'm just getting warmed up." I said taking my pistols aiming them at them. I saw the holes in their guards. I held my aim.

"ANDREW STOP NOW!" Glynda came out and slapped me. "You are supposed to be stopping fights not joining them!"

"Well if I can't fight how am I supposed to stop it!" I retorted.

"Winter what the hell were you thinking?" Iron wood was looking at winter. She went wide eyed. "Sir I can explain."

"She attacked first I was merely defending myself." Qrow said fixing his hair.

"Is this true winter?" He sighed.

She looked down. "Yes sir." Ironwood sighed. "Ozpin's office now." He began walking away. She glared at me and qrow. Qrow raised his hand and we fist bumped.

"UNCLE QROW!!" Ruby jumped on his arm.

"Hey kiddo." He said picking her up.

"Did ya miss me?" She asked stars in her eyes. "Nope." He said not skipping a beat.

"Qrow! Andrew! Ozpin's office now!" Glinda yelled at us. I sighed. "Duty calls."

Ruby looked sad. "Alright talk to me when you are done Andrew. Cya love you." I froze qrow stared at me.

"We are going to talk after the meeting." He spoke coldly. Anger was pulsating off of him.

We got into Ozpin's office. Iron dick wasn't in a pleasant mood. "What were you two thinking?!? If you were one of my men I would've shot you!"

I chuckled. Qrow chose snarky remark. "If I was one of your men I would've shot myself." He took a sip of his flask. 'I wonder if I'd get in trouble if I drank too.'

I took out my flask. I started letting the drink burn my throat. I tuned out the argument.

"He is always drunk!!" I looked at qrow who was sipping his flask. "Qrow learn from gears and not drink in public." All of them looked at me. I was still drinking from my flask.

Glinda sighed. "You two are hopeless." Ozpin coughed gaining everyone's attention. "We need to talk about the maiden. Who should we have as our maiden?" He clasped his hands together gazing at us.

I put away my flask. "Simple. Pyrra nikos. She is second best in combat. I would pick myself but you know a male can't have the power to do so."

Ozpin pondered. "Are you sure your transfer machine will work?"

I thought. "There is a 94.65 of success. As long as I can learn to use my powers to do so. It's a shame we have to kill the previous maiden."

"It is but the cost of one life is worth it." Ironwood said coldly.

I sighed. "Ya know I just hate it how when I say I wanna stop killing you fucks keep making me do it for the 'greater good'." My face really showed how I really felt. I was pissed.

Ironwood slammed his fist on the table. "You will follow orders! This HAS TO happen! People will die if you don't go through with this." I stood up.

"WHAT LIKE THE SOLDIERS OF YOUR ARMY YOU KILLED! I'm not one of your fucking soldiers! I don't follow your orders!" I balled my fists.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Ozpin yelled. "Both of you are acting like children. Andrew your semblance is vital to this operation. We can't do this without you. Once this war is over you will be able to live without having to kill another person." I nodded my head in agreement. The anger flushed out of my head.

Ironwood looked at Ozpin with disbelief. Qrow clasped his flask. "Alright now that everyone is done crying. The threat is in the school. There is at the moment four suspects. Andrew I need you to use your profiler." I nodded.

"I believe this 'students' will either be wanted or have no background in schooling." I stated. "But I got to go back to the tournament. I need to get prepared for my next fight."

"Andrew you are dismissed. I'm putting you in charge of recruiting mrs. Nikos." Ozpin drank his coffee.

"Understood. Qrow you wanted to talk then let's discuss this." I stated gesturing to the elevator.

"I guess I'm going with the kid." He walked with me into the elevator.

I clicked the button for the ground floor sighing. "Yes, I'm dating your niece. If you're gonna hit me please no ball shots." He looked at me and chuckled.

"She seemed happy with you. Reminds me of someone special. I won't hurt you." He then grabs my collar. "Unless you break her fucking heart then I will rip out yours and make you eat it." I couldn't tell what was more potent his threat or his breath.

"I already kinda did that with the whole presumed dead for a week." I stated he dropped me.

"Just don't ever break her heart that doesn't involve a heroic sacrifice." He took out his flask taking a drink. The doors open and I saw Liz. I smiled softly.

"Andrew...we got paired against this group from atlas...do you have a plan?" We walked out and liz wanted to be carried so I crouched down so she could jump on my back. "I was thinking just ya know simple strategy of shoot them and stab them." Qrow looked at me with looks of distrust.

"This isn't your side chick is it?" He asked taking a drink. I chuckled. "No, this is Liz Katze. She is my teammate. I treat her like a little sister." I stated as we walked to the arena.

'I knew this would be one hell of a fight'

[end of chapter]


	25. Ch25

We walked in the crowd was cheering for a fight. I stepped to the middle of the arena. One end had a ruined city the other had a forest. We were met by two female students. One had a lollipop in her mouth the other was typing on her scroll. They wore short clothes exposing a lot of skin.

They noticed me and their eyes were glued to me. "Samantha I think we got a boy toy we can play with." The one with the lollipop said crunching down on it eating it.

"I think you're right Kim. He is a hottie. Hey cutie ya got a name." She said pushing out her chest. I pushed back my hair.

"The name is Gears and I'm taken." I stated adjusting my sword straps.

"Awww that creates an obstacle for us. How about this if we win you take us out on a date. We will give ya treat afterwards." She kept trying to swoon me. I ignored her attempts. Liz pulled on my arm.

"Andrew can I kill them? They annoy me." She whispered.

I crouched to her level. "After the buzzer."

"Is this who you are taken by? Really you'd stoop that low? Baby, you can get a ten like us instead of a two like her." Samantha said putting her scroll in her pocket.

I cracked my knuckles. "Nope, she is like my little sister. My girl." I chuckle. "Can take out you two hoes with one scythe swing. Now I'm not on the market and to think you are going to beat me is ridiculous." I gave them a smile showing I was going to end them mercilessly. They flinched.

The count down began. I was inching to start it. The buzzer rang. I dashed forward going straight into a standoff between me and Kim. She used a spear.

"Ya know I'm pretty good with shafts I can show you sometime." She tried to stay cocky. I took out hate. "And I'm pretty good hurting people. I'm going to show you that right now." I fired hitting her in the head launching her away.

I looked over and Liz's chainsaw was grinding against her cutlass. I smirked. Samantha was struggling against Liz's strength.

Kim used her spear to prop herself up. I slowly walked forward. I threw a gravitational grenade at her feet. Using my controller I brought her down to her knees. I laughed. "On your knees where a slut like you belongs to be."

Anger shown on her face. She slowly raised her spear bringing it down on the grenade destroying it. She brushed herself off. "You have a lot of dirty tricks."

She dashed forward slashing so me with her spear. I dodged and blocked her strikes. She screamed getting mad. She went for a high kick to my temple. I caught her foot with my hand.

"Ha chi-" she went for a stab with her spear I dodged with a gash across my cheek my aura quickly healing it.

"And here I though you were some dumb blonde." I said standing up. She didn't give me time to move. She thrusted her spear at me. I blocked it Nebula. I grabbed the shaft of her spear knowing it was metal. I used my semblance to pour electric into her staff. She tenses up unable to let go. I get up and kick her in her chest launching her into one of the buildings cracks shot out across the walls. I looked at her aura level it was almost in the red.

I charged my blade. I shot a bolt of lightning where she was causing some of the buildings to collapse around her.

I heard trees collapsing and Liz laughing in the forest. I ran into the forest jumping into the trees. I moved tree to tree. I saw Samantha running from Liz. I shot a fire ball in front of her blocking her path. She halted to a stop. She was shaking. I jumped down from the tree. Fear plastered across her face as Liz crept up her chainsaw attachment revving.

"I GIVE UP I FORFEIT!" She screamed going into the fetal position. The buzzer sounded ending the match. I sheath my sword.

"And here I was expecting a fight. That was pathetic." Liz nodded in agreement as we walked out. I found team Rwby waiting for us outside of the arena. Ruby ran up and hugged me. "Good job Andrew! You were awesome!"

"He barely had to do anything. Honestly if one of us have to fight him in solos we're screwed." Weiss stated annoyed.

"I bet I can take Andrew he is just a big pushover." Yang said punching my arm.

I chuckle. "With your fighting style I'm surprised you haven't lost a limb yet."

She snorted. "As if that could happen. It's me we are talking about I'm basically an unstoppable force."

We laughed walking back to the dorm. They wanted to meet up with qrow. Weiss and Blake choose to go do something together.

We sat in team Rwby's dorm playing a fighting game. Qrow was telling us about his stories. We eventually had a one uping competition on who was the better fighter. Qrow got bored of it and brought up the things that was bothering him.

"So Ruby how has Andrew been as a boyfriend?" He asked taking a sip from his flask.

"An amazing boyfriend. Except the time where I thought he was dead for a week." She answered honestly.

He smiled. "Good I don't need a reason to beat up Ozpin's lapdog." He chuckled.

"Ha like you could beat me up ya drunk." I stared peering at the security feed.

We continued talking joking around enjoying our time together. I wish it lasted longer.

[end of chapter]


	26. Ch26

Not being selected into solos for the first fight I choose to make my rounds around the festival. Yang was first up it made Ruby sad having to watch it without me.

Qrow met up with me and we choose to speak of things that are yet to come.

"I believe Salem may be behind all of this just a gut feeling ya know." I stated walking side by side with qrow my hands stuck in my pocket.

"It's a good hunch kid but why would the white fang work with her? She has armies of Grimm why would she need faunes to do her dirty work?" He took a sip from his flask.

"I believe that having faunes allows her to do things that Grimm don't have the attention span for." We walked around the fair grounds having a lovely chat. Until we ran into winter.

"Well if it isn't the drunk and his young sidekick." She looked at us with a disgusted attitude.

"Pleasure seeing you too ice queen." I stated bluntly returning the look.

Qrow gave out a small chuckle. Winter was unamused. "So what are you two babbling about? Discussing theories on how to make the perfect whiskey?"

I snorted. "Nah, we are discussing girls way hotter than you. Hey, would ya look at that your sister ranks way higher than you."

She held a smug smile while her eyes shot daggers into me. "Well it looks like the conversation is one sided then seeing how Qrow is my lovable idiot."

My brain shattered.

"Wait hold up one fucking second."

I pointed at Qrow.

"So you the amazing badass drunk who makes fun of her fell head over heels for her." I pointed at winter. "And you the uptight military figure who's more uptight than a virgins asshole. Fell in love with the drunk who makes insults at you."

I laughed. "I guess Christmas miracles do happen in winter."

Qrow began laughing while Winter on the other hand looked like she wanted to slit my throat and watch me bleed out.

Atlas soldiers ran up to me. "Mr. Jager, sir! You are needed in the arena yesterday!"

I nodded. "Understood. What happened?"

"Yang xio long has attacked Mercury black after the fight has ended we need you to take over sir!"

I pushed through the soldiers running as fast as I could to the arena.

I jumped into the arena Yang sizing up the guards. I aimed love and hate at her. "Yang stop or else I will shoot." She looked at me fear in her eyes.

"Andrew he attacked me you have to believe me. I'd never do such a thing." She pleaded.

"Yang I need you to stand down and come with me back to your dorm. Soldiers drop your weapons!" I ordered all of them I holstered one pistol. "Now yang come with me we will discuss this with ironwood in your dorm."

She lowered her fists. "Andrew you have to believe me." She began tearing up.

"Yang I don't know what to make of this. I do know that you wouldn't do it without reason." I stated walking closer dropping my aim. "Now let's go talk about this. Cmon you trust me."

She hesitated. She walked forward with me. "Yeah I do."

We reached her dorm and she began explaining what happened. She was on the brink of tears and extremely angry all at the same time.

When she finished I grabbed her shoulder squeezing gently. "I believe you Yang. Sadly what happened isn't what others saw. You have to stay with me and are disqualified from the tournament I know it's unfair but I can't let you continue knowing what everyone saw."

"I understand Andrew so it'll be the two of us for awhile. What do you want to do?" She asks climbing on her bed disappointed.

I shrugged sitting against the wall.

I flicked cards into a hat while Yang decided to nap. I peered at my scroll occasionally waiting for them to match the next fight. I flicked another card into the hat.

ding*

Pyrrha nikos vs Penny Polendina

'Sounds like an interesting match up'

I began flicking more cards into the hat uninterested.

My scroll rang. I picked it up. "Hello Andrew Jager speaking how may I assist you?"

"Mr.Jager you are needed in the arena stat everything is going to hell!"

"On my way." I sprang up.

'What happened now I swear somebody better have gotten dismembered or something if they keep calling me for this shit'

"Yang we got to go." I grabbed her arm pulling her off her bed. She landed on her feet.

"What happened?" She asked as I lead her out of the dorm.

"I dunno but we need to hurry." I stated as I began to pick up the pace sprinting through the corridors.

We burst through the doors as people began running out we pushed through them trying to get to the arena.

The screeches from a nevermorth were heard inside.

"Fucking hell! Move out of the fucking way!" I began pushing through the crowd reaching the railing overlooking the arena.

Ruby stood there with one of penny's swords the nevermorth swooped down aiming at Ruby.

"RUBY!" I screamed jumping over the railing.

I knew I couldn't make it.

I'm a failure.

The nevermorth fell to the ground lockers pounding it into the ground. Students from all four schools showed up grabbing their weapons.

I ran up grabbing Ruby hugging her pulling her to my chest.

"I'm so happy you are okay." I held her close. She was crying into my shoulder. The nevermorth was screaming trying to get back up. Students bombarded it with attacks leading up to its decapitation.

I whistled gathering their attention.

"They got past the security system they are going to overrun the school. I need your assistance to defeat these hell spawn."

They all nodded some of the men gave a hurrah.

"Everyone get ready for the fight of your life! As of today we are all Hunters and Huntresses!"

Screeches were heard above us. I handed Ruby my scroll. "Call your locker. We need you in this mess." She gingerly took it. I unholstered my pistols. "Alright these fucks came to my school! We are going to show them how true hunters act!"

We began shooting down nevermorth and various Grimm.

"We need to move out of here to protect the civilians! Everyone move I'll cover you!" I took precise aim shooting down the Grimm saving my ammo.

"Andrew go we got you covered!" I looked and found oobleck and port ready for a fight.

"Alright you two better survive I have homework to turn in Monday." I gave a laugh trying to keep a lighthearted tone.

They laughed. "We will be fine now Andrew go help the people."

I saluted them running out of the arena. It was already chaos.

'I need weapons. I need to be armed to the teeth.'

I made my way over to my workshop shooting down Grimm. I dashed through the door slamming it behind me. I started filling my guns and ammo into duffle bags. I heard whimpers from underneath one of my work benches.

I went over finding liz and tank. She had her arms wrapped his neck shaking from fear. "Liz thank god you are alright. We need to clear out the Grimm."

She was crying. "Andrew I'm scared!" She held onto tank tightly pulling the furry beast closer.

"Liz we need to save those people. I'll be right beside you the entire time. Nothing will happen to you." I gave a warm smile. "I'll even let you use my minigun." Her eyes lit up.

"I like miniguns." She slowly came out from under the workbench. I lifted a minigun from the wall handing it to her.

"Tear them a new one." She smiled with a smile so sinister I almost felt bad for the Grimm. I grab a K-9 tactical vest strapping it on Tank. I grab assault rifles loading magazines into them putting them into the duffle bag. I take the energy weapon charging it up.

"They are going to regret attacking us." I state throwing the bag on my shoulder readying my weapon.

"I want to rip them limb from limb." She murmured. I smiled.

'She is like an adorable badass sidekick'

"Liz you need to find Chloe and Ali make sure they are safe. I gotta make sure everyone is out the building tank will go with you." I stated kicking open the door. "Let's move!"

Grimm was flooding through the courtyard. Liz spun up her minigun ripping through them giggling like a mad man.

I sprang into action shooting through Grimm helping students supplying them with ammo. I threw away the empty duffle bag blasting Grimm with my energy weapon.

'Gotta find Pyrrha it's what they are after.'

I heard ships moving in. I saw white fang being dropped in.

"FUCKING HELL!"

Paladins dropped in. I charged a blast shooting down a few. My weapon was burning my hands from overheating. I let off one more shot as it melted the end of the barrel. I threw it down.

"Piece of shit." I ran dodging the gunfire from their miniguns. I hid behind a pillar. I knew their guns were taking it out piece by piece.

I peeked around the corner.

'Perfect'

A lamppost stood close to them. I charged a electric shot in my hand focusing my energy. I shot it at the post making it arc to their paladins. They collapsed on the ground. I gave a quick fist pump before making my way through courtyard. Pyrrha was shooting white fang keeping them at bay with Jaune at her back keeping her covered.

I ran over rolling next to them taking out Love and Hate aiming them at white fang shooting them down.

"Pyrrha I know Oz talked to you it's now or never!" I yelled reloading.

"Lead the way I'll follow but we can't leave Jaune!" I looked at Jaune who took a white fang and slammed them into his knee.

'He has improved'

"Alright let's move we can't hold here we are surrounded follow me!" I stood up shooting at the white fang some were smart and ran to cover others stood in the open getting picked off one by one.

I lead the way taking out as many white fang as I could.

We made our way inside and into the elevator I threw a nitro charge behind me shutting the elevator doors. I detonated it. It shook the elevator.

"You are crazy." Jaune said laughing.

"Wait till you see what I've been working on." I said standing up.

The doors opened up showing the long hallway and the machine at the end. My masterpiece the aura transferring device. "Jaune cover the door we are most likely going to be followed. If it's a student and I mean and student or unknown fight like hell." I took Pyrrha by the wrist running to the machine Ozpin was waiting.

"We need to make this quick Oz before the dragon wakes up." I stated going to the control panel making the final adjustments.

"I agree Andrew. Mrs. Nikos would you please step into the pod." She was hesitant but entered the pod. I finished putting in the adjustments. "Alright Oz when I say start it up."

I ran behind the machine grabbing two metallic balls.

"Wait how does this work?" Jaune looked back confused.

"I'm using my semblance to steal the maidens power and transferring it to Pyrrha." I said quickly. "Oz I'm ready. Pyrrha I'm sorry but this is going to hurt like a bitch."

Ozpin started the machine as I used my semblance to leech out her powers. Pyrrha began screaming. I gritted my teeth in pain. It was a lot of power to transfer. I screamed pouring more power into it.

A thud was heard as Jaune slid across the floor in front of me.

'Shit'

An arrow whizzed straight into the maidens pod. The machine shut down. I wasn't able to complete the process.

I looked up to see who the perpetrator was.

Cinder fall.

The girl I lost everything for.

The reason I broke the code.

Why my team left me for dead.

"Long time no see Andrew. How is everything holding up?" She wore the smile I used to love now I hated it with every fiber of my being.

"Great until you showed up. Now I have to attempt to kill a maiden. Let's see how that works out." I walked forward and unsheathed Nebula.

"Aww how could you say that to your girlfriend? That's cold Andrew." She crossed her arms looking at me with a smug smile.

I analyzed her body up and down. "You look nothing like my girlfriend all I see is an ex. I see your still wearing the gifts I got you. Nice ankle bracelet right?" She smiled I held onto Nebula strategizing.

"It just suits me so well you always were a man of good tastes. You were always good with that tongue of yours. Such a shame it isn't mine anymore." She gave a fake frown.

"Probably would've if you didn't leave me for dead!" I gritted my teeth in anger it was pulsating off of me.

"Aww still holding a grudge. Baby if you want me just go ahead and kill that headmaster of yours. I do miss your lovely body. You were a great boyfriend." She bit her finger tip.

I pointed my sword at her. "The only persons blood I spill tonight is your." Flame lit up the area around me.

"Always mister technical difficult. Fine, if you want to fight instead of being my lover in the new world so be it. I could've spared you." She summoned two swords.

"Ha if anything ex girlfriends ruin everything." I repositioned my grip. I lunged forward slashing at her. She held her block making it a standstill.

"Jaune take Pyrrha and get out here. I'll be up shortly. This will be a quick fight." I looked Cinder dead into her eyes showing I wasn't the same man as I was before. I pressed harder into her block she was struggling against my strength.

Jaune and Pyrrha dashed out beside me getting to the elevator.

Cinder kicked me in the shin quickly turning her weapon into a bow drawing back an arrow. I recovered and socked her across the face. She flew a few feet. She kept her balance rubbing her jaw.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to hit women?" She said looking at me she was pissed.

"I don't know ask her when you get to hell!" I rushed her slamming my sword against her bow. She pushed off my attack putting distance between us. She aimed her bow firing arrows.

Ozpin got in between us using his aura to block all the shots. "Andrew leave you are needed to help the students and civilians make sure everyone gets out alive."

I gritted my teeth. "Fine but Oz if you lose I'm going to kick your ass in the afterlife." I sheathed Nebula making a mad dash into the elevator. Taking the elevator up to chaos.

[end of chapter]

A/N I was originally going to make a super long chapter and put it out as once but I'll leave the ending of volume 3 in the next chapter.

I'm out

Peace


	27. Ch27

Chaos reigned all over the school. I stepped off the elevator and Grimm and white fang were attacking in every direction. I saw the school destroyed. Students and civilians killed their bodies laying across the battlefield.

I walked out of the rubble white fang put their sights on me. I looked up noticing the storm clouds overhead.

"Freeze! Surrender now lay down your weapons!"

I channeled my aura.

"No...I won't. I'm going to kill every single one of you disgusting fucks!"

I used the storm clouds making lightning from the storm electrocute them. It melted their masks to their faces killing them all. I walked past their fallen bodies. I took out Love and Hate moving through the battlefield shooting white fang and Grimm alike.

They tried to surround me paladins on every side of me. I smiled.

I holstered my pistols lifting my hands in surrender. I quickly charged up an electrical blast making it explode like an emp frying their circuits.

I watched as the pilots struggled to get out of the machines. I smiled as Grimm dig into the machines. Their screams echoed in the courtyard.

"ANDREW!" I turned around to see Ali, Chloe, Tank and Liz surrounded. Grimm growling and bearing their claws at them. Tank held his ground showing dominance ready to protect the girls.

I rushed forward using my aura to use my fire to propel myself at blinding speeds. I unsheathed Nebula tearing into them. I cute through all of them like a hot knife through butter. Their ashes fell to the ground.

"Let's move." I stated looking at them resting Nebula on my shoulder. "We can't let anyone else perish."

They brandished their weapons readying themselves. They still were scared.

'I wonder'

I channeled holidays semblance implanting a positive emotion into them.

Hope.

They stoped shaking and calmed down their eyes filled with determination.

"Lead da way lass." Chloe said readying her katanas.

Ali readied her bow. "Alright our valiant leader show us what needs to be done."

Liz put a fresh magazine into her assault rifle. "I want to make them pay." Tank barked in agreement.

I smiled. "We need to ready evacuation for the students and civilians we need to protect the drop zones. We can't do this alone. We need to find everyone else I hear fighting over yonder we should head their killing as many Grimm and white fang as we can."

"Let's go then." Ali said walking forward Chloe Liz and Tank following her.

I lead the way breaking into a sprint.

We ran to the fight seeing velvet easily taking out paladins. Everyone else was taking out white fang and Grimm.

"Everything listen up! We need to secure an evacuation zone to get you all out of here everyone work your way over to the bullheads!"

They gave me a hurrah quickly finishing off their opponents. We all banded together moving to the bullheads. Everyone took cover clearing out Grimm. My team hung behind holding off the white fang.

Someone grabbed my shoulder. "I don't know where the rest of the girls are!"

I turned around to see Weiss. "Let's go look for them."

"My team form up! We are looking for team Rwby!" I stated worried about Ruby. I pointed at team CVFY. "You are in charge! Take care of everyone!"

They loaded people into the bullheads as we're started the search.

We heard a scream from the rubble it was on fire. I ducked in through a window. Yang and Blake were on the ground.

Adam Taurus stood over them smirking. I took out hate firing at him. He cut through the bullets.

"You know I'm too fast for that Gears. You're gonna have to try harder." His smirk was directed at me.

"Well let's fucking go bitch. I've had enough of this whole white fang bullshit. I'm tired of you cinder and FUCKING SALEM FOR BEING THE BIGGEST CUNTS ON THE PLANET!"

I unsheathed Nebula. "Girls take care of Yang and Blake I'm gonna take the bull by the horns."

I rushed him are blades colliding together sparks flying in every direction.

"I see you've haven't lost your skill Gears. Shame we could've worked together." He pushed with his blade trying to gain an edge.

"Ha working together if anything you'd be my underling." I shoved him lunging at him with the tip of my blade. He clashed blocking the strike redirecting it off him. I spun elbowing him in the head cracking his mask. He jumped back.

"Lucky shot. Too bad this is over." He stabbed into the ceiling making it collapse on me. Wooden beams collapsed on top on me.

"I'll see you in hell Andrew. Have fun practicing burning in hell fire." He walked off. Flames slowly made their way up the beam. I worked my arms trying to get them and my sword free.

I successfully got my arms out pushing the beam off of me. I checked my scroll seeing how much aura I had left. I was in the red.

'I'll be fine. I'll get through this.'

I made my way out of the building. I collapsed on the sidewalk exhausted. Gunshots still rang from the landing zone. I stabbed my sword into the ground using it to prop myself up. I made my way to the landing zone.

Weiss was helping Blake and Yang.

"Where's Ruby?"

Weiss looked at me with tears. "She is trying to save Pyrrha Andrew you have to help her." I nodded. Chloe and Ali grabbed my arms.

"We'll go sit your aura is in the red. We can't have you dying." I chuckle looking at ali.

"Like that's a bad thing." I pushed them off channeling the flames from my hand to propel myself upwards. Heading straight up to the top. I got to the top. Pyrrha was on her knees Cinder had an arrow aimed at her chest.

I rushed forward but was too slow. The arrow hit her in the chest. I froze. Pyrrha dissipated into dust.

Cinder looked at me smiling. "What's wrong? She wasn't your girlfriend or something if she was here's my card." She flicked a card at me it landed at my feet. I grabbed it picking it up.

Call me xoxo Cinder Fall Your angelic Maiden.

"Funny. Too bad you'll never get that call."

I heard crying I turned to see Ruby.

"Andrew you didn't stop her. You said you'd protect everyone! You said you could be a hero!" The dragon landed on the roof.

Cinder smiled.

"Kill them." It opened its mouth to attack. When Ruby's eyes let out a blinding light.

I blinked and in a couple seconds Cinder was gone and the dragon was frozen. Ruby laid unconscious on the ground. A bird landed on the ground transforming into qrow. "Kid we gotta go." He picked up Ruby diving off the side. I followed after him using my flames to slow my decent.

He loaded her into the bullhead. I stood outside my team behind me. "Kid you coming? We gotta go!"

"No Cinder could still be alive! I have to make sure she is dead!" I stated readying my weapons.

"Kid you're gonna die staying here." He pleaded for me to come along.

"Then if I do tell Ruby I love her and I'm sorry for being a reckless idiot." I stated closing the door signaling the pilot to take off.

"So what's the plan?" Liz asked grabbing my hoodie.

"Simple search and kill." I lead the group clearing out Grimm looking for a body.

I heard a scream. I turned and I hated what I saw.

Smoke had a dagger to Ali's throat.

"I told you we'd come. Now I'm going to kill the team you supposedly have."

I grabbed my pistol just as he slit her throat she fell to the ground bleeding out. Chloe let out a scream.

"YA KILLED HER YA BASTARD!" She teleported to attack him pixel anticipated it. Putting his arm where she phased in he had ahold of her heart.

"Haha never thought I'd be a heart breaker." He clenched his hand killing her.

Smoke was laughing. He looked at me smiling.

"What's wrong Andrew cat got your tongue? Because the little girl is next." He reached for Liz. I heard a bark as tank bit into his arm latching on thrashing. He dissipated in smoke.

He reappeared a few feet away. "Fucking mutt." He took out a revolver shooting tank in the head before tank could bite him again.

"Tank!"

Tank fell to the ground in a slump. "Aww poor thing. I'm so sorry. No I'm not. Now come here girl I want your ears and tail as a trophy."

He walked towards us. I was frozen with fear. I broke out of it unsheathing Nebula. I didn't notice pixel coming around to kick me in the gut.

I fell to the ground dropping Nebula.

"Pathetic. To think you were our leader. It seems you lost your touch." He kicked me again. "Smoke forget the girl she is useless let's just kill him and go home. I have a game on pause."

Smoke sighed looking down at me. "Fine."

He took the knife plunging it into my arm. "This is for what your stupid mutt did."

Liz began shooting at them. Smoke dispersed taking the gun from her. "We let you live so you can live and you shoot us. Wow kids these days."

I unholstered hate rolling away grabbing nebula. Taking pot shots at pixel. I hit him once in the shoulder. he quickly clutched his wound. "Fucking bastard!" I smiled.

"My parents were married mister. So piss off." A fist collided with my face knocking me to the ground. Nebula and hate skidded out of my hands.

"I'm gonna have fun killing you." Smoke said looking down on me.

"Liz go leave me!" She got teary eyed and ran away.

"Aww I was gonna keep her as a pet. No matter. You won't last long anyways." He grabbed my sword looking it over.

"I always loved your craftsmanship. Now you are going to die by it." He planted the blade into my shoulder. I screamed grabbing the blade. He pushed down on it plunging the blade into the concrete.

"That should hold em till the Grimm show up. Ya hear that Andrew leaving you for dead yet again. Toodles." He stood up walking away with pixel.

I laid there trying to hold onto consciousness.

I saw a white figure come over and grab the sword pulling it out. "An.ew...ar...y...okay!?" Spots clouded my vision. I shook my head slightly no. I heard an engine running close by. The figure picked me up trying to carry me grabbing my weapons. I saw a motorcycle they helped me on it.

They drove off with me as I lost consciousness.

[end of chapter]


	28. Ch28

I slowly open my eyes to a blinding white light. I blink a few times letting my eyes adjust. I hear beeping. I look around and see IVs stuck in me.

'Where the fuck am I?'

I sit up and a pain shoots across my shoulder. I fall back down grabbing the wound. I look at it. It was completely sewn up and healing.

'Probably should be careful with that'

I check around the room again. I notice my clothes and weapons on a chair. Liz sat next to it on the chair beside it sleeping softly her head resting on the bed.

'Glad to see she is alright'

I slowly take out the IVs carful I don't harm myself. The machine flatlined after I took of the heartbeat sensor. I moved off the blanket using my good side to do all the work to keep my shoulder good. I stand up and stretch wincing at the pain in my shoulder.

I walked over to my clothes wanting actual cover instead of the gown. I slid on my underwear and pants and removed the gown.

The door busted open two nurses and a doctor rushed in. They had the shockpads in case they had to jumpstart my heart. They saw me and sighed. The doctor walked up to me.

"Son you shouldn't be out of bed you are wounded."

"I'm fine. I have work that needs to be done." I felt hands wrap around my left arm.

"Andrew I thought you died. You were unconscious for three days." Liz was crying softly. I crouched down and hugged her soothing her crying until she stopped.

"Son I recommend you stay here for a couple more days to make sure you heal properly. I looked him dead in the eye and caught my finger on fire. I slowly dragged my finger over the wound burning my flesh back together. I gritted my teeth from the pain.

"I said I'm fine." The doctor looked at me scared. I covered my hand in frost cooling the wound to make it scar quickly. I moved it and it felt as if the wound never happened. I grabbed my shirt and noticed it was cleaned and sewn back together. I slid it on over my head.

"Liz get ready we are leaving." I stated putting on my hoodie, holsters and sheath.

Liz nods her head slinging her assault rifle on her shoulder.

"Where are we going to go?" She asks following me out into the hallway.

"I know of a town that was close to beacon that I had a summer home in. I used it when classes were out. It's nice plus it has just what we need to get back on track. By the way Liz how did we get here?" I ask scratching my head confused the memories blurry.

"I...took...your bike..." she muttered looking down at the ground. I hugged her.

"Thank you. I may have lost my car but at least I still have my bike. Now let's go. I'm gonna need my keys liz." I stated holding out my hand. She places the keys in my hand.

We walk out of the hospital and Liz shows me where she parked my bike. Surprisingly it was in pristine condition.

"Good job Liz not a scratch." I get on it turning over the engine. She sits behind me wrapping her arms around me. I pull out my scroll checking my gps. Luckily it still worked.

I smiled. "It's only a short ride I'm gonna stop get gas and we can eat then we'll go there. After that we find smoke and pixel." I gritted my teeth it felt like metal in my mouth saying their names.

I wheel the bike backwards out of the spot then drive to a nearby diner stopping for food first.

We walk inside and take a seat at a booth. A waitress came by after a few minutes and asked us for our drinks we quickly gave our orders. Liz was depressed it shown all over her face. I wish I could console her.

I notice a tv playing the news. I listened closely to what it was talking about.

"After the fall of beacon the casualty rate was surprisingly low but there still remains the unknown where bouts of the gun for hire working under Ozpin Andrew Jager and his team." They showed pictures of all four of us mine was a picture of me and Ruby together my heart ached. "Reports state that they choose to stay behind to make sure that the mastermind behind the attack perished. Rescue teams are unable to search the area due to the high concentration of Grimm. After the fall Remenant knows what is in store for the rest of the world. This is Julie Hartman signing off." The tv changed to commercials. I looked at the table lowering my head.

'It'll be awhile before you see her again Andrew remember you gotta keep your head up.'

I blinked away the tears in my eyes. Not wanting to burst into a fit of tears for losing her.

I felt my hand being squeezed softly. "I...know it hurts but we gotta keep moving." Liz's soft voice held back my tears I wiped them away with my sleeve.

"You're right. Their deaths won't be for nothing. I'm gonna kill those bastards. I don't care anymore about the consciences I'm no longer going to pay attention to the screams of the people I killed. No all of them can fuck off. I'm going to end this nightmare to live the dream I want to live. I'm gonna find them kill them then cinder then Salem. After all of that is finished I'm gonna marry Ruby settle down on a nice big house in the country and have a few kids." My looks changed from sadness to determination. I wasn't going to let them win.

Liz smiled noticing how strong willed I was. "I'm gonna help you. After all I have nowhere else to go." She sighed.

The waitress came back with our drinks setting them in front of us. "What would you like to order sweetie?" She looked at Liz smiling softly.

"Can...I please have...the fish and chips..." she retreated back into her shell. The waitress smiled more.

"Of course and you sir?"

"I'll just take a cheeseburger and fries." I stated plainly.

"It'll be out in a jiffy enjoy yourselves." She walked away and I slowly sipped my soda.

"So what's the plan?" Liz asked sipping her water.

"Simple. I'm going to ask around the underground where to find them since I have ties to some people. Who I can 'bribe' into giving me info. Then we go in I'll kill them and gain a new power and I'll use it to help our fight against Salem." I gave her he overview while I was going into detail in my head.

"Do you think we should gather people to help us? Ya know like Ruby and them?" She asked placing her cup back on the table.

"No if we do that that increases the probability of death. Not only for them but for us. We need to go at this alone. We are already presumed dead so we have the element of surprise they won't expect us." I stated rapping my fingers on the table gently.

"But if we kill smoke and pixel won't they be suspicious?" She asks confused on my plan.

"Smoke and pixel have a bounty on their head if we kill them we can easily have someone else take the fall since I'll make someone take the money. It'll be viewed as a merc looking for a pay." I stated confidently.

Liz nodded in agreement understanding my plan or just nodding completely confused.

The waitress came gave us our food and left soon after I footed the bill and we left stopping for gas and started our track to revenge.

[end of chapter]


	29. Ch29

It's been six months since then. We haven't came any closer to finding them. We followed every lead to no avail.

Hopefully I get info from this one.

"JERRY JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" I kicked him down the flight of stairs watching him tumble down them. He groaned at the bottom. Liz grabbed the back of his shirt yanking him into the wall. I walked down the stairs my footsteps echoing in the basement of his bar.

"I told you I don't know anything!" He screamed covering his face with his arms. I picked him up by his collar slamming him into the wall.

"Jerry I know you're lying. Now tell me before I gut you armpit to asshole." Rage filled my eyes. "Where are Pixel and Smoke!?!"

The smell of urine penetrated the air. Liz covered her nose. "Gears why do you always make them piss themselves?" She said quietly.

"I-I'm sorry. I w-wasn't thinking clearly. I meant to tell you I haven't seen them in years." He stammered.

"BULLSHIT!" I threw him across the room. He landed on the ground and groaned.

He tried crawling away. "Liz...break his legs more." I stated. She smiled gleefully. She stepped on his ankle slamming the butt of her gun into his calf. A loud snap was heard through the room. He screamed. I kicked him in his side flipping him over I aimed Hate at him.

"This is your last chance to live Jerry. Tell me where the fuck they are!" I pressed my foot on his broken leg making his whimpers louder.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!" He screams. "They came in and got information on some silver eyed girl with a red cloak!" My eyes widened.

"Where were they heading Jerry? You have five seconds." I stated.

"They went to the next town. I hear they needed to find a blacksmith!" He stated trying to remove my foot from his leg.

"Thanks Jerry I'll see you in hell." I shot him in the head turning around to liz.

"So we are off to see Ruby?" She said stars in her eyes.

I sighed. "Kinda. We can see her she can't see us. We have to get the drop on smoke and pixel."

Her ears drooped down. "But it's been six months. You have to want to see her."

I bit my tongue. "I legit wanted to run back to her every god damn day. I want to keep her safe. Let's go." We left the bar lighting it on fire on our way out.

We quickly set off noticing my bike was destroyed someone slashed the tires and bashed it with a crowbar. I sighed. "I can't get a break. Hope you don't mind walking." I stated making my way towards the town.

We stopped at the town. We slowly walked in the shadows staying out of sight. I noticed them exiting the shop. I saw how she changed my heart strings were trying to pull me to her. I fought myself.

"So you finally show up after six months." I heard the voice and spun around Qrow stood there flask in hand. "You broke her heart Andrew. She waited for you." He grabbed my collar. "She waited day after day hoping for you to come back. She'd cry every night missing you. She holds onto that necklace hoping you'd show yourself. Do you feel like a man Andrew making my daughter cry!" Rage was in his eyes. He then realized what he said. "You will not say a word about this." He states. "Now I know about your ex-team I have your back. But for now I want you to make her happy."

I nodded as he let me go. "Cmon liz." I stated she nodded following me out of the shadows.

She was Jaune Nora and Ren. Ren noticed me and tapped Ruby's shoulder pointing. Ruby slowly turned around and noticed me. I slowly walked forward. She had tears in her eyes.

"Andrew is that really you?" She asked walking forward hoping it wasn't a dream. She reached out and stroked my face.

"Yes Ruby it's me. I'm back." I stated she cried as she pulled me into a hug wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"I never gave up hope Andrew. I knew you'd make it." I picked her up in the hug holding her. I looked deeply into her eyes missing the way those silver eyes looked at me with affection.

"I'm here because of friends sacrifices." She looked over my shoulder and noticed only liz stood there.

"You don't mean...I'm so sorry Andrew." She hugged me saddened by the loss of my team.

The hug ended. I noticed the group felt awkward with our reunion.

Jaune stepped forward. "How did you find us?" He asked confused.

"It took six months to heal and during then I was looking for someone. But don't worry about that you'll know about it soon." I stated.

"Well I'm going to take a guess that you'll be tagging along Andrew? We need your help." Ren said folding his arms.

"Yeah I can't just show up and leave again. Liz and I are going to help you out from now on." I stated liz went back to her shy self hiding behind me.

(So six months you want to kill now you are scared of our friends you are a strange one)

As if she knew what I was thinking she flipped me the bird sticking her tongue out when the others weren't looking.

We soon set off on our trip to mystral they clued us in on the details about their plan. Ruby didn't let go of my hand. I mean who can blame her. It's not common for your boyfriend to die for six months.

But hey death builds character.

[end of chapter]


	30. Ch30

We have been walking for hours trying our best to get there as quick as possible. I'm wary of being in mistral. I always have bad feeling around there. Grimm are never seen on our track. I know we have our luck charm watching us. Ruby never parts from me. Saying if she leaves I'll try to sacrifice myself again. I don't really mind it I've missed her company after those long six months.

"So Andrew what happened at the fall?" Ruby asked while I was tending the fire making sure it will last the night.

I sighed. "We helped everyone evacuate then went looking for Cinder." I chocked back tears replaying what happened at the fall. "My old team were looking for us sadly." I broke the stick I was using to tend the fire in half with my one hand. "Ali Chloe and Tank sacrificed themselves for us."

I blinked away tears not wanting to cry. I cried too much about this. "I had liz run away while I tried to fight them off. I didn't have enough aura to combat them properly. No one should've died that night." I punched the log I was sitting on making the wood splinter and break apart. Ruby grabbed my arm trying to calm me down.

"They kicked me to the ground and plunged my sword into my shoulder leaving me to bleed out and die. But luckily Liz saved me. She pulled the sword out of me and got me to the closest hospital. I was out for three days." I slowly calmed down I lifted my shirt showing the scar that ran across my shoulder. Jaune looked wide eyed.

"Wow they really wanted you dead..." he states quietly. Ruby slowly ran her fingers across it. The soft touches made me shudder.

"Why didn't you come find us?" I heard the tears. I heard her chocking back sobs.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I planned on going to kill smoke, pixel, and cinder. I'm going to kill all of them." Ruby without hesitation pushed me away.

"Y-you still kill people!?!" She screamed Liz hid behind the log.

"Andrew you said you were going to give that up! We just can't kill them!" She screamed at me.

"And what are we supposed to do send them to jail just to have them breakout and do it all over again!?! They won't stop till we put a bullet in their skull!" She slapped me. Tears streamed down her face.

"How many people?" She asked staring at me her eyes full of tears.

"How many people what?" I asked confused.

"How many people did you kill while you were gone!" She yelled.

"163." I stated. "163 white fang, criminals, and mercenaries. All to get information." She turned around and left the camp leaving us.

'Shit. Shit. Shit! SHIT!' I picked up the log throwing it into a tree making the log snap in half.

They stared at me scared.

Ren stood up. "I thought you were a man of your word!"

I pointed at him. "I said I wasn't going to kill innocents! Those people were not innocent!"

"And who are you to decide!" He shoved me.

I stumbled back quickly regaining posture.

"I killed them because they would only come back to try to kill me. I never catch a break! I did this to protect you and here you go treating me as if I never helped! I stayed behind to let you guys live! Grimm would have torn apart those evac ships!" I yelled Ren matched my stare showing equal anger.

"We will be fine without you. Leave before I make you leave!" He warned he took out his weapons readying himself.

"If I leave all of you die. You know that ex team I have of highly trained mercenaries. Smoke and pixel are now after you. All of you. If I leave they'll kill you." I warned.

"We can manage. You are just a burden. Now leave." I grabbed my hoodie and weapons.

"Tell Ruby I love her and I'm sorry for coming back." I turned to leave Liz grabbed my arm.

"Andrew...we just got back..." she was sad about this about us leaving. I can do this alone.

"Liz stay I killed them you didn't. Stay make sure they stay safe." I slung my backpack on my shoulder. "Happy travels you guys. And remember from here on out I'm just a killer."

I walked away from the camp. I kept walking away from my friends and the girl I wanted to grow old with. Throwing my life away just to keep the world safe. To keep them safe.

"So just like that? You think you can handle Salem and her lackies?" The drunks words stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Yes, I do. I'll do what I simply do best. Kill them stealing their powers." I stated my back was positioned in front of him.

"Fine but at least get a nights rest." He stated. I sighed. "Alright where is your camp?"

He simply slumped against a tree sliding down. "Make yourself at home." His sarcasm was unnecessary.

I put down my backpack sitting against a tree. Looking through the trees at the shattered moon.

"Ya know kid. I know what you are doing. I know what you wish to accomplish and let me tell you. You are absolutely right with doing so. I should've kept my love interests out of my line of work. She died because of it." I heard his arm move taking a drink from his flask.

"That's what I wanted to do but hey the past won't just stay in the past." I stated taking out a water bottle taking a sip from it.

"It's rough kid. But try your best to fight without Ruby. I choose to bring summer along with me and look at what happened she died. She died to my semblance. All I am is a bad luck charm." He sighed the sorrow in his voice carried like a choir.

"I'm pretty sure she wants me dead right now and all I did was try to keep her safe." I drank more from my water bottle slowly emptying it.

"Well tomorrow you can kill those two mercs and ensure her safety for now." He said. "I know where they are. I'll tell you in the morning. Get some rest." He slumped against the tree closing his eyes.

I climbed up the tree laying across a thick branch thinking of what is needed to end all of this.

'I'm gonna need a lot more bullets' I sighed closing my eyes to sleep.

[end of chapter]


End file.
